Un poema para reenamorar
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Continuación de: La cursi y secreta admiradora de Mio Akiyama.  Un amor, un accidente, un corazón amnésico y ese poema que las volverá a enamorar. Advertencia: Yuri, OoC, OC.
1. Mientras lo quieras, siempre estaré ahí

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon, historia escrita con relativa prisa (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

**Nota: **Es la continuación de _La cursi y secreta admiradora de Mio Akiyama._

* * *

La estación estaba en relativa calma debido a la pasiva asistencia, los pocos presentes esperaban el primer tren a Tokio, era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera ahí hiciera demasiado escándalo. Aunque bueno, siempre había demasiado estruendo cerca de Mio Akiyama.

La recién graduaba soportaba el drama de sus amigas ante la inminente despedida, la más llamativa como siempre era Ritsu y su clon algo más inmaduro, Yui, la que no dejaba de balbucear cuanto extrañaría tocar en grupo.

"Esto es sólo por unos meses y son menos de 3 horas de viaje, pueden visitarme cuando quieran" repitió por quinta vez sin el mínimo atisbo de ser útil, "Mugi sale del país y no hacen el mismo lloriqueo por eso"

"Pero Mugí no se está yendo ahora" replicó Yui, sumida en la dramática escena que sincronizaba con Ritsu.

"¡Tan pronto se termino el romance, Mio!" gritaba en el fingido desconsuelo, estirando sus brazos hacía su amada novia pero siendo atajada por el frío –y muy repetido- golpe en la cabeza.

Una llamada de aviso resonó en el lugar, el tren arribaría sumamente pronto. Mio sintió caer el peso de la despedida, serían varios meses sin verlas, reír con ellas, tocar el bajo y sobre todo sin convivir con aquel amor de infancia recién descubierto. Empezaba a extrañar a Ritsu inclusive antes de subir o siquiera mencionar las palabras que marcaban la línea entre ese día y el del re-encuentro.

"Chicas, las extrañaré mucho" dijo sin evitar el sonrojo por las palabras.

Ritsu, inesperadamente, tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas y sostenía un puchero indescriptible, a Mugí la hizo sonreír aquel gesto pero a Mio no le hizo la mayor gracia. Mientras tanto, Azusa limpiaba la nariz de Yui y evitaba la incontinencia lagrimal de la que estaba sufriendo.

"Mio-senpai te he traído un presente" dijo sacando un llavero en forma de gato, casualmente parecido a ella.

"Es muy lindo" sonrió Mio.

"Cuídate Mio-chan, nos veremos en las fiestas de invierno" expreso Mugí, aun en la expectativa de la prometida interacción de la pareja pero que no pasaba nada.

Mio se volvió a Ritsu y sin poderlo evitar, se le lanzo apretándola en un firme y sentido abrazo, que por alguna razón, complementaron las demás chicas del club de música ligera.

El tren se detuvo y hubo una última llamada.

Cogió sus maletas, que eran más de las que había contado en la mañana antes de salir y empezó a caminar al recién llegado tren pero algo le impidió seguir caminando.. Ritsu sujetaba parte del equipaje más grande.

"Nos vemos en invierno" exclamo con energía, superando su lapso depresivo demasiado rápido, "Bueno, er, Mugí no comas demasiado pastel en el extranjero; Yui, no molestes a Azu-nya y déjala estudiar; Azu-nya ayuda a Ui con Yui, cuídala mucho" Una vez que cada una recibió sus palabras, realmente no parecían tan sorprendidas. Salvo Yui, quien seguramente olvido que Ricchan también se mudaba a Tokio y se desmoronaba entre lágrimas nuevamente.

Ritsu se volvió a Mio, quien por momentos expedía un aura negra bastante temible para quien fuera menos para la joven castaña.

"Vamos cariño, el tren no esperara para siempre" fingió la voz y la arrastro hasta la puerta más cercana.

Desaparecían de vista conforme la velocidad se incrementaba pero las tres chicas que se quedaban no se movieron hasta que vieron a la presidenta y vicepresidenta dejar por completo el andén, Ricchan agitaba irradiante la mano pero de Mio no vieron señales de vida.

"Estarán bien, ¿no?" pregunto Yui cuando salían de la estación todavía hipando por tanto llorar.

"Eso espero, pero sin duda Mio-senpai quería una vida universitaria más tranquila" contesto Azusa pensando en la actitud de Mio, "Mugi-senpai, ¿Tú qué opinas?"

"¡Oh, Brilla!" exclamó Yui tapándose los ojos al ver la irradiante imagen de la señorita Kotobuki.

"Estarán bien mientras se amen" cantó, muriendo de felicidad.

Las chicas se iban a otra ciudad, donde vivirían solas y juntas en un departamento, tal como una pareja recién casada, ¿Cómo no querían que Mugi estuviera tan eufórica si le estaban dando el mejor condimento a su viva imaginación?

* * *

La primera hora de viaje estuvo monopolizado por un silencio incomodo entre las chicas, donde sólo compartían miradas esporádicas y a destiempo, pues mientras Mio miraba a Ritsu, ésta veía otra cosa y cuando le correspondía la mirada Mio se sonrojaba y se volvía a otro lugar.

Sin embargo, el juego parecía ser demasiado bueno para Ritsu pues podía ver una y otra vez las mejillas coloradas de Mio y con ello, recordar nuevamente el porqué se había enamorado de ella.

"Deberías dejar de usar gotas para similar lágrimas, te dejan marcas en la piel" comentó Mio a la mitad del camino, seguramente cansada del jueguito que su novia le estaba planteando, no estaba lista para ese implícito modo de coqueteo. Ritsu levanto la ceja sorprendida e indignada.

"No podía llorar realmente, mi felicidad no era tan grande para ser acompañada por lágrimas" replico.

"¿Estás feliz por haber venido?"

"Por supuesto, después de que nuestro amor imposible se ha hecho posible no iba a darte la oportunidad de venir a la ciudad, que algún pervertido te sedujera y alejara de mi vida… ¡No señor!" expreso con ímpetu.

"¿Quién crees que soy?" grito en sincronía de su mano y el contacto con la cabeza de Ricchan, Pasaron algunos tediosos minutos hasta que Mio no pudo evitarlo más y soltó una graciosa risita, "Entonces… ¿Estás celosa de algo que no ha pasado?"

"¿Quién ha dicho celos? Sólo quiero estar segura de que estés bien… ¿Te parezco una molestia?" dijo haciendo un descarado mohín doloroso.

"No, no… yo sólo" contesto queriendo componer la situación, pero sin que su característica ingenuidad se lo hicieran posible, "bueno, quería saber para qué has vendido."

"Mira que estás tan poco enterada de lo que hago que podría estar viendo a alguien a tu espalda y ni cuenta te darías" bromeó.

"¿Serías capaz?" sus orbes grises se inundaron al tiempo que pronunciaba la última oración.

"Tengo que hacer algo contigo" dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza, suspirando mientras lo negaba rotundamente, "He sido admitida en la escuela adjunta de la Universidad para estudiar música, ¿No crees que es genial? Tendré un título por hacer lo que me gusta" expreso su emoción.

"¿Has venido a Tokio ya?" pregunto Mio en forma de reclamo y con tono sorprendido.

"¿Dónde crees que he estado toda la semana? He vuelto por ti y por lo último de mi ropa" sonrió.

"Pensaba que trabajabas"

"Bueno, tampoco es que se pague solo el lugar que escogí"

* * *

Dejaron la estación un poco tarde pues la afluencia ahí era mayor que en la ciudad de la que venían, cogieron un taxi siendo uno de los pocos lujos que se podían dar a partir de ahora y llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos que quedaba relativamente cercano a la Universidad de Mio y al trabajo de Ritsu.

El lugar se veía apacible y seguro, dos de las características que Ritsu consideraba imprescindibles para que Mio pudiera vivir tranquila.

"¡Ta, dah! Tiene cocina, sala, un baño, lugar para dos futones y mi batería" dijo animada guiando a Mio por el reducido espacio pero ideal para dos personas, "Como si fuéramos un par de recién casadas"

"Ritsu, es demasiado rápido, yo no…yo no" la sola idea le hacía perder el hilo de sus ideas y llevarla por un desvanecimiento progresivo.

"¿Estás pensando cosas pervertidas, Mio?" se tapo la boca y movió la mano tal como si fuera una mujer mayor y no ella quien se burlara. Percibía el golpe mientras más la avergonzaba pero la había perdido mucho antes, "Malpensada" dijo inclinándose hacia ella, "Con tenerte sujeta de la mano mientras duermes sería completamente feliz" Mio la miro incrédula e ilusionada, "… por ahora."

Le robó un beso y desapareció de la vista.

Aquel primer día fue toda una travesía para ambas, Ritsu no dejaba pasar ocasión para apenar a Mio con frases ambiguas y gestos que sólo provocaban su frecuente desmayo.

En cambio, Mio estaba en el plan de negarse a cualquier cosa que llevara demasiada intimidad entre ellas, necesitaba acoplarse a la idea de vivir juntas, el hecho de estar así con Ritsu, no le permitía confesarle que había apartado un lugar en una residencia para mujeres un poco lejana del campus.

Esa noche, Ritsu ayudaba a Mio cepillando su cabello para poder dormir, después de un día aparentemente poco ajetreado. Durante el tiempo que la bajista se tomaba un baño, Ricchan había tendido los futones y preparado una modesta cena para dos, pues muy a su pesar tampoco podrían darse un banquete hasta que cobrara su primer sueldo.

"Tienes el cabello hermoso" halago Ritsu los mechones por los que pasaba el cabello, "Y empiezo a ver porque, es demasiado y tienes que cepillarlo así cada noche"

"Calla Ritsu"

La chica se rió una vez más antes de apagar las luces y acomodarse en su lugar.

Estaba empezando a sentir el sopor del cansancio apoderarse de ella cuando un tibio toque en su mano la sorprendió, Mio estaba entrecruzando sus dedos con ella, algo cálido se extendió por su cuerpo. Era lo más bello que había hecho Mio en todo el día.

"Te amo," susurro casi inaudiblemente entre sueños.

Corrección, eso era lo más bello del día.

* * *

La luz del sol apenas tocaba tímidamente el borde de la ventana, los faros de la calle seguían brindando iluminación a aquellos que madrugaban y estaba segura de que no había ningún pájaro que cantara a esas horas.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la hora de levantarse había llegado.

En el ambiente había algo muy peculiar para la joven castaña que no tenía la intención de abrir los ojos, estaba muy calmado, tanto que la respiración profunda que llevaba escuchando toda la noche se había ausentado.

Abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, era demasiado temprano para alguien que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo y lo primero que tuvo en su campo visual fue una mirada directa y atemorizante.

"M-mio, ¿A qué hora te has levantado?" Retrocedió con un salto, colocando ambas manos en su pecho para sosegar el impasible latir de su asustado corazón. El susto fue, infaliblemente, el mejor despertador.

La chica no le respondió, parecía concentrada en los ojos de Ritsu, estaba abrazando sus rodillas y si conocía su expresión, parecía que sufría uno de sus típicos ataques de pánico pero con la variante de lágrimas en los ojos – que bien podría sacar un _Moe, moe, kyun_ de Ritsu- que delataba alguna especie de temor nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" inquirió preocupada, acercándose lentamente por si estaba desmayada o sonámbula.

"Es la primera vez que voy a la escuela sin ti desde que te conozco" rompió a llorar cuando Ritsu le toco el rostro para sujetar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, se lanzó a sus brazos cual niña pequeña.

La recogió entre sus manos, suspirando sin el menor indicio de exasperación, pensando seriamente la respuesta al infantil – y dulce- dilema de Mio.

"Entonces te llevaré a la escuela y estaré ahí cuando salgas, cada día, hasta que desees lo contrario" prometió tomándole del mentón y colorando su rostro de manera que sus ojos se vieran directamente y la intención del juramento quedara como un gesto sincero.

"¿Y sí nunca lo quiero?"

"Me verás fuera allí, pase lo que pase" lo dijo en lo que parecía tono de amenaza, haciéndola reír por primera vez en el día.

La dejo por un momento para acomodarse el cabello y quitarse el flequillo que le impedía buena parte de la visión pero la diadema le fue arrebatada bruscamente de las manos. La manera en que inquirió con la mirada podría haber sido muy dura para Mio pero cuando Ritsu centro su atención en las mejillas altamente rojas, no pudo sentir nada más que ternura.

"En realidad… M-me gustas mucho así" confeso, el rojo en sus mejillas parecía casi brotar por sus poros. Estaba tan apenada por revelar algo considerado tan íntimo de su pensamiento.

* * *

El camino a la escuela era relativamente corto, caminaron en silencio aproximadamente por diez minutos, tomadas de la mano y compartiendo la enorme bufanda de Mio, dejando que su respiración en forma de vapor se juntase cuando exhalaban, yéndose como una solo suspiro mezclado al cielo.

En realidad parecía algo de no creerse aún, después de todo, habían hecho exactamente lo mismo por poco más de una década y por su mente jamás paso que sintieran de manera mutua aquel sentimiento tan hermoso.

Ritsu fue quien se animo a dar el primer y más difícil paso, sin embargo, la primera en darse cuenta de que los latidos de su corazón estaban gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga había sido Mio.

Fue algo tan difícil de entender en ese tiempo y aún lo era ahora, tan poco creíble pero tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Ahora se veían, de la mano, con la cara roja por el contacto y lo que solían ser sonrisas de compañerismo, eran ahora de complicidad. Una complicidad por enfrentar el sentimiento que susurraban sus manos entrelazadas, por ocultar los suspiros y para inhibir el incorregible deseo de tocar sus labios.

No tenían opción, era un amor de dos.

Un secreto para el mundo pero una experiencia bella para dos jóvenes.

"Bueno, Akiyama-san, nos vemos en unas horas" dijo solemnemente Ritsu al despedirse de Mio, "No quiero enterarme de que has tonteado con chicos en tu primer día"

Mio rió por su broma, haciéndose el propósito de empezar a tratarla un poco mejor y se más tolerante con ella.

"Te extrañaré" le confesó dejando el rastro de sus labios en la mejilla de la chica mientras corría a la entrada y desaparecía por ella.

Tocó ensimismada su piel, curiosamente más cálida que el resto, cosas como esa hacían que su corazón saltara de emoción desbocadamente y le revivían aquel ayer en que supo que Mio era y sería la persona que amaría lo que le quedaba de vida.

* * *

Algún tiempo después -_hablando de años, siendo precisas_- las cosas entre las chicas empezaban a madurar, ya no era más un noviazgo de dos adolescentes que compartieron una larga amistad y tampoco era un amor apresurado por ser el primero.

Mio al verse constantemente atacada por la personalidad enérgica y optimista de Ritsu, aprendió a sobrellevar sus miedos desde los más difíciles hasta los más absurdos, su timidez era algo que, sencillamente, tenía a flote su relación. No era algo que fuera a dejar con el tiempo ni mucho menos.

Ritsu, bueno, era Ritsu, la misma actitud, la misma personalidad y sobre todo la misma pasión por aquello que amaba. Si bien no era tan madura como Mio, sabía cómo llevar las cosas para seguir en una relación complementada.

Ahora, en su último año en la carrera, se había puesto muy seria en cuanto a sus aspiraciones en la vida y dentro de su ambiente escolar se las arreglo para encontrar otras personas que compartieran sus expectativas a corto plazo.

Cuando ambas regresaban de un largo día escolar, Mio se quedaba en casa haciendo sus labores y colaborando en el aseo de su pequeño hogar; Ritsu, tan pronto la dejaba sana y salva se marchaba a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante cercano, posterior a eso, se reunía para ensayar en con sus compañeros de su peculiar banda llamada: _No name_.

Y se llamaba así básicamente porque entre los cinco chicos que la integraban no se encontraba una Sawa-chan que les ayudara con el nombre.

Ocasionalmente, entre sus reuniones de inspiración, se reunían en el pequeño apartamento en búsqueda de ideas para las canciones siendo que la única que servía para escribirlas era Mio y que los chicos se reunían sólo para hacerle un manojo de nervios a la novia de la líder de la banda.

La primera impresión que Mio se formo de ellos era algo parecido a su club de música ligera, salvo con los contrastes entre personajes está vez. Ritsu se había ocupado de presentarles a su manera uno a uno los integrantes:

"La rubia kohai de ahí es Sarah-chan canta como los ángeles pero le falta afinar con la guitarra; aquel con manía de misterioso es Sou-kun, toca el bajo de maravilla p-pero no tan bien como tú…" En realidad a Mio no le dolía si tocaba o no mejor que ella, lo que le dolía era haber sido, de alguna manera, ignorada para el puesto, "Saeko es la segunda guitarrista y Annlee le hace al teclado" dijo por último señalando a un par de jóvenes, una muy alta y de aspecto demasiado pulcro para ser una guitarrista y otra que casualmente se parecía a Mugi-chan.

Y lo dicho, parecían una versión renovada del HHT con un hombre entre ellos y música un poco más pesada.

Mio dejaba aquel espíritu optimista ser libre con sus ambiciones, si bien era el tema de discusión entre ellas, también era el motivo para seguir con ella. Era exactamente esa peculiar característica de Ritsu lo que hacía clic con ella, su complemento, aquella parte que congeniaba con su alma porque era exactamente lo que le hacía falta.

Cuando una decía no, la otra decía porqué no; cuando una se negaba, la otra ya lo estaba haciendo, era cosa de rutina, el día a día de Mio y Ritsu, y aunque lo negaran e insistieran en que no, todo eso aún gritaba su joven amor.

* * *

Es el final del primer/segundo capítulo en el que se dan saltos de trama un poquito bruscos para justificar el siguiente capítulo, creo que es entendible aún sin haber leído el one shot que origino esta continuación.

En total constara de 4 o 5 capítulos, todos con cambios temporales bruscos pero no muy largos.

Espero les haya agradado, sino, se presta totalmente a correcciones, de hecho, quisiera _reiterarles_ una disculpa por esa diferencia cruel hacia con el canon, en verdad lamento sacar a Ritsu de su papel.

Prometo intentar llevarlo correctamente cuando el drama comience.

El segundo capítulo está en construcción pero pronto lo subiré, promete ser el más dramatico/tragico y viene bajo el nombre de _Efimera dulzura._

**Favor de dejar un review en forma de crítica, comentario, sugerencia / Favor de NO spam.**

**Es broma, el spam es admitido y bien recibido (por lo menos es muestra de que fue leído)**


	2. Efimera Dulzura

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon, historia escrita con relativa prisa (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

* * *

Lo supo cuando se sonrojo la primera vez que se acerco a ella hacía más de una década y lo sabía ahora que sus mejillas estaban inundadas en el rubor más tierno del que podría ser testigo, la amaba, la amaba tanto que se desbordaba de su cuerpo.

Al sentirse observada por ella y hacía que se equivocara al intentar escribir aquel ensayo tan largo. Era algo que Ritsu no entendía ni extrañaba, hacia tanto que los deberes no eran escritos, no más tareas, no más estudio pero eso sí, mucha práctica, la banda era el proyecto final, una última presentación y obtendría algo que podría ser llamado carrera.

Las actividades escolares de Ritsu estaban por consumarse, era cuestión de algunas semanas más y sería libre de dedicarse a la música, a la banda y buscar uno de sus más ambiciosos sueños.

La chica tenía la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa donde Mio intentaba en vano concentrarse. Llevaba buena parte de la tarde suspirando, jugando con la mirada, coqueteando con Mio como aquella vez hacia años, era su juego personal, algo que sólo hacia cuando necesitaba llamar la atención de Mio a toda costa, jamás obtendría la respuesta que deseaba pero le hacía feliz que aquella joven tan dedicada le pudiera brindar por lo menos dos minutos de su tiempo de estudio, extrañaba bastante las tardes en las que pasaban su tiempo tiradas en el cuarto de alguna de ellas haciendo absolutamente nada, cuando podían dedicarse sus momentos de amistad sin el loco ajetreo del trabajo o la escuela. Cuando eran Mio y Ritsu, sólo eso.

"¿Sucede algo Ritsu?" pregunto la ojigris dejando el montón de hojas y al intento de progresar con su tarea bajo la mirada fija de su increíblemente calmada novia.

"Nada, sólo pensando…"

"Eso es nuevo" contesto Mio sonriendo amablemente, Ritsu, al contrario de su personalidad sólo rodó los ojos y suspiro, estirándose sobre la mesa, "¿En qué piensas?"

"En ti y en mí" contesto automáticamente soltando otro suspiro apagado, la chica le miro extrañada, sonaba demasiado seria, ¿Había algo que no sabía?, "Hace tanto que estamos juntas y me preguntaba, ¿Cómo será nuestro futuro?" Mio frunció el entrecejo, "Me refiero a que estoy por terminar lo mío en la universidad y quisiera progresar en la música"

"Lo vienes repitiendo desde que tenías como doce años" dijo Mio volviendo a lo suyo, lo único que tenía Ritsu era la típica ansiedad pre graduación.

"Tú no me has dicho que vas a hacer tras tu graduación" se quejo Ritsu, "Hay cosas que, estando así, tendríamos que postergar"

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Era cierto que Mio no compartía ese sueño con Ritsu, no temía a su burla, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a vivir con esa parte de la chica pero por esa única vez le gustaba quedarse con ese pequeño anhelo de su corazón.

"Mi sueño es seguir a tu lado, como ahora y para siempre" se limito a contestar sin levantar ni un milímetro la mirada, siguiendo con su ensayo.

Pasaron unos instantes sin respuesta, Ritsu se había levantado de la mesa para hacerse de sus cosas y dirigirse a su trabajo.

Era una típica rabieta de la castaña cuando no obtenía lo que quería escuchar, al principio le había sobrehalagado esa visión de Mio pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo, demasiado pequeño quizá, pero todo absolutamente todo lo que le sucedía a Mio le importaba y al parecer, ésta no lograba darse cuenta de eso.

"Volveré algo tarde" dijo antes de salir del pequeño apartamento y cerrando detrás la puerta.

Mio no se inmuto, revelarle aquel deseo era detener el sueño de Ritsu y ella jamás haría eso.

* * *

El trabajo de Ritsu quedaba a tan sólo quince minutos de su departamento, era un restaurante concurrido cercano al centro de Tokio, le pertenecía a una vieja amiga del instituto de su madre y era por ello que le habían aceptado como mesera cuando iba a entrar a la universidad. Actualmente tenía un papel más activo y mejor pagado en el lugar, no obstante Ritsu reflexionaba mucho acerca de seguir ahí cuando se graduara para mantener la estabilidad o bien, emprender el precario camino en la búsqueda de seguir su más grande sueño.

Tenía claro que al terminar su carrera el apoyo de sus padres se le retiraría porque Satoshi también generaría gastos universitarios o por lo menos eso le entendió a su padre cuando se inscribió. Por otro lado, estaba Mio, ¿Qué sucedería con las dos? La quería, cada mañana al despertar y tenerla frente a ella se lo hacía presente, era una bonita manera de iniciar el día.

Pero las metas que aspiraban estaban un poco divididas…

Ritsu se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza, tenía que alejar eso de su mente, cuando llegara el momento vería como resolver el nuevo reto, por ahora sólo debía lidiar con un montón de personas en el trabajo.

"Buen día Sa-chii" saludo a su amiga después de cambiarse la ropa, su joven amiga y su bajista trabajaban con ella atendiendo a los clientes. Sou era muy popular entre las chicas que visitaban aquel lugar, quizá por eso le habían contratado.

"¿Qué tal Ricchan?" le contesto llevando una charola en las manos y dejándola sola para entregarla.

Sou paso a su lado aún impregnando la atmosfera de su afamado misterio, seguía a donde fuera a Sarah, silenciosamente y con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, en realidad esa era la razón por la que se le había contratado, insto cada día desde que la dueña del lugar y Ritsu contrataron a Sarah. No hubo desperdicio en la decisión, por lo menos no para el negocio ya que la vocalista no le prestaba ni una mínima parte de su atención.

_Eran amigos_, le contó lo que le había dicho cuando intento declararse.

Ritsu sonrió, se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si Mio optase por decirle eso cuando le dejo aquel poema, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ante la negativa de su confesión?

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no le gustaba esa perspectiva de la vida dónde no estaban juntas, peor aún, donde su amistad no tenía como seguir tras algo tan embarazoso como el hecho de que una de las dos estaba loca por la otra.

Su mente empezaba a jugarle sucio, divagando a futuro o torturándola con un pasado ficticio.

Podía ver la lucha que hacía Sou, de hecho, su actual tormento la provocaron ellas cuando Mio mostro un poquito de su personalidad posesiva, era cierto que antes de tan humillante situación para Sarah y para Mio, ambas no se llevaban del todo bien, en realidad, podrían ejemplificar la palabra diplomacia, si se hablaban era porque debían hacerlo, estaba Ritsu de por medio.

Ritsu disfrutaba bastante de la pequeña flama que se reflejaba en las pupilas de Mio cuando Sarah andaba cerca, de alguna retorcida manera, le gustaba ver sus sentimientos en esos celos que poco dispuesta estaba a confesar.

Era por ello que no hacía nada por arreglar el problema.

Pero en aquella ocasión las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos… Tras terminar otro de los ensayos Sarah le procuro una botella de agua y como un detalle extra le enjugo el sudor de la frente y nuca. Mio lo había observado antes, en muchas y variadas ocasiones, no obstante, esa era la última que podría soportar, se levanto y salió del lugar, lo hizo con tanta discreción que nadie lo noto inmediatamente.

Camino un par de minutos pensando y dejando salir algunas lágrimas de coraje, coraje que no era capaz de mostrarle a Ritsu, frente ella debía ser Mio, la chica tímida y con miles de miedos, la que había logrado enamorarla, y no Mio la novia insegura.

"_Ritsu idiota_" farfullo entre sus suaves sollozos.

"Comienzo a creer que queda perfecto en mi nombre" el optimista tono de la castaña hizo que diera un brincó por la sorpresa, intento secar su rostro antes de hacerle frente pero no hubo tiempo, "Es de mala educación que te vayas de un lugar sin despedirte, qué dirían tus padres ante semejante falta de cortesía" intento bromear aunque su mismo tono se mostraba serio, Mio tembló bajo el tacto de Ritsu.

A pesar de ser varios centímetros más baja que Mio, se las arreglo para acunar su cara cerca de su cuello sin que le importara la resistencia de la chica ante la caricia, casi obligándola a contestar aquel incomodo abrazo.

Suspiro, por fin noto su error, lo que le parecía un lindo gesto era en realidad un martirio. No quería decir lo siento sólo por decirlo, si lo hacía Mio no entendería bien la situación, la amaba mucho más de lo medible y le halagaba que sintiera celos, sin embargo, necesitaba aprender una lección y quizá había mejor manera de mostrárselo.

La tomó por la mano y la dirigió de regreso con la banda.

"Sarah, ¿Sientes algo por mí?" se poso delante de ella, las palabras resonaron por la habitación chocando como flechas hasta dar con la aludida, Ritsu apretó más su mano contra la de Mio evitando que escapara.

La joven se ruborizo tanto que parecía al borde del desmayo.

"Eres mi amiga y te quiero por ello pero no podría quererte más de lo que amo a la mano que sujeto, lo he hecho desde hace bastante tiempo y no le dejaría a ella" Mio abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible, "pero tampoco dejaría una buena amistad"

No tenía mayor elección, estaba entre revelar la verdad y joder las cosas o fingir locura y dejar que su relación siguiera fluyendo.

"Yo…yo en realidad estoy aquí por Sou" se acerco instintivamente al único chico del lugar.

El bajista, que poco tenía que ver, la miro extrañado pegada a su brazo, frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a las chicas dejando el instrumento de lado.

"No era la manera en que lo quería volver publico" se limito a contestar, siguiendo la escena improvisada de la rubia.

A los pocos minutos se despidieron, Sarah no lograba soltar Sou por más que lo quisiera, los ojos inquisitivos de la otra pareja la seguían, sintió un enorme remordimiento aunque le consolaba haber actuado correctamente.

El silencio las acompaño hasta que entraron a su hogar, Mio no lograba aceptar las implorantes miradas de Ritsu, sentía una nueva especie de humillación por su parte, intento huir al baño, evitarla hasta que no hubiera el compromiso de hablarlo.

En contra de sus deseos, sus manos siguieron firmemente agarradas. Ritsu estaba consciente de que la forma de arreglar el asunto rayaba en lo cruel para Mio aunque en el momento parecía ser la mejor alternativa para darle aquella lección, debía aprender a tener mayor confianza en ella, en lo que sentían y lo que eran.

"A veces, sólo a veces, me pregunto quién es más tonta" dijo Ritsu envolviéndola por la espalda en otro más de sus singulares abrazos, "Sí tú por creer que me importas tan poco o yo por no saber cómo mostrarte cuán importante eres para mí" no hubo reacción de parte de ninguna, Mio estaba estática y Ritsu recargaba su barbilla en su hombro estando de puntillas, "Podrán quererme muchas más personas, podrán ser todo lo que tú no eres… después de tanto, no puedo creer que aún no seas capaz de ver que mis ojos son para ti y que mi corazón late a la par del tuyo"

"Ritsu…"

"Como sea, debes hacerte a la idea porque cuando sea famosa tendrás que enfrentarte a miles de fanáticos que se morirán por mí" bromeó rompiendo la atmosfera y aquel golpe que rogaba por ser dado se hizo presente.

_Si, en definitiva fueron ellas las que crearon ese nuevo sentir para Sou-kun, _ pensó Ritsu cuando caminaban por la calle en dirección a la escuela para practicar la última canción, él caminaba a un paso de Sarah procurando poner toda la atención a las palabras sin sentido de la chica. Parecía un perrito rodeando a su dueña, irradiando tantas cosas, dedicación, cariño… amor, una escena bastante enternecedora si no fuera porque Sarah sólo se dedicaba a parlotear con ese hombre carente de experiencia.

"Lo que hay que ver" se dijo internamente antes de incorporarse a la plática y dejar que el chico descansara.

Llego a casa pasada la media noche, estaba parcialmente oscurecida la pequeña sala de estar, en realidad no podían dormir sin una luz encendida, la naturaleza de Mio se lo prohibía.

Se hizo del pijama en silencio y la acompaño por fin, se acomodo en el futón, mirando el techo en el intento de vaciar su mente de las tonterías que le robaban el sueño, colocó una mano bajo su cabeza para ofrecerle mayor apoyo y la otra esperaba pacientemente… los dedos de la mano de Mio se entrelazaron con los suyos. Suspiro, se preguntaba cuando estaría lista para dar el siguiente paso.

"Ritsu" cuchicheo con voz totalmente aletargada y ella volteo por instinto, "Has algo de provecho, si sólo…"gruño dándose la vuelta.

Ritsu entrecerró los ojos, aunque sabía que estaba dormida no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Percebes, percebes en tu cama" susurro fingiendo la voz, acto seguido se tendió como si llevara horas durmiendo mientras Mio se incorporaba violentamente y revisaba por si era verdad.

Ritsu se rió internamente intentando cubrirlo con un pequeño ataque de tos.

* * *

Las miraban con una incredulidad plasmada en el rostro que era para fotografiarse.

Los señores Tainaka se habían presentado para asistir al acto académico de su hija, quien ese día terminaba su formación en música y, aunque no era la proeza que esperaban de un hijo suyo, estaban sumamente orgullosos de que hubiera optado por lo que más le hacía feliz.

Ritsu los había recibido con un desayuno especial, esperando que los tuviera entretenidos mientras ella y Mio se arreglaban para el evento, sus padres las veían ir y venir por el por el reducido espacio, cambiando las cosas que llevaban en la mano, sujetando otras con la boca, desayunando apresuradamente, entre mucho más.

No era un secreto para ellos que su hija estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, de alguna manera lo sospechaban cuando le llego la adolescencia y todo para ella era Mio esto, Mio aquello, Mio y la música, Mio y la escuela…

En su tiempo lo tomaron como una fase, otra etapa más antes de madurar, un enamoramiento pasajero, estaban casi seguros de que cierto día su hija llegaría de la mano de un buen muchacho y se los presentaría como su novio, con suerte él sería padre de sus nietos, le daría a Ritsu una casa y la vida feliz que todo padre desea. Ese día llego, ella les prometió una sorpresa antes de salir de casa, el brillo en sus ojos les dio esperanzas, '_le había encontrado' _pensaron minutos antes de que la chica entrara arrastrando a su mejor amiga tras de sí, ninguno de los dos mostro alguna señal de asombro, respiraron profundo e intentaron hablar con dos chicas confundidas.

No lograron absolutamente nada, tan sólo la comprobación de algo que ya estaban esperando, su hija no fue capaz de declararse gay, repitió una vez y otra lo mucho que amaba a Mio. Dejaron el tema por la paz, si era feliz así y no le importaba nada más, era libre de hacer su vida a propia complacencia.

Y ahora eran testigos de lo bien acopladas que estaban como pareja, quizá sonara repetitivo pero eran el complemento la una de la otra, no existía definición más adecuada. La señora Tainaka sonrió ante lo que observaba, su pecho no lograría aguantar tanto orgullo, su pequeña creció tan rápido y parte de ese progreso quizá se lo debía a la otra niña ahora vuelta mujer, seco una lágrima rebelde antes de que ambas jóvenes aparecieran en escena vestidas para la ocasión.

"Aún no sucede nada y ya estás llorando mujer" exclamó Ritsu al ver a su progenitora limpiar su rostro, "Espero no se pongan demasiado sentimentales en la ceremonia" los señalo con el dedo en forma de advertencia.

Detrás suyo, Mio sólo rodaba los ojos.

Absolutamente todos los alumnos próximos a graduarse llevaban un atuendo oscuro y eran separados tan pronto entraban al auditorio adjunto de la Universidad, Ritsu les sonrió a sus padres antes de irse a reunir con los tres miembros de la banda que terminaban junto con ella la carrera, a los lejos, Sarah observaba su festejo preparándose para el concierto final.

El discurso del director fue lacónico, menciono las metas que tenían establecidas para la generación que egresaba, se definió con gran orgullo y prosiguió a entregar los diplomas a sus alumnos ya que eran un número realmente limitado.

Los pocos padres que concurrían el lugar abrazaron a sus hijos cuando les llevaban aquel papel, los felicitaban y llenaban de elogios, todos salvo cuatro alumnos, Ritsu entre ellos.

La pequeña tarima en el auditorio estaba adornada con los instrumentos necesarios, era la 'sorpresa' de la ceremonia, arreglada por alumnos para despedirse de la escuela.

La canción inicio con el típico 1, 2, 3, 4 aunado con el golpeteo de las baquetas antes de comenzar con la estruendosa actuación de la chica, le siguió la guitarra y tras una pausa, los demás instrumentos hicieron su entrada. Las personas presentes se contagiaron por el ritmo de la melodía, acompañándoles con las palmas o sencillamente siguiéndolos fascinados con la mirada.

Mio tenía una noción muy clara del estilo de Ritsu, sin embargo, en esta única ocasión se sorprendió de su manera de tocar, ya no sólo era mover las muñecas en el acto creando un compas para la banda, no, esta vez estaba incorporándose en el espectáculo. La canción termino y en la culminación de Ritsu su baqueta la señalo, guiñándole el ojo, sonriendo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Era su canción, la que escribieron juntas en cada noche de desvelo.

El concierto siguió, se presentaron otras dos bandas que hicieron un trabajo soberbio en la presentación por la calificación final.

Sarah se despidió de todos conteniendo las lágrimas, todos se iban y ella se quedaba un año más, Sou intento animarla prometiendo que seguirían estando juntos para seguir con su música hasta que conquistaran su sueño y Ritsu se unió a los ánimos.

"Pequeña Sa-chii, la única variante es que ya no tendrás con quien divertirte durante la escuela" comento cargada de alegría, "nos seguirás viendo en el trabajo, a nosotros y a la amargada de la dueña" dijo imitando a una señora que les indicaba con una mano en la cintura algún error.

"¡Ritsu!" la llamó su madre.

"Perdona, a Susumi-san" se corrigió, olvidando por completo que era una buena a amiga de su madre, "¿Qué les ha parecido?" se volvió a ellos repentinamente más enérgica.

"Me alegra saber que no has desperdiciado del todo tu tiempo en la escuela" comento su padre en forma de broma.

"Ha sido algo bonito" aventuro la señora Tainaka.

"¿Bonito? ¿Has dicho bonito?" algo en el interior de la chica se encendió, bonito, las niñas sin talento tocaban bonito, las personas que tocaban por diversión también pero alguien que le quería dedicar su vida a la música no tocaba bonito…

"Tu actuación ha sido asombrosa" se medió Mio antes de que Ritsu dijera alguna idiotez.

"¿Verdad qué si?" contesto con su característica alegría, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra 'bonito' instantes atrás, "Debo ir a recoger algunas cosas antes de partir, pero me aseguraré de dejar mi segundo botón para ti Mio-chan" bromeó señalando su pecho.

"Déjate de tonterías y vete" contesto Mio ligeramente sonrojada, "Esas cosas son de niñas"

Ritsu soltó la carcajada pero no se quedo a armar jaleo con Mio.

Los padres de Ritsu la miraron aún más emocionados con la idea de tener a alguien como ella formando parte de su familia, justo lo que la inmadura de Ritsu necesitaba, alguien con autoridad para ponerla seria cuando se necesitase.

"Muchas gracias, Akiyama-san" dijo su suegro, "Cuando esa niña salió de nuestra casa hace tres años era eso exactamente, una niña con 18 años… Viéndola ahora, no logro evitar ver cómo ha cambiado, no mucho a decir verdad pero lo necesario para que se note que tiene claras sus prioridades" respiro un poco para darle tiempo a Mio de comprender sus palabras, "El merito es tuyo, se ha transformado por ti y eso significa mucho para nosotros"

"Yo no…no realmente"

"No importa que no veas el cambio o lo creas incierto. Es bueno saber que Ricchan encontró alguien que la pueda poner en su lugar y lleve las riendas de la relación" termino su discurso, "No podía esperar nada mejor Akiyama-san"

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que ella era el chico entre las dos?

Su esposa tras él sólo se dedico a asentir a todo lo que decía, eran dignos padres de Ritsu.

"Nos vemos después de tu reunión en el club" se despidió Ritsu, dejándola en la entrada de la universidad como lo hacía cada mañana.

Mio ya se había saltado un par de clases para poder acompañarla en su acto académico y no podía darse el lujo de faltar todo el día porque su club de literatura no le daba oportunidad de ausentarse demasiado.

Se permitió despedirla con un gesto de la mano y se volvió hacia sus padres.

"¿Has decidido ya que deseas como regalo de graduación?" pregunto su padre al tiempo que se iluminaban los ojos castaños de Ritsu.

Asintió sin mayor retraso.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas el brillo alegre en los ojos de Ritsu se fue mitigando, cada mañana despertaba con una sonrisa a Mio, le acompañaba a la escuela sometiéndola a una plática sin la mayor importancia y cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba, sonreía nuevamente y contestaba con una bisílaba: Nada.

Así paso ese día, el siguiente y el posterior a ese.

Ciertamente no estaba bien, trabajaba el doble desde que se había graduado, practicaban cuando Sarah tenía tiempo libre y buscaban oportunidades cuando el trabajo en el restaurant era poco.

Se estaba topando con un imprevisto en el sueño, quizá todo ese tiempo, entre su feliz ingenuidad no se percató de que con sólo proclamarse graduada no obtendría un contrato al instante y era eso lo que la estaba retrayendo tanto.

De noche, cuando terminaba su turno, llegaba al departamento y se encerraba por largo tiempo en el baño – siendo ése, el único lugar privado de la casa- hasta que apreciada la luna, se iba a acostar, sujetando la mano de Mio como si fuere lo que la mantenía firme en sus anhelos.

Uno de los temores de Mio se estaba presentando, si bien jamás quiso limitar a Ritsu, era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. La oportunidad no le esperaba en la capital, debía iniciar un poco más abajo o fuera del país pero cada vez que lo mencionaba siquiera, la castaña se negaba rotundamente.

"Mi sueño comienza y acaba donde esté Mio" se limitaba a decir.

Los demás miembros de la banda lo tenían claro, en Tokio no alcanzarían sus metas, básicamente porque muchos otros talentos se mudaban a la ciudad en búsqueda de lo mismo, por más buena que fuera la música, por más maravilloso que tocaran, no lograrían demasiado concentrándose en una sola ciudad.

"Es un viaje corto, tres días máximo" escucho la voz de Sarah por el celular que Ritsu sujetaba firmemente contra su oreja, "Vamos, es una oportunidad nulamente repetible"

"No" repitió Ritsu, "Tengo cosas que hacer aquí"

"Hanto-sensei se ha esforzado en…"

"Pueden ir tú y Sou" contesto Ritsu.

"Sou no es el líder de la banda… y yo tampoco, quieren verte a ti" atajo los pensamientos de Ritsu.

"Tengo planes ese día"

"Estoy segura de que Akiyama-san podrá ir sola a la escuela un par de días" volvió a leer su mente.

"No está en discusión, si hemos de tener éxito será aquí…" su celular le fue arrebatado tan bruscamente que le dolió la oreja.

"Ira" colgó.

"Mio-chan, por favor…" imploro Ritsu en la estación, "No tengo porque hacerlo, sería más feliz aquí a tu lado, puedo hacer cualquier otra cosa…"

Mio ignoro sus palabras, no iba a seguir soportando su fingida felicidad, no si estaba en sus manos curar la melancolía que no se disponía a aceptar.

"Mio," rogó con los ojos, el tren estaba ya esperando a los pasajeros.

"Son sólo un par de días Ritsu-sempai" comento Sarah mientras arrastraba a Ritsu por el andén.

"Mio" volvió a llamarla.

"No comentas tonterías, da buena impresión y por favor, trae de vuelta un sí" fueron sus palabras de despedida, le dio un beso en la frente y le empujó para que entrara en el tren, "Cuida de ella Sarah"

La chica asintió y el tren partió.

Los ojos llorosos de Ritsu le volvieron a la mente, sentía una gran nostalgia por haberla obligado a irse, sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estarían separadas, y si obtenían una respuesta favorable, no sería la única.

Pero lo hacía por su bien, le estaba dejando que se acercara a su sueño, no podía detenerla al igual que no podía seguirla, quizá vislumbraba el inicio de su fin.

Todo el día su mente estuvo ausente de lo que pasaba alrededor, cualquier cosa le recordaba los ojos que le rogaban a para no marcharse, _y pensar que le había creído más madura en ese tiempo_, incapaz de entender a qué se debía ese grado de dependencia o lealtad a su promesa. Se había saltado las clases, pero sin salvarse de las actividades del club, la presidenta era muy exigente con los miembros, siendo que eran los alumnos que más demostraban valía para la literatura, los presionaban para sacar lo mejor de sí.

Se suponía que debían empezar con una serie de ideas para comenzar los siguientes trabajos, entre ellos, un libro.

Mio seguía sin tener la mente en ello, volvía una y otra vez a la escena que protagonizo en la mañana.

"Akiyama-san, ¿alguna idea?" le pregunto la presidenta, mirándole seriamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Sueños" aventuro.

"Demasiado vago, explíquese" pidió.

"Sueños y sacrificios, ¿qué se da por cumplirlos, cuál es el precio?" prosiguió.

"Bastante pesimista" acotó la chica y cuestiono al siguiente alumno.

¿Lo era? Parecía ser objeto de una buena trama, una novela plagada de egoísmo por una parte y sacrificio por la otra, formando un mismo ser, una misma idea, una misma persona.

_Basta_, se regaño.

Terminada la sesión del club, y con la idea de que Ritsu no estaría al salir para pasarle un poco de su desenfrenada energía, se dirigió sin mayor demora a casa. No le entusiasmaba regresar, porque sabía que se encontraría con un departamento solo y su primera noche sin coger la mano de Ritsu, ni escuchar sus suaves ronquidos o sus balbuceos al dormir.

Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño.

Por la mañana un ruido familiar le despertó repentinamente, era como si alguien estuviera cocinando y se oía tan cerca… no podía creerlo, se suponía que no debía volver hasta el día siguiente.

Se levanto con prisa, con las palabras de reprocho en la punta de la lengua y la mano preparada para darle su merecido en el caso de salir con alguna idiotez pero se topó con el televisor encendido, la alarma que utilizaba Ritsu cada mañana para poderse levantar.

"Tonta" se dijo a si misma y regreso a la cama.

Y como si el día anterior se repitiera, su mente se separo de su cuerpo esperando el retorno de lo que le hacía sentirse infeliz en ese momento. En sus vagos pensamientos, la pregunta se repetía una y otra vez: ¿Qué si le decían que si? ¿Si tenía que dejar Tokio e irse a Kyoto o a cualquier otro lugar?

Estaba segura de que no era la manera en la que querría vivir el siguiente año antes de poderse reunir con ella nuevamente de ser un si la respuesta.

El sueño le venció rápido esa noche, sujetando entre sus brazos la almohada de Ritsu, pretendiendo que era ella quien le devolvía el abrazo.

La situación de la mañana anterior se repitió casi en forma de deja vu, el ruido en la cocina era reconocible del programa que estaba sintonizado para la alarma, recordaba haberlo apagado.

"Lo que hay que soportar" salió del futón a regañadientes, arrastrando los pies para ir a desconectar el infernal aparato.

"Mio" la sonrisa de Ritsu se estrello contra su recién adquirida realidad matutina.

No fue consciente de cómo termino tirada sobre Ritsu, presionándola en un abrazo tan ansioso que parecía estar a punto de asfixiar a su novia ya fuera por la presión o la prometida rotura de costillas.

"Un poco menos fuerte" rogó forzadamente Ritsu, sin evitar el gesto de Mio.

"T-te extrañe" balbuceo mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas en el pecho de Ritsu, y ésta le daba algunas tontas palmaditas en la cabeza, "Perdona, ¿Cómo te ha ido?" inquirió deshaciendo el abrazo- que a esas alturas ya parecía una llave de inmovilización sobre Ritsu- e incorporándose para lograr sentarse y verle a los ojos.

Ritsu evito su mirada.

"Quieren que probemos suerte en el mercado extranjero, un disco, algunos conciertos" comento como quien no quiere la cosa. Algo dentro de Mio se rompió en ese momento, no obstante, Ritsu prosiguió, "Así que he dicho que no"

"Pero es lo que siempre has querido, es tu deseo, tu sueño…" lo decía con tanto fervor que parecía no dolerle más de lo que le asombraba.

"Ya lo había dicho antes: Mi sueño comienza y acaba donde esté Mio" musito mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del cabello de su chica, "Si no estás a mi lado, qué más da todo lo demás que obtenga" no lo decía para autoconvencerse, lo estaba diciendo en serio, "Aparte, el inglés no es lo mío" sonrió volviendo a ser ella.

"Tonta" susurro Mio jalando levemente el despeinado flequillo que sobresalía en la frente de Ritsu.

"Pero por ti" contesto ella.

* * *

Hacia un Enero algo frío pero no lo necesario como para deshacerse del calor que brinda una profunda pasión, apagar el candente deseo de ver la suma de todos los sueños por fin realizarse, ni tampoco para mitigar la esperanza en la vida de alguien.

Y ese alguien llevaba por nombre Tainaka Ritsu.

Ese día se cumplía un año más en todo sentido, un año más de vida en la persona que le daba vida a ella, un año festejando su mismo sentir, un año más en que su corazón llevaba una sincronía.

Por el cuerpo de la joven la energía recorría cada lugar, tocando cada rincón de su ser, escuchaba el sonido de sus movimientos, cada melodía del toque de sus baquetas en el instrumento, la sinfonía unida de toda la banda, aún con la conmoción del momento podía imaginarse a los miembros moverse alocadamente por el reducido espacio cantando la misma canción que acababa de sonar por la radio.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba hasta acariciar su mejilla y caer en su pantalón, respiraba agitada por la emoción, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como aquello, estaba viendo el inicio de su más grande sueño ponerse frente a ella.

"Ricchan, ¿Cómo ha estado?" inquirió Sarah-chan cuando la música cambio bruscamente, tenía la cara colorada por contener el sentimiento de logro en su espera a que Ritsu fuera la primera en celebrarlo.

"No podría ser mejor" se limito a contestar.

Lo habían escuchado sólo ellas dos, los otros miembros de la banda no pudieron asistir a su estreno en la radio como se había planificado desde antes.

"Eso no ha sido lo que esperaba de ti" dijo en tono quejumbroso Sarah cambiando su exasperada emoción por una tremenda desilusión.

"Sa-chii, días como hoy, justamente hoy, no hay mayor lugar para la felicidad que el compartir otro año de vida" recito con una seriedad tan poco creíble para alguien que en el paso de los años le conocía tan bien, "Hoy es un día de muchos, pero único entre tan pocos" estaba actuando con tanta madurez para cubrir su ataque de euforia.

"Ya veo, hoy es el día" se limito a decir Sarah encontrando la causa de la poca emoción que le producía su éxito en la radio.

"Nada más que este magnífico día" le brillaron los ojos con tal intensidad que cualquiera empezaría a vislumbrar su intención, saco un pequeño artilugio de su mochila y se lo enseño a su amiga.

"Ricchan, es impresionante" se admiro mientras observaba el objeto que Ritsu sostenía con orgullo entre su dedo índice y pulgar, seguramente ahí estaba su primer sueldo directo de la banda, "Estoy segura de que le va a encantar"

"Por esta ocasión no hay duda de que mi regalo lleva mayor intención que valor" rió internamente, por lo menos no la haría gritar de miedo… esta vez, "Aunque cabe decir que me suena egoísta, es un regalo para las dos"

Sarah rodó los ojos por la actitud de fingido egoísmo de parte de su mejor amiga y líder de la banda. Llevaba algunos meses esperando esta ocasión, era realmente inevitable, algo como lo que tenían esas dos chicas sencillamente no se podía menguar y, como en toda relación, el paso más lógico lo estaba por dar Ritsu.

Aunque lo negara le traía un poco de melancolía saberlas a tan poco de su felicidad, de cierta forma les tenía un poco de envidia, desde la primera vez que conoció a Ricchan algo en ella le había fascinado, qué más podía ser, era la clase de persona que quieres tener a tu lado por lo enérgica que es pero al mismo tiempo evitas porque no le puedes seguir el ritmo.

No es que estuviera enamorada de su senpai, no, era algo diferente pero a la vez parecido.

En realidad, no había mejor complemento que Mio para Ritsu, eran la representación de la palabra, verlas juntas discutiendo sobre el tema de una canción mientras una escribía y la otra corregía o mejoraba la idea, aquellas risas, sus comentarios…

Estaba segura de que serían aún más felices, aunque eso le empezaba a sonar imposible.

"Sa-chii" le hablo Ritsu frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que pasaba su mano frente el rostro de la chica, Sarah despertó de su divagación abruptamente, "Tengo que irme, por más famosa que se vuelva la canción en la radio, sigo teniendo que mantener un hogar y para ello tengo que cumplir con mi turno en el restaurant, ¿Vienes?"

"Claro" sonrió, tomó su bolso y siguió a la castaña fuera.

* * *

Tal como dictaba la rutina, la espero fuera de la escuela a la hora justa en que salía, con una flamante sonrisa y recargada en la motocicleta (regalo de su familia por la graduación)

Mio, también como dictaba la rutina, apareció platicando con su mejor amiga de la universidad sobre la última tarea que les habían dejado, rodó los ojos en cuanto le vio con aquel monstruo mecánico.

"Hola Tama-chan" saludo animadamente Ritsu a la compañera de su novia.

"¿Qué tal Tainaka-san?" respondió poco extrañada de la familiaridad de la chica, "Hasta mañana Mio-chan, espero que sigas pasando un bonito día"

"Lo festejaremos en grande" interrumpió Ritsu, como de costumbre.

"Gracias Tamao" se despidió para evitar más información de parte de la castaña.

Volteo a ver a Ritsu, la idea de subir en esa cosa no le tentaba en lo más mínimo, desde que se la había comprado evitaba tener contacto con ella, rogándole para que caminaran a sus respectivos destinos. Generalmente así era, Ritsu era consciente del miedo que le generaba e iba caminando para recogerla y dejarla, sin embargo, desde su graduación la veía con mayor frecuencia montada en la motocicleta, alucinada por la rápido que se podía desplazar.

Ahora, cada vez que la banda tocaba, era de esperarse ver ese demonio…

"Vamos Mio" le estiro la mano para ayudarle a subir.

"Me niego" refunfuño.

"No, no lo haces, llevo planeando este día por meses como para que tengas un capricho ahora" respondió Ritsu llena de autoridad, colocándole el único casco a Mio casi a la fuerza.

"¿Qué puede haber de planeado en un cena casera?" espeto Mio muy inconforme con pasar así su cumpleaños.

"Me subestimas cruelmente, cielo" contesto muy divertida, "sujétate" Indico prendiendo la moto y acelerando un poco brusco con una sola intención.

"¡Ritsu!" los gritos de Mio invadieron el espacio pero sus manos firmemente presionaban a la conductora, cortándole sutilmente la respiración.

Lo repitió sólo dos veces más, estaba dispuesta a dejarla en paz tan pronto notara que no se dirigían a casa para una "simple cena casera"

"Hoy ha sonado por primera vez nuestra canción en la radio, a la banda le ira de maravilla tras eso, inclusive hemos recibido una invitación al festival de rock de este año" comento alegremente reduciendo la velocidad de la moto, sintió el casco recargarse en su espalda, intentando imaginar que la respiración de Mio chocaba contra su nuca, no podía postergarlo más, suspiro "¿Sabes Mio? He notado que eso no es lo que más me hace feliz, hay algo más, algo de lo que jamás podría prescindir…Durante todo este tiempo juntas me he demostrado lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado, a pesar de todas y tantas cosas que hemos vivido, tus celos, tus miedos, absolutamente todo de ti han logrado una única ambición en mi vida…" calló un par de segundos, "Lo único que deseo de la vida, es pasarla junto a ti"

Se detuvo al final de la calle, esperando la señal verde. Saco una pequeña y bien dimensionada cajita de su bolsillo delantero pero antes de mostrársela, decidió que aquella cara de un SI prometido necesitaba la impresión de primera mano.

Soltó la sortija sobre su palma de la mano…

…Sólo hicieron falta dos parpadeos y un latido para ver todo su mundo destruido.

A pesar de que la señal de alto estaba ahí, de que las chicas estaban sumidas en la pregunta implícita del momento, de que después de tanto para que ese sueño se viera realizado, el conductor de aquel auto no fue capaz de frenarse a tiempo.

Mio envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a Ritsu por la sorpresa y el instinto de ver venir un precipitado final a su inmensa felicidad, sus brazos le bloquearon la visión al tiempo que los notaba ausentes, cerró los ojos una vez y los abrió al instante…

Giro abruptamente antes de caer al suelo, buscando con la mirada desesperada a Mio entre el pánico que se empezaba a formar en la calle, un líquido cálido le recorría el rostro y le nublaba la vista, no podía encontrarla, se movió cuanto pudo pero el esfuerzo le provocó una aguda punzada en los costados, algo como eso no le impediría seguir en la búsqueda de la otra mitad de su alma, volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez sintió la agonía en su mano. No logro ver la causa, la energía estaba abandonando su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que veía venir la imagen de su amor tan cerca de ella.

* * *

"Ricchan, Ricchan, anda tenemos que ir" una voz conocida estimulo su despertar, la reconocería donde fuera aún cuando habían pasado varios años desde que la escucho así por última vez.

"Mio-chan mala, estaba soñando tan bonito" contestaba con una voz infantil cargada del típico resentimiento de una niña de aproximadamente 8 años.

"Vamos, apresúrate Ricchan, tienes que verlo es maravilloso" le animo una pequeña Mio Akiyama, tendiéndole la mano a la somnolienta Ritsu.

Se talló los ojos para desperezarse e hizo caso de la invitación de su amiga.

Y corrieron, corrieron con la energía que sólo poseían de niñas, como si nada en la vida les pusiera un obstáculo, corrieron para alcanzar algo que Ritsu desconocía pero que a Mio había hechizado.

"Te va a encantar Ricchan, es tan bonito" exclamo emocionada, "Vamos, más rápido Ricchan"

"Espera Mio" le pidió Ritsu, fuera lo que fuera, no estaba segura de querer enterarse ahora de que era aquella cosa tan bonita.

Su mano se soltó…

"¡Espera!" grito con angustia.

Intento seguirla pero sus piernas eran tan cortas que no pudo, tan pronto como le soltó la mano, le había perdido de vista.

* * *

La luz empezaba a incomodar sus ojos a través de sus parpados, intento bloquearla con la mano pero algo sumamente pesado se lo impidió.

"Mio, apaga la luz, es sábado" gruño con una voz que parecía no haber sido usada en días. No hubo respuesta, "Maldita sea, hasta hoy tengo que levantarme temprano" refunfuño.

En cuanto tuvo noción de lo que veía, se encontró con un lugar completamente ajeno a su departamento y por supuesto, Mio no era la causante de la atosigante luz, todo era demasiado blanco, lleno de flores y globos que tenían como leyenda _recupérate pronto._

Empezó a observar con mayor detenimiento, intento levantarse pero algo en el cuello se lo impidió, lo jaló con fuerza usando su mano derecha y fue cuando se pudo incorporar.

En su mano derecha había un inmenso yeso de donde sobresalían varios tubos de mental, estaba acostada y le dolía terriblemente el cuerpo.

"¿Mio?" pregunto un poco confundida.

"Hermana" Satoshi salto del sillón en el que dormitaba al escuchar su voz y marcando lo obvio comento, "Has despertado"

"¿Dónde está Mio?" pregunto de nuevo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Satoshi no sabía cómo contestar eso.

La luz de unos faroles le golpearon como recuerdo, estaba con Mio en dirección a festejar su cumpleaños, le estaba recitando el discurso que llevaba planeando desde semanas atrás y entonces, entonces…

"¡¿Cómo está Mio?" grito embargada por la angustia en la intención de salir de esa cama y buscarla. Descolgó su brazo derecho y estaba a punto de saltar de la cama cuando su hermano menor la empujo.

"Déjame, tengo que ir a buscarla, debo saber si ella está… Si ella está" no lo podía decir, ni siquiera lograba pensarlo.

"No, tienes que estar en cama" le espeto con autoridad, "por lo menos hasta que alguien venga y te revise"

Sin importarle la preocupación de su hermano menor, salto nuevamente pero sus piernas no le respondieron al instante y cayó directo a los brazos del muchacho.

**

* * *

**

Lamento la demora de actualización, me celan terriblemente las tareas y demás deberes de la Universidad, apenas abro Word para escribir y… bueno, no viene al caso.

Les reitero que Ritsu se sale del canon ligeramente pero me gustaría aclarar que después de algún tiempo los personajes tienden a madurar un poco y es exactamente lo que quería plasmar (Aunque quizá no tuve éxito con ello) por lo menos me alegro de no llevarla a una personalidad de realidad alterna.

De cualquier forma una disculpa.

Espero el grosor del capítulo haya compensado la espera (No estoy segura de que alguien lo estuviera esperando del todo, mmm) lo sé, dramático, cursi, idiota tal vez pero quise explorar el cliché de las historias yuri, dónde sin drama no hay trama.

Les pido amablemente que dejen una opinión para saber que les ha parecido, recuerden que el número de comentarios es inversamente proporcional al tiempo de espera.

Bueno, sin más les dejo, porque la nota final podría volverse más larga que el capítulo mismo.

**Favor de dejar un review en forma de crítica, comentario, sugerencia / Favor de NO spam.**

**Es broma, el spam es admitido y bien recibido (por lo menos es muestra de que fue leído)**

Y para aclarar: En esta historia, la única que muere es la moto xD**  
**


	3. Tu desconocida mirada

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

* * *

El ataque de ansiedad que sufrió por la mañana le costó la administración de sedantes para mantenerla controlada hasta que su médico pudiera irle a explicar la situación, sus padres intercambiaban su puesto vigía sustituyendo a Satoshi que poco o nada le podía prohibir.

Pasaban sus miradas sobre ella con cierta culpabilidad, en sus ojos se leía el sentimiento, aquel regalo infernal le trajo un mal desenlace a la vida de su hija.

Ritsu veía entrar y salir enfermeras de su habitación, tan pronto preguntaba por Mio le desviaban la pregunta o le daban respuestas muy vagas.

"¿Tainaka-san? Soy la Doctora Hashimoto Ayako" pregunto una mujer con bata blanca, siendo la primera que le iba a ver, "Ha estado un poco activa, ¿no es así?"

"¿C-cómo está Mio?" parecía no haber más palabras en su léxico que esas tres.

"No tan rápido, ¿Es usted músico, no? Entonces sabe que una melodía lleva un compas" le sonrió amablemente mientras verificaba su expediente y su cuerpo, preguntándole ocasionalmente si tenía molestias o dolor en el cuerpo. La respuesta era no, quizá si le encontraba bien le diría que sucedió con Mio. "Su hermano me refirió que tenía debilidad en las piernas, ¿siente algo extraño aparte de fatiga?" Ritsu volteo a ver inmediatamente a Satoshi con algo de resentimiento.

"Sólo perdí el equilibrio" repuso a regañadientes, un poco cansada de las incesantes preguntas.

La doctora Hashimoto suspiro, dejando por fin que la chica descansara de la exploración, su pronóstico era favorable a pesar de verse tan magullada tras el accidente.

"Es fuerte Tainaka-san, saldrá de aquí en menos de dos semana si se porta bien, eso si nada de rebeldías" le espetó gentilmente mientras firmaba un par de hojas sobre la carpeta que guardaba su expediente. "De momento, sólo hay que preocuparnos por la evolución de su brazo pero la cosa pinta bien" le guiño el ojo y se dispuso a salir.

"Sensei" le llamó Ritsu.

"No me es posible comunicarle nada al respecto" fue su respuesta a la pregunta implícita.

No sabía qué hacer, si intentaba salir de su cuarto le volverían a tranquilizar con un montón de fármacos raros, si preguntaba y obtenía otro_ **no…**_ empezaría a volverse loca.

¿Dónde estaba Mio? ¿Estaría bien? ¿O sólo querían evitarle el impacto hasta que sanara completamente?

Se quedo mirando el techo por lo que le pareció fueron horas, las sombras provocadas por la decoración le daban un aspecto ligeramente tenebroso al lugar, a su lado, su padre roncaba descansando de la misión que representaba cuidar a su hija en desgracia y se pregunto si se culpaba por lo sucedido… Si alguien debía culparse, sería ella, ella fue quien subió a Mio a ese vehículo inseguro, no se fijo en que un auto venía y tampoco espero para darle la sorpresa, si algo le había pasado a Mio, su corazón no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Una lágrima broto por su ojo, recorrió su rostro y cuello hasta perderse en su pecho, donde el nudo de volvió inclusive más doloroso que respirar con las costillas rotas.

* * *

Espero pacientemente por dos días noticias, sin cansarse del no y los recitales de las normas del hospital, con la esperanza calentándole el cuerpo, intentando no darse por vencida con la idea de que en algún lugar de ese mismo edificio respiraba la otra parte de su alma.

Inclusive había utilizado a Sarah para que le obtuviera alguna respuesta, al parecer fue interceptada antes de lograr averiguar algo, así que no lo volvió a intentar. La joven pasaba buena parte de su tiempo haciéndole compañía a Ritsu, intentando animarla para que no se diera tan pronto por vencida, de alguna manera sabía que las cosas estarían bien aunque los ojos de Ritsu parecían a dejar de creerlo, su brillo escaseaba, tal como cuando su primer sueño se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Sin embargo, sonreía, se forzaba a hacerlo, a seguir las bromas, burlándose un poco de sus padres que se veían cada vez más preocupados pero cuando esa chispa se iba, quedaba todo lo que ella no era.

Ya no preguntaba nada, se resignaba a las esporádicas visitas de su doctora y sus negaciones más allá de lo afable.

"Creo, hoy es un grandioso día para que salga de la cama" le comento el quinto día en su estadía en el hospital, "Un poco de sol para esas pálidas mejillas"

No le hizo la mayor gracia, se levanto de la cama y se dejo caer en la silla de ruedas que había llevado uno de los enfermeros, dejándose llevar por su madre hasta el jardín, realmente no era un buen día, las nubes cubrían buena parte de la luz y los rayos que se escapaban no servían en lo absoluto para calentarse el rostro.

Su pequeño paseo finalizo rápido, tan pronto dieron una vuelta por el jardín le rogó a su madre la devolviera a su cuarto, esperando que a Hashimoto-sensei se apareciera con la noticia de que al fin podría irse de ese lugar.

La señora Tainaka quiso debatirle su poca disposición para que las cosas fluyeran más positivamente con su salud pero no le vio caso, sabía que su problema más grande no lo guardaba su cuerpo.

Regresaron al interior, viendo la interacción del hospital en otros pisos, el chismorreo en la cafetería de los parientes que iban a visitar a sus enfermos, los comentarios entre colegas, algunos rostros tristes salir y entrar del lugar, si lo veía desde esa perspectiva, no le sentaba tan mal ser objetivo de visita y no estar del otro lado.

Entraron al ascensor, mientras Ritsu intentaba imaginar la ansiedad de tener que entrar y salir de ese hospital hasta que la incertidumbre se calmara, negó lentamente, en búsqueda de despejar sus ridículos pensamientos. Se detuvo, miro el piso, no era su parada…

Y de repente, cuando se abrieron las puertas para darles paso a nuevos ocupantes, vio algo que le permitió recuperar un poco el semblante.

Se levanto de la silla y se interpuso entre las puertas para que no se cerrara, saliendo casi corriendo en dirección de aquello que le robó la atención, ignoro olímpicamente la molestia de caminar, y el yunque que llevaba por brazo.

Su objetivo era una mujer a la que no había visto desde que se mudo a Tokio, a quién conocía bastante bien y le sería fácil reconocer en cualquier lado sencillamente porque era casi idéntica a Mio, salvo con algunas arrugas en la cara y una actitud más confiada.

La madre de Mio dio la vuelta al finalizar el pasillo.

Ritsu la siguió, aún forzándose por seguirle el paso y no ser alcanzada por su propia madre o peor, por algún enfermero que le reconociera ajena a esa planta. La mujer se adentro en uno de los cuartos, Ritsu continuo hasta posicionarse exactamente frente la puerta en la que había desaparecido la mujer.

Dentro, en medio de varias maquinas y sonidos, estaba la otra mitad de su vida, respirando, con un corazón que delataba vida con cada latido que se dibujaba en una de las pantallas… Mio estaba viva.

Por primera vez desde que despertó, se sintió exactamente igual, como si la energía le volviera al cuerpo.

No se detuvo ahí, observo una y otra vez, sólo en caso de que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una pésima broma. Estaba ahí, intacta, con tan sólo algunos moretones en la cara y las manos raspadas, luciendo bellamente dormida.

Se dispuso a entrar, quería tocarla, hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que siempre lo estaría, necesitaba decirle al oído lo tonta que se sentía por creer que podría haber dejado de existir, confesarle lo mucho que le dolió la mala jugada de su desesperación, sin embargo, lo que más anhelaba era sujetarle la mano mientras dormía.

Dio un paso y fue detenida en el acto.

"Está en la planta equivocada, Tainaka-san" la voz usualmente amable de Hashimoto sensei le paralizo hasta el más pequeño de los cabellos.

"Es Mio," se limito a decir, como si fuera la más valida de las explicaciones.

"La señorita Akiyama tiene prohibidas las visitas para personas ajenas a su familia" le dijo amablemente, intentando que diera la vuelta y dejara la idea de entrar.

"Soy más que su familia" le espeto Ritsu.

"Debe volver a su habitación, ha estado atentando contra su estado desde que se levanto de la silla"

"Estoy bien, sólo quiero hablar con ella" rogó Ritsu aún sin apartar los ojos de Mio.

"Eso es imposible" sus palabras no tenían ningún dejo de autoridad o prohibición, su tono era similar al de la pena, "Debemos volver, tiene que descansar"

"¿Qué tiene Mio?" inquirió Ritsu sin dejar pasar la oportunidad.

"Si regresa a su habitación quizá le comente algo al respecto" prometió la médico, esta vez consiguiendo que la joven la siguiera.

Aguardo con paciencia mientras veía prenderse y apagarse cada número al pasar por los pisos, era la primera vez que un elevador le parecía tan lento, sentía las miradas de Hashimoto-sensei sobre su nuca, en dos ocasiones soltó dos bufidos, quizá pensaba lo mismo que ella o estaba ligeramente enfadada por el hecho de que al salir disparada contra su _suegra_ había dejado caer su brazo y se deshizo de manera poco ortodoxa del suero. A decir verdad, después de tan maravillosa visión no se percato de que su mano sangraba, su pecho le molestaba y su brazo metálico le cansaba bastante.

Qué era ello en comparación de saber que Mio estaba –relativamente- bien, nada, absolutamente nada, sabía que le tocaría un regaño y otra repetición de las normas del hospital, y no le importaba porque Mio estaba viva.

Antes de entrar en su habitación, Hashimoto-sensei le hizo partícipe de la condición de Mio, se aclaro la garganta y le dio su esperada llamada de atención.

"…No quería que te enteraras de la situación, en parte porque ser amiga de Akiyama-san no te da grandes meritos," respiro después de darle aquella perorata, "Es una total ironía que siendo ella quien portaba el casco resultara más grave que tú… Su salud es delicada, físicamente no tiene gran daño más que ligeras heridas que cicatrizarán incluso más rápido que las tuyas, no obstante, lleva más de dos semanas inconsciente, dos semanas en las que su actividad cerebral ha estado casi nulamente activa"

"¿Se pondrá bien?" pregunto Ritsu sin que la alegría de saberla viva le permitiera comprender las palabras de la médico.

"Recuerda que hay que seguir un compas" metaforizo, era evidente que no sabría más de Mio ese día o por lo menos no de parte de la médico. Se acostó y dejo que hiciera su trabajo, volvió a canalizarla, le reviso el brazo con el mohín inescrutable preguntándole si el haberlo movido de manera tan brusca y sin el mayor cuidado estuviera ocasionando molestias o dolor, lo negó, "No quiero enterarme de que te vieron rondar por neurología, ¿eh?" se despidió con seriedad, anotando cosas en el expediente y llevándoselo de ahí.

¿Cómo evitaría que se reuniera con el amor de su vida? Con simples palabras no le prohibirían reencontrarse, no señor.

* * *

A lo que sabía había durado casi una semana inconsciente, ya que sus lesiones radicaban en un corte profundo en la frente, algunos raspones en su rostro, tres costillas rotas y su mano llena de metal, la cual tuvieron que intervenir de urgencia sin su consentimiento por el riesgo de perderla, aunque realmente le tenía sin cuidado el estado de su extremidad, su atención estaba en Mio y la maquina que pitaba en un rincón de su habitación.

A pesar de haber sido dada de alta varios días atrás, pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en el hospital, preocupándose por velar el sueño_ininterrumpible_ de su bella durmiente, esperando ser la primera que se reflejara en el gris de sus ojos, aún si para eso tenía que soportar el crudo trato del personal de salud o la actitud distante de la madre de Mio.

Escuchaba todos los días lo mismo, repetidas veces y sin lograr comprenderlo.

_Esperamos que la inflamación baje._

_Depende de ella._

_Se paciente, sucederá cuando menos te lo esperas, _Hashimoto-sensei era la única que le prestaba un poco más de su tiempo y apoyo, siendo la única que comprendía la angustia de permanecer ahí, atada a una situación que podría suceder en ese instante como en varios años. Tras el tiempo como su paciente, por lo menos había aprendido a tenerle confianza.

La cosa con la señora Akiyama era bastante diferente, guardaba una relación cordial, pero no dejaba pasar la ocasión de hacerle ver que era su culpa que Mio estuviera en ese estado, mostrándose poco o nada dispuesta a mantener la visión optimista de Ritsu.

Sabía que ese no era el único motivo de su frío trato, nada parecido al que le brindaba a la niña que pasaba horas en su casa intentando sacar del cascaron a su hija, le miraba despectiva, no disimulaba la impresión de ver los rasguños próximos a desaparecer de su cara, ni los moretones que los acompañaban. Ritsu tenía en claro que le detestaba por haber llevado a su _única_ hija por el camino de un amor como el que vivían, le reprochaba con cada palabra, con el simple gesto, con su presencia la posibilidad de que Mio no encontrara un buen prospecto en otra persona.

Jamás enfrentaron a los padres de Mio con su relación, algo les dijo en aquel momento que no era oportuno, después de todo eran unas niñas que descubrían el mundo y sus sensaciones juntas, ¿qué si era un amor de adolescencia? Era mejor dejar que los Akiyama siguieran poseyendo la imagen de Mio tal cual era. Así, al momento de mudarse, las únicas que sabrían el secreto serían ellas, el club de música ligera y los Tainaka, no necesitaban la aprobación de nadie más, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Y lo dejaron ser… Hasta que la vida de Mio quedo paralizada por un accidente.

Ritsu intento guardar las apariencias, fingió ser la amiga inseparable, pretendiendo que las cosas seguían igual que antes, sería exactamente lo que Mio querría que hiciera, y lo hizo, cumplió su papel, día tras día desde la primera vez que la señora Akiyama le vio fuera de su cuarto, observando la figura inerte sobre la cama y sin reconocerle del todo.

Pero su angustia y desesperación pudieron más, no lograba soportar ver sus dedos desprotegidos cada noche, ni tenerla que abandonar cuando el horario de visitas terminaba, se hinco a su lado y fluyó como grifo abierto, le prometía dejar de ser tan idiota si abría los ojos, no volvería a hacerle una broma, borraría de su vocabulario las palabras que le dieran miedo, no se quejaría nuevamente de levantarse temprano ni la obligaría a ayudarle con las letras de las canciones, no la acosaría con la idea de dar el siguiente paso, todo ello si le concedía el deseo de separar sus parpados.

No fue la manera más sutil de enterar a su futura suegra que lo iba a ser.

* * *

A principios de Marzo, Mio dio su primera señal de actividad cerebral, le quitaron la respiración asistida y empezó a hacerlo por sí sola, Ritsu la felicito por estar luchando.

Inconscientemente, en las últimas semanas se vio forzada a madurar un poco más, debía hacerlo si quería ser un apoyo para Mio cuando despertase. Pasaba cada tarde a su lado, no podía trabajar mientras su robotizada mano no fuera dada completamente de alta, era algo que le tenía desesperada.

Las visitas eran escasas, la señora Akiyama iba y venía a Tokio 4 veces por semana, Tama-chan la veía una vez a la semana, algunos miembros del club de literatura se aparecían esporádicamente con la esperanza de que la inspiración de Mio regresara con ellos pronto. Los integrantes de _no name_ asistían en la misión de animar a la líder, usualmente Ritsu no dejaba pasar a Sarah para no "alterar" la situación, menos cuando se encontraba la abominable suegra.

Ese justo día iniciaba otro libro, le estaba leyendo la bibliografía de la que Mio tenía que hacer sus ensayos para el club, era una manera de matar el tiempo y entretener a la señorita _ voy a despertar cuando yo quiera, _el texto anterior fue un cuento infantil que le dio a Ritsu la fantástica idea de intentar despertar a Mio con un beso.

Evidentemente no hubo respuesta.

Así que para deshacerse de la idea de intentarlo hasta que diera resultado, decidió leer uno un poco más serio el único problema es que estaba en inglés y, como bien sabía, ese no era su fuerte.

"Lo siento" se disculpo a terminar de recitar aquel pequeño fragmento, "Sé que no ha sido lo mejor que has escuchado, me gustaría… Me gustaría" la tristeza le invadió en un instante, no sabía exactamente el origen del nudo en su garganta, "… escucharlo de tus labios, cada palabra, aunque fuere este solo pedazo" descanso su frente en su mano sana, dejando salir esa lágrima que su falso optimismo ya no podían retener.

Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese punto, cuando por un segundo la felicidad, sus sueños, todo se estaba sumando, cuando sus oídos escucharon aquel _si_, cuando oyó por primera vez un _te amo_, ¿Dónde estaba todo eso?

Reprimió un grito de frustración, sólo uno por día era lo permitido, no más porque al pasar el tiempo perdería la capacidad de callarlos. Se limpió la cara, y salió a despejarse un poco.

"Ricchan" le saludo Hashimoto-sensei desde la central de enfermeras, "Justo en este momento iba a la habitación de Akiyama-san para hablar contigo"

La chica sonrió ampliamente, pretendiendo que nada le estaba afligiendo, tal como lo hacía siempre que no quería que notaran sus problemas.

"Ya va siendo hora de programar el retiro del yeso, ¿no crees?" comento animadamente.

"En realidad no molestan demasiado, aunque si eso me devuelve al escenario, hagámoslo en este momento" bromeo ella.

"¿Has intentado mover la mano?" le cuestiono mientras revisaba los dedos, siendo lo único visible de la lesión.

"Er…no, está tan ajustado que me es imposible flexionarlos" respondió sin el mayor apuro.

"Ya veo… bien, necesito hacerte un examen para programarlo" dijo para cubrir el entrecejo fruncido.

"Perfecto" se limito a decir Ritsu, se animó para dar la vuelta y regresar a la habitación, debía terminarle de leer aquel cuento a Mio.

…Al tocar la manija de la puerta sintió que la piel se le helaba, la presión sanguínea aumentaba y la fuerza de sus pies le abandonaba, todo eso en función de unos orbes sorprendidas mirarle desde la cama.

En el acto, esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre la cama, la encerró entre sus brazos anhelando ese abrazo incomodo desde el último que fue interrumpido, ya no sabía si lloraba riendo o sólo lloraba, su corazón golpeaba su pecho tan desbocado como su lloriqueo.

"Mio" lloro, apretando más el reacio cuerpo, "Eres muy cruel, has dormido tanto que pudieron haber crecido percebes en la cama y no te darías cuenta" no hubo palabras, "Me has tenido esperándote, eres muy egoísta Mio-chan, muy egoísta"

La chica enclaustrada entre el brazo movible, parecía estar paralizada, sin emitir ningún sonido ni mucho menos una respuesta a las torrenciales lágrimas de la quejumbrosa castaña.

"Disculpa" la voz sonó tan ajena, tan madura pero a la vez avergonzada.

"Dime" no aflojo ni un centímetro la llave inmovilizadora que le estaba aplicando, si esperaba que se separara, lo hacía en vano, no volvería a quitarle la mano de encima jamás.

"Perdona p-pero… ¿Quién eres tú?" su pregunta le cayó como una cubeta de agua helada.

"No te quedan las bromas Mio, mira que eres cruel" la reprendió apenas levantando la mirada para verle los ojos.

Se congelo en ese instante, haciendo visible la cruda indiferencia en las pupilas de Mio, parecía apenada por el abrazo involuntario pero también bastante confundida, el brillo que esperaba ver estaba ausente, no eran los ojos de su Mio, aquella chica tímida que para esos momentos estaría tan sonrojada por el abrazo o con los oídos tapados por la sencilla mención de la palabra _percebes_, no estaba el mínimo atisbo de la novia que intento protegerle en el accidente ni de la eufórica Mio que le grito que si segundos antes, no estaba, no era ella.

Repentinamente, dos enfermeras la obligaron a salir del cuarto, en realidad sólo le asistieron a levantarse y guiaron hasta dejarle en la banca del pasillo, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Era cierto que no le recordaba o sólo bromeaba en forma de venganza?

* * *

Estuvo en el pasillo sin estarlo verdaderamente, no cruzaba ningún pensamiento por su cabeza, la realidad se interrumpió en el momento en el que vio aquellos ojos tan distantes y fríos.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasaron dentro examinándola, haciéndole preguntas, sola, sin la menor noción de nada.

"Ricchan" sintió un roce en su brazo pero no volteo, "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso debería preguntárselo yo de ella, ¿no?" intento esbozar una despreocupada sonrisa pero se rompió al tiempo que la articulaba, "No me ha recordado, _¿quién eres tú? _ Ha dicho" le tembló el labio en un segundo intento de sonreír, mientras que sus ojos lloraban sin lágrimas.

"Ha perdido la memoria, para ser exacta no recuerda quién es, dónde ha estado o con quienes, no obstante, conserva parte de sus conocimientos intelectuales" le explico pacientemente Ayako, "Era de esperarse tras su lesión"

"¿Se pondrá bien?" la pregunta real era _¿Podrá recordarme algún día? _Pero no era la manera correcta de expresarse.

"Es reversible, aunque la evolución no es de fácil pronóstico, pueden ser días, meses o años sin que recupere recuerdos" dijo, intentando dejar de lado que aquella joven era algo así como su amiga, tomó aire y le confesó lo peor, "De momento, es mejor que no entres ni le hables para no alterarle, cualquier cosa que le menciones podría ocasionar que intente recobrar la memoria, se frustre y comience a crear recuerdos que no son suyos"

"Pero yo…"

"Lo lamento, es necesario" se disculpo volviendo a su papel de amiga.

"Bien, ¿puedo verla sí permanezco en silencio?"

"No, es preferible que sea su madre quien le explique y la integre lentamente a su historia personal"

Permaneció sola hasta que anocheció, Ayako le prohibió entrar hasta que hablara con la madre de Mio y decidieran como serían las cosas desde ese momento con respecto a la situación, así que sólo se quedo ahí, esperando, sin hablar, sin moverse… sólo pensando.

Hubo poca actividad hasta que su _suegra _llego, parecía insistir con cada parte de su cuerpo, rogando por primera vez una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

"Debemos charlar" le espeto al acercársele, parecía estar al corriente de todo, Ritsu asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza, "Considero que es mejor que no tenga contacto contigo mientras no recupere la memoria, es más sano si no hay presión de tu parte"

"No es necesario que sepa qué significo para ella o lo qué somos, sólo quiero estar a su lado" respondió efusivamente.

La mujer la cogió del brazo con algo de fuerza y la alejo de la puerta, evitando que se infiltrara su plática por ella.

"Mio no está bien actualmente, lo sabes. Dudo que pueda llevar la independiente vida que ha llevado hasta ahora" sus palabras sonaban demasiado firmes, "Volverá a casa con nosotros, sus padres"

"Yo también puedo hacerme cargo de ella" aventuro Ritsu, sabiendo que su tono apenas sonaba seguro.

"Pretender ser su amiga no solucionara ser las cosas, no cuando tú aún sabes lo que sientes y ella lo ignora totalmente"

"No me importa, haría lo que fuera por ella" insistió Ritsu, siendo testigo de su propia desesperación al saberse próximamente alejada de Mio.

"Ese tipo de sacrificio es absurdo, no podrás cuidar de ella y llevar esa vida alocada que tienes" agrego la mujer.

"Para mí no lo es, haría lo que fuese por ella, aún si es dejar de lado mi corazón para sanar el suyo"

"¿Quieres hacer algo útil por ella? Sólo aléjate, déjala ser quién decida cuando pueda hacerlo"

Ritsu entrecerró los ojos, era cierto, no era ninguna de las dos quién debía decidir nada, sino Mio. Se deshizo de la mano de la señora Akiyama y volvió a la habitación, si iba a romper su promesa, no sería porque se lo ordenase nadie, sino porque la dueña de esas palabras así lo quisiera.

"Mio…"

"Eres tú, la chica de hace unas horas" dijo como si quiera comprobar que no le olvido, como si fuera un auto chequeo.

"Me llamo Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu" se acerco lentamente a la cama, desde el sofá el padre de Mio sólo observaba. En ese instante le pareció tan patético preguntarle, sabiendo que no era consciente de que le conocía o peor, de que le amaba.

"Yo soy Akiyama Mio" contesto dubitativa buscando la afirmación de su padre, "Gusto en conocerte"

"Es un placer mutuo" en aquella ocasión su sonrisa se logro pero no llevo más allá de sus mejillas, la tristeza en sus ojos era obvia, "Me gustaría saber una cosa" Mio la miro cual niña pequeña esperando a que le pidieran un favor, "¿P-puedo quedarme a tu lado? Ya sabes, ¿Me dejarías cuidarte?"

"Ni siquiera sé quién eres" era el _no_ con más palabras que hubiera escuchado jamás.

"Es toda una aventura conocerme, sólo déjame estar a tu lado" lo quiso decir en forma alegre y despreocupada, algo natural de ella, pero no salió, era más un ruego.

"Mamá" llamó a la figura de la puerta.

"Mio-chan, ¿Le conoces?" Habló con tanta dulzura que no parecía ser la que le ordeno minutos atrás que se alejara, era de nuevo la madre sobreprotectora que conocía desde niña.

"No lo recuerdo, la he visto hoy por primera vez" dijo Mio, aún sin salir del papel de la niña pequeña.

"En ese caso, podrán hablar más adelante, ahora señorita, ¿No es algo tarde para qué siga en el hospital?" pregunto amablemente, cogiéndola por la mano y llevándole para afuera, se resistió, no sería tan sencillo deshacerse de ella.

"Sólo dime si puedo estar a tu lado… si me quieres ahí" Aquellos ojos carentes de brillo tan desconocidos para ella, recitaron la respuesta antes de sus labios.

"¿Por qué quieres estarlo? No te recuerdo haberte conocido, quizá no lo haya hecho antes de hoy"

A pesar de que no era ella, que la Mio, su Mio, a la que prometió permanecer a su lado y estar ahí por el tiempo que lo deseara y, que no era del todo valido que tomara a pecho su negativa, la respuesta había logrado romper con ese pacto de niñas hecho el primer día de su vida en Tokio.

* * *

No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a ese pasillo cuando pasaba por el área de neurología, debía hacerlo para llegar a la oficina de Ayako, que ese día programo que le retiraran el yeso.

"¿Hace una semana que se fue?" Pregunto erróneamente Sarah para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"Si" fue su respuesta.

Una eterna semana en la que aprendió como era la vida sin los miedos de Mio, la comida de Mio, la cara sonrojada de Mio, los gritos de Mio con la mención de sangre o percebes… y en menos de 7 días aprendió que la vida así sólo apestaba.

En su rescate, su única amiga en la ciudad fue a ayudarle, incluso llevaba dos días durmiendo en su casa, vigilándola, intentando cubrir la ausencia en el departamento pero sin lograrlo, en verdad sólo hacía que la actitud de Ritsu se opacara más.

Hashimoto Ayako la recibió con una sierra, la sentó y comenzó a quitarle aquella piedra tan pesada, después de eso, retiro algunos de los clavos que sobresalían siendo tan delgados y poco complicados, el tornillo en su muñeca tendría que permanecer ahí por el resto de su vida.

La falta del yeso dejo a la vista una cicatriz extensa, casi cubría la circunferencia de la muñeca y se alargaba algunos centímetros por el antebrazo.

"Bien Ricchan, quiero que muevas lentamente la mano" le pidió tras vendar los pequeños orificios que dejaron los clavos.

Pasaron unos segundos de inmensa expectativa, Ritsu se concentraba en enfocar su fuerza en la mano mientras el semblante de la médico palidecía por momentos. Al final, sólo el dedo meñique logro hacerse presente.

"¿Sientes la mano Ritsu?" pregunto seriamente Ayako.

"Supongo que sí, lleva demasiado tiempo apretada, ¿cierto?" contesto aún sin preocuparse de la poca movilidad de la mano.

"No te voy a mentir ni censurar las cosas" advirtió formalmente, "Cuando se intervino tu mano fue con el objetivo de salvarla y se considero la funcionalidad necesaria… quizá con un poco de fisioterapia recuperes hasta el 60 por ciento de la función de la mano y hasta un 70 de la muñeca pero no lo puedo asegurar"

"¿Está insinuando que Ricchan no podrá tocar la batería?" pregunto Sarah en lo que pareció un grito ahogado.

"Si se esfuerza en la terapia cabe la posibilidad de que vuelva al escenario relativamente pronto, aunque no puedo afirmarlo totalmente" dijo en el característico tono de promesa indiferente de cualquier profesional de salud, ese en el que se intentaba animar al paciente aún sabiendo que el pronóstico no era del todo favorecedor.

Salió del hospital con la idea de no tener que volver a pisar uno en mucho tiempo, Ayako le explico los primeros ejercicios que tendría que hacer y le proporciono el número de alguien que le ayudaría con ello, le indico que si sentía cualquier cosa volviera a verle.

Ritsu oculto su mano vendada en el interior de la sudadera que llevaba, evitando recordar la marca en la piel que le dejo el accidente.

"Estoy segura de que mejoraras pronto Ricchan," comento Sarah, quitándole la oportunidad de dejarse caer en su actual situación, "Cuando eso suceda, la compañía sacara el disco y podremos iniciar una gira" añadió impregnando de falsa alegría el plan.

"¿Sabes? Necesito estar sola un par de horas, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos donde Susumi-san a las ocho?" la chica sintió.

En verdad no lograba dar con el momento en que su vida se partió en dos y el equilibrio se altero tanto que ahora sólo se veía la parte negativa de él.

Si en los pasados días, había aprendido que vivir sin el amor de su vida era realmente horrible, ahora que sabía que tendría que vivir sin lo que más le apasionaba, ciertamente se preguntaba si una maldición le cayó de la nada.

Camino sin pensar demasiado las cosas, sin rumbo, ni ganas de hacerlo, no tenía a donde ir y querer permanecer, no le quedaba mucho en la ciudad, podría trabajar en el restaurante de Susumi-san por algún tiempo más, ser la manager de la banda, dejar pasar las oportunidades que fueron para ella.

No, eso no era lo que deseaba.

Lo que más anhelaba en el mundo lo sabía bastante bien…

_"…He notado que eso no es lo que más me hace feliz, hay algo más, algo de lo que jamás podría prescindir…Durante todo este tiempo juntas me he demostrado lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado, a pesar de todas y tantas cosas que hemos vivido, tus celos, tus miedos, absolutamente todo de ti han logrado una única ambición en mi vida…" calló un par de segundos, "Lo único que deseo de la vida, es pasarla junto a ti"_

Tras recitar lo que debió ser la propuesta de su existencia, se dio cuenta que nada, absolutamente nada, ni unos ojos distantes y completamente desconocidos le iban a quitar lo que le daba sentido a su respirar.

Si bien perdió el ritmo, aún no le quitaban la inspiración.

* * *

Hola,

Siento la demora, la inspiración se me estaba yendo a otra historia y deje por momentos ésta pero bueno, no hay excusas.

Esta vez Ritsu si se fue a dar la vuelta a un Universo Alterno, espero no haya sido incómodo leer a este personaje madurando a pasos grandes porque no hay vuelta atrás, en este fic maduro y cambio para siempre (Jojojo) y vaya que le toco, pues le quitamos lo mejor de la vida en menos de 6 mil palabras =S aunque como verán, Ricchan no es de las que se deje desanimar tan fácil.

En este capítulo hubo más drama que nada, el siguiente tiende a ser más romántico (o por lo menos así lo he planeado) un poquito triste... pero vuelve el club de música ligera, yay!

Em... antes de terminar e irme a seguir con el siguiente capítulo, quisiera dejar un especial agradecimiento a:

**kiddo09 y marianakawaii **(Tú muy bien, la oyes, la lees y me sigues soportando con las divagaciones) Por seguir la historia desde el inicio y dejar reviews =)

**Favor de dejar un review en forma de crítica, comentario, sugerencia / Favor de NO spam.**

**Es broma, el spam es admitido y bien recibido (por lo menos es muestra de que fue leído)**

**_Siguiente episodio_:** El regreso de la cursi y secreta admiradora de Mio Akiyama.

_Nota:_ Si no has leído la primera parte de este fic (cof-no te perdes de nada-cof) deberías hacerlo: .net/s/6786127/1/La_cursi_y_secreta_admiradora_de_Mio_Akiyama


	4. El regreso de la Admiradora de Mio

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

_Pero los poemas si ¬¬' prohibida su reproducción._

* * *

Miraba el techo sin el menor de los detenimientos, llevaba parte de la tarde pensando en lo ajeno que era ese espacio para ella, evidentemente sabía que no lograría recordarlo con sólo verlo o explorarlo pero no negaba que le provoco un atisbo de esperanza segundos antes de pasar por la puerta.

Era como si una niña hubiera dejado la habitación, en las paredes aún pegados se encontraban posters de algunos grupos de música que-creía-en algún tiempo le agradaron; sobre la cama, algunos peluches un tanto extraños y en el escritorio algunas hojas en blanco al lado de un lápiz.

No podía creer que tras tres semanas ocupando el cuarto, no lograba familiarizarse con él, como si después de ese, hubiera tenido otro. La sensación era intrigante e indescriptible, sentía que no era el lugar al que debió regresar, a pesar de saber que no tenía ningún otro.

Su madre le aseguro en varias ocasiones que durante su estadía en Tokio compartió un departamento, después se ponía algo reacia a seguir con el tema, se exasperaba y le decía que no era la manera en la que su salud regresaría, siendo que físicamente estaba en óptimas condiciones.

La madre de Mio temía que su hija tuviera la intención de abandonarla, volver e intentar esclarecer el porqué de su negativa a que viviera sola en la capital, siguiendo con sus estudios, continuando al lado de aquella salvaje e impulsiva chica que no le traería ningún bien a largo plazo. Intento convencerla dándole un sermón sobre los peligros que correría en su estado, cuando no era capaz ni de recordar su nombre, haciéndole ver que podría ser engañada o que caería ante la frustración de no recordar a pesar de esforzarse tanto.

Así que, tras tres largas semanas, se encontraba con tantas preguntas en la cabeza que ya no sabía a cuales darles prioridad.

Antes de dejarla salir del hospital le habían explicado que tendría que ser paciente, dejarse guiar por los detalles que le dijeran sus padres y personas allegadas pero sin hacer la mayor presión por corroborar interiormente si era verdad, debía seguir una psicoterapia y tomar algunos fármacos que inhibieran la ansiedad.

Por otra parte, estaba aquella chica a quién le negó que se quedara a su lado, cuando lo hizo pareció trastornarse tanto que tuvo que ir su médico por ella, al final, su madre le dijo que también era una enferma y que se escapo de su cuarto, por un momento le creyó, sin embargo, la genuina tristeza en sus ojos le hacía preguntarse si no era una persona importante para ella antes del accidente, su madre afirmaba no saber cómo era su vida en Tokio, ¿qué si la joven era su amiga?

Lo peor era que no tenía ninguna de sus pertenencias de los últimos años, todo era tan impersonal en aquel espacio, sólo quedaban cosas que pocas pistas le otorgaban, las pocas fotografías que existían eran de su época de bebe, en el fondo de su closet tan sólo se encontraban viejos cuadernos y libros de la escuela, no creía que le fueran de ayuda.

Su padre le prometió que mandaría pedir sus cosas de su departamento, pero hasta la fecha no obtenía respuesta de la dirección.

Entonces, tal como le habían dictado que hiciera, se resignaría a que sus obstinados recuerdos se hicieran presentes solos, no existía un apuro real.

Cambio de postura, el techo dejaba de ser tentador cuando se recorrían sus cuatro recovecos una y otra vez, así que se dispuso a mirar la ventana, el clima era magnifico, un buen día de primavera para salir y divertirse, pasear con algunos amigos, platicar de nada importante.

El problema constaba en que no recordaba a sus amigas y si salía, en realidad no sabría a donde ir.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Por alguna extraña razón, salto de la cama y fue a ver quién podría ser, empezaba a cansarle el claustro de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras sin prisa, como si casualmente pasara por la entrada en camino a la cocina o en búsqueda de su madre. En la entrada, un joven de aproximadamente 18 o 19 años le veía sorprendido, entre sus manos llevaba una enorme caja y sobre el hombro una funda larga que parecía contener un instrumento.

"Mio," la voz de su padre le alcanzo mientras inspeccionaba al muchacho, "Han traído tus cosas" la entero indicando la caja que cargaba el chico y otra que ya estaba en el vestíbulo.

"Mio-san, es bueno verla mejor" saludo entre jadeos el muchacho, dejando caer sobre el hombre la última caja, "Debo volver pronto a casa"

"Muchas gracias Tainaka-san" dijo el padre de Mio, secándose la frente con su pañuelo antes de cerrar la puerta.

El joven se despidió con la mano y se marcho.

"¿Quién era él?" inquirió Mio mientras veía a su progenitor volver a tomar la caja entre sus brazos para llevársela a su recamara.

"Es el hermano de Rits…" se calló repentinamente, agradeciendo que su mujer no estuviera cerca, no veía gran importancia en ocultarle las cosas a su hija pero no quería meterse en problemas con su esposa, "Es el hermano menor de una de tus viejas compañeras de instituto"

"Y, ¿por qué ha traído mis cosas?" continuo aún sin la curiosidad satisfecha.

"Supongo trabaja en alguna paquetería, qué se yo…" el timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo, sus ojos imploraron a Mio para que abriera en lo que él llevaba esa roca a su lugar.

"Lo siento, he olvidado dejar el bajo" se disculpo Satoshi estirando el instrumento con la cabeza hacia abajo, mostrando su arrepentimiento. Mio se rió de la actitud del joven, intentando alcanzar la funda pero no fue capaz, Satoshi retrocedió algunos pasos hasta hacerla salir de la casa.

"Pero qué…"

"Toma" estiro un sobre, le entrego el bajo y desapareció en cuestión de segundos, sin darle la oportunidad a Mio de siquiera articular un agradecimiento.

En ese momento tenía dos cosas bastante claras, él no trabajaba para ninguna paquetería y no leería el contenido del sobre frente a sus padres, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

"Está hecho" anuncio Satoshi al volver de la extraña misión que su hermana le encomendó.

Ritsu estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, casualmente cubierta por unos arbustos y un grueso árbol pero con la vista ideal directamente a la entrada de la casa de los Akiyama.

_Dos semanas antes._

La nota de despedida estaba en posición, justo en la entrada del departamento para que cuando Sa-chii llegara pudiera leerla, en ella le pedía una disculpa por irse sin despedirse personalmente y con la hoja parte de sus ahorros para el mantenimiento del departamento. No explicaba a donde iba o porqué, creía bastante evidente que su ausencia ya tenía la perfecta justificación. Dejando esa parte del plan completada, tomó el primer tren a su destino.

No sabía cómo actuaría o qué diría al llegar, sin embargo, tenía plena seguridad en que no se echaría para atrás, aún si era por estar junto a Mio, aprendería a vivir con una mano robotizada.

Ciertamente, el último empujón para realizar tan aventurada acción -aunque lo tuviera en mente y no fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo- fue la petición del señor Akiyama de devolver las pertenencias de Mio.

_Era el pretexto perfecto, _pensó, _podría presentarme con la intención de regresarle aquellas cosas que revelarían repentinamente todo lo que éramos. _

Todo radicaba en que viera las fotos, las cartas '_anónimas' _con las que fue conquistada para que saltara a sus brazos y, aunque no pudiese recordar absolutamente nada_, _ya no existiría la objeción para permanecer a su lado, tendría la oportunidad de apoyarla.

Obviamente el optimismo en sus pensamientos no permitieron que previera el mayor de los obstáculos: la madre de Mio y esas absurdas esperanzas de que su hija volviera a ser 'normal', encontrara un buen muchacho y le diera nietos con él.

Y si, Ricchan no era una persona que se diera por vencida con facilidad pero tampoco era de las que planeaban minuciosamente o idearan un plan de respaldo, por lo menos no cuando sus impulsos eran más poderosos que su sentido común.

"Tainaka-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto el señor Akiyama ligeramente sorprendido pero sin reprocho en las palabras, llevaba esperando algo como eso de la chica.

"Verá, yo sólo pasaba por el lugar y quería saber si podría…"

"Mi mujer no tarda en regresar y no le será grato encontrarse con usted" dijo el hombre consciente de las futuras palabras de Ricchan, no se negaría a dejarle ver a su hija si se lo pedía, de igual forma tampoco deseaba que se enterara su esposa.

"Oh, era más divertido cuando era Ricchan y no Tainaka-san" comento Ritsu algo melancólica, aunque jamás lo diría, extrañaba esa parte de los Akiyama, "Quisiera saludar a Mio o verla, sólo eso…"

"Pensaba que su sacrificio sería más largo" la voz tajante de la señora Akiyama golpeo a los dos, el padre de Mio le miro con cierta culpa y se puso en posición de espectador, mientras Ritsu veía como responder eso, "Mi hija ha dicho muy claro que no quiere que estés a su lado"

"Mio no sabe quién soy" interrumpió Ritsu con tono ligeramente grosero.

"Y no debe hacerlo ahora, si a su memoria llegas, podrá buscarte y sino…"

"Si no, ¿qué?" atajo ella, le estaba diciendo que no le permitirían entrar nuevamente a la mente y corazón de Mio, qué debía alejarse, sólo esperar.

"¿Para qué quieres estar a su lado? No puedes cuidarle, dudo que puedas hacerlo contigo misma" indico mirando con desdén su brazo derecho, cubierto por la venda y sin el poder de moverse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por la comisura del labio al ver el pálido rostro de Ritsu cuando menciono eso, jactándose de haber dado en la llaga.

"Eso no es motivo para…" rogó.

"Sólo no te acerques por algún tiempo, porque no te dejaremos entrar y mucho menos verle" se entrometió el señor Akiyama, arrastrando las palabras ante la incapacidad de ayudar a la joven que por años vio crecer y que ahora le pedía un poco de compasión. No quería que su mujer y su injustificado odio siguieran hiriéndola, "Por favor"

Ritsu asintió con la cabeza, soportando la segunda derrota del mes.

Merodeo algunos minutos más, sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque que separaba las calles en las que vivían y se sentó en la banca que le quedaba más cerca, no recordaba exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que fue a ese lugar, como tampoco lo hacía con la primera vez que su corazón latió por la chica que ni siquiera era capaz de decir su nombre.

No lograría acordarse jamás de eso, sencillamente porque siendo ella, la palabra amor era un terror y expresarlo el mayor de sus temores, lo fue por mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera escribírselo a Mio, por ello era amistad, admiración, esas ganas tremendas de ayudarle y protegerle habían sido su mejor escudo, si lo intentaba, sólo concluiría en que fue amor a primera vista que paso por una evolución bastante lenta.

El día que la conoció no lo tenía tan nítido en su mente, sin embargo, los pensamientos que cruzaron por ella, si lo estaban… Mio era la niña más tímida y temerosa que había conocido en su corta vida, para Ritsu la victima perfecta, pero en esa ocasión _no_ lo fue e incapaz de entender el porqué sólo acertó en acercarse a ella, desde el primer segundo en que sus asustadizos ojos correspondieron su mirada, supo que si alguien debía molestarle sería ella, sólo ella y si no lo hacía, entonces su misión constaba en protegerla aunque fuera del más ridículo de los miedos.

En ese instante se pregunto que hubiera sido de haber decidido lo contrario, de convertirse en su verdugo o sencillamente darle la espalda y dedicarse a lo suyo, de no haber querido jamás estar a su lado y procurarle bienestar, seguramente ambas estarían mejor, Mio a estas alturas tendría la memoria intacta y posiblemente tendría un novio sino es que estaría casada ya y ella, Ritsu tendría la mano sana, probablemente trabajando en lo que pudiera o molestando aún a sus padres por su poca iniciativa con las cosas.

De no haber conocido a Mio, la música no sería su pasión y no lo habría perdido todo.

De no haber conocido a Mio, jamás habrían sufrido un accidente ni estaría sufriendo su abandono.

"Idiota Ritsu" se auto regaño, "Idiota, idiota, idiota" algunas personas que paseaban por ahí o que compartían la paz del parque le miraron con asombro por los gritos cargados de frustración, sin embargo, entre ellos alguien reconoció el tono y nombre.

"¡Ricchan, Ricchan!" hacía años que no escuchaba aquella voz tan aguda e infantil.

Yui se le acerco o mejor dicho, se le lanzo para abrazarla tan pronto Ritsu levanto el rostro, era verdad que llevaba años sin verle pero de haber sido ella quien le hablase, jamás le hubiera reconocido. Llevaba el cabello recogido, su rostro se veía más maduro y bueno, la guitarra en su espalda hubiera sido una gran señal.

"¿Dónde está Mio-chan? ¿Qué hacen aquí? No será que terminaron" dijo con tan poco tacto que logro romper el gesto de Ritsu.

"Está en casa, supongo" logro contestar.

"Me alegra verte hace tanto que no sabía de ti, de no ser por Mugi-chan y Ui, no tendría nadie del club" volvió a abrazarla, su celular sonó en el momento exacto que su voz se tornaba chillona, Ritsu no tenía el humor para sobrellevar esto, "Ya es tarde" dijo al mirar el mensaje, "debo irme"

"Me ha dado gusto verte" comento Ritsu volviendo a su estado 'oscuro y sin esperanzas'

Yui la observo con la ceja alzada, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, en realidad aspiraba a una auto invitación por parte de la castaña. La tomó por la mano vendada y la llevo tras de sí, sin notar que le estaba ocasionando verdadero dolor a su amiga.

"Vamos al Ho-kago Tea Time" le animo, mientras a Ritsu le temblaba el párpado por la presión en su delicada mano.

No mentía, existía un lugar con el nombre de su vieja banda no demasiado lejos de la preparatoria y, por lo tanto, no muy lejos de su casa. Yui la llevo hasta el interior, donde sus viejos tiempos en la escuela le regresaron de repente, el negocio era una combinación de tienda de música, cafetería y escenario, en ese momento como música de fondo si no mal recordaba, sonaba _Fuwa fuwa time_… Era como una conmemoración al Keion-bu, había fotos de la banda en todas las paredes, la música de fondo eventualmente eran sus canciones, inclusive se encontraban las letras originales enmarcadas por ahí.

Parecía ser de algún fanático de la banda que no supero la ruptura del grupo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido" la siempre afable voz de Tsumugi la hizo volver de sus internos ayeres, llevaba un delantal y una tetera en las manos.

"Mugi-chan, no lo vas a creer pero mira" la emoción en su tono era casi palpable, jalo la mano de Ritsu y la alzó para que Mugi pudiera verle.

"Ricchan" la joven le abrazo, compartiendo la legítima alegría de volverle a ver. La soltó y busco por todos lados algo, Ritsu por momentos olvidaba sus problemas, era como volver al antiguo Keion-bu. "¿Y Mio-chan?" pregunto con un brillo en los ojos que encandilaba.

¿Acaso era una regla que dónde estuviera ella, estaría Mio?

"En casa, supongo" repitió la misma respuesta que le dio a Yui.

"Oh, bien, me hace muy feliz que hayas venido hoy" dijo deshaciéndose de su look de Maid, se quito el delantal y el gorro, dejándole ver un vestido original de Sawako-sensei.

Le bastaron poco más de cinco minutos para ponerse al corriente de la vida de sus amigas, el café era de Mugi, algo así como su primer escalón antes de ocupar el puesto de su padre como presidenta de la compañía y después de terminar la Universidad, en pocas palabras era la dueña y administradora del lugar, fusionando lo que más le apasionaba; Yui era exactamente lo que había puesto en su hoja de aspiraciones profesionales en el último año de escuela, una educadora del jardín de niños que actualmente trabajaba asistiendo en una escuela cercana al negocio de Mugi.

Azusa se había ido a estudiar al extranjero pero prometió regresar a Japón para las vacaciones de verano.

Así que sólo quedaba que ella les dijera parte de su vida, intento nombrar a Mio lo necesario, no estaba lista para hablar sobre ella sin el nocivo deseo de volver frente su casa y gritar hasta que saliera que le amaba.

"Entonces, Mio-chan y tú…"

"Nos hemos separado por algún tiempo" sonrió dejando de lado la verdad.

Se hizo una pausa incomoda, el brillo natural de Mugi-chan disminuyo y al parecer Yui no se dio por enterada de sus palabras.

"¿Por los viejos tiempos?" preguntaron las chicas señalando el escenario.

No estaba segura de poder hacerlo, en realidad, no había realizado sus ejercicios en varios días y mucho menos se acerco a su vieja batería. Así que, si aceptaba el reto haría el peor de los ridículos.

"No lo creo" señalo su brazo vendado e intento cerrar el puño pero sólo su dedo meñique se movió apenas unos milímetros de su lugar.

Las chicas se resignaron a no hacer oficial el re-encuentro del HTT.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía Ricchan" dijo la oportuna Sawa-sensei.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" contesto Ritsu con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho por el susto.

"Soy la socia de Mugi-chan" dijo cogiendo la tetera que había dejado Mugi cerca.

"¿Eh?" expreso Mugi-chan como si rebajaran su merito de crear ese lugar.

"En realidad soy su cliente más asidua y diseñadora del sitio, yo done buena parte de las cosas de club" confesó, "Me sentía tan sola tras la graduación porque Azusa-chan sólo pensaba en practicar, dejándome sufrir la desaparición de mis alumnas y la falta del elixir de Mugi-chan"

"¿Es eso una arruga?"Interrumpió Ritsu sin dejar pasar la ocasión de calmar la perorata de la mujer, Yui y Mugi se acercaron instintivamente como si fueran a ver algo jamás visto.

"La experiencia deja huellas" refunfuño perdiendo la compostura por algunos segundos. Las chicas sólo atinaron el asentir, "Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"

"He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones" contesto automáticamente, no parecían estar al tanto del accidente ni de que Mio estaba en casa de sus padres hacia una semana y media.

"Y, ¿qué paso con tu banda? En el último correo de Mio-chan menciono que te iba bastante bien" qué manera más directa de joder la velada, someterla a un interrogatorio.

"¿Se escribían?"

"Hizo falta mucha persistencia para obtener una respuesta suya" Ritsu frunció el entrecejo, ahora entendía porque a Mio le daba miedo acercarse al ordenador.

Todas le observaron, insistían con la mirada, querían saber más sobre la excitante vida de Ritsu y Mio en la ciudad porque lo poco que había dicho antes no le hacía justicia a todos los años de separación.

¿Cómo tocar el tema sin pensar en Mio y todo lo que paso en menos de dos meses? Le estaban pidiendo que se torturara con los recuerdos que ella tenía pero que Mio no.

"Esto, yo… la banda _iba_ muy bien, hasta llegamos a tener una canción en la radio" inicio balbuceando que se convirtió en un lloriqueo porque le era casi imposible menguar el dolor que venía sobrellevando bajo la sonrisa.

Yui y Mugi no sabían que era lo que sucedía exactamente, si le iba tan bien a la banda, no entendían porque el llanto de su amiga, así que sólo fueron útiles para consolarla con un abrazo.

"¿Cuándo paso el accidente?" la última pregunta denotaba la tan afamada perspicacia de Sawa-chan, sabía que en algún momento lo descubriría pero no lo esperaba tan pronto, "Es completamente extraño que no estuvieras derrochando amor frente a los necesitados de él" no cabía duda, se refería a sí misma, "Además tienes unas cicatrices en el rostro y, hasta el momento, tus implacables manos han estado quietas, sobre todo esa" señalo la derecha.

"Lo comente anteriormente" se defendió secándose el rostro sin saber exactamente de qué.

"¿Mio estaba en el accidente también?" esta vez fue Mugi quien pregunto, llevándose las manos a la boca mostrando su preocupación, Yui por otro lado, apenas procesaba la información.

"¿Sabes Sawa-chan? Tus dotes de acoso empiezan a asustarme" respondió Ritsu intentando lucir poco afligida y hasta de buen humor, a pesar de que las lágrimas rebeldes recorrían de nuevo su mejilla y su mano seguía renuente a moverse.

"¿Cómo está Mio?" se incorporo Yui apenas descifrándolo todo.

"¿Acaso TODO lo que tenga que ver conmigo también lo es con ella?" grito fastidiada.

Las tres asintieron, aunque lo quisiera negar, era evidente la respuesta afirmativa.

"Se han peleado" comento una.

"Han terminado" agrego la otra.

"Le has pedido matrimonio y se ha negado" terció la última con un poco más de imaginación.

"NO ME RECUERDA" declaró al fin, "El día de su cumpleaños nos arrollo un auto, yo quede así" saludo con la inútil mano, "Y Mio tuvo una fuga de recuerdos," intento reírse de su propia broma pero lo hizo con tanta desgana que fue un intento vano de desviar el dolor, "Ahora, su paranoica madre no me permite acercarme porque teme que se vuelva a enamorar de mi y no sea lo que ella quiere que sea"

"Pobre Ricchan" cuchicheo Yui mientras aguantaba el llanto, verdaderamente era una historia tan triste.

"Enamorar, ¿eh?" De nuevo la sutileza de Sawa-chan entraba en acción, su complicada mente empezó a idear un plan para ayudar a su ex-alumna.

"Es imposible sin que se le acerque" complemento Mugi.

"Esperen un momento, no es necesario… yo no necesito que…"

"Pero si Ricchan le ha enamorado antes anónimamente" ilustro Yui, haciendo participe su esporádica lógica en el momento adecuado.

"¡Eso es!" exclamó Sawako golpeando en la cabeza a Ritsu en el justo momento en el que daba un sorbo a su té, resignada a que sus amigas divagaran abiertamente.

Bajo la definición de _altamente romántico_ que le dio Mugi-chan al plan para re-enamorar a Mio en el más completo de los anonimatos, esa noche dieron inicio a procedimiento ideado por Sawa-chan.

**Primera fase:** La intriga.

Debían hacerle llegar sus cosas, sólo aquellas que necesitara de primera mano, aquello que le ayudara a encontrar a su admiradora estaban terminantemente prohibidas. En otras palabras, el primer plan de Ritsu de darle sus fotos, cartas y demás pertenencias estaba descartado.

Esa tarde se cumplió el primer paso, tras una semana de ardua planeación.

"…Gracias" expresó Ritsu, aún sin despegar los ojos del lugar donde Mio aceptó el sobre, era la primera vez que le veía en semanas y era la mejor sensación del universo.

"Debemos irnos" dijo Satoshi algo nervioso.

"Te alcanzaré en casa" le ánimo para irse, al fin que su propósito ya estaba hecho.

Ella se permitiría observar unos minutos más la casa, específicamente, la primera ventana del segundo piso, en el cuál, al prenderse las luces volverían a compartir por lo menos el tacto transmitido en una hoja.

Paso un largo segundo y unos ojos asombrados se asomaron entre las persianas, entre ellas, se coló también una tímida sonrisa.

Corrección del día, la mejor y más maravillosa de las sensaciones era esa, robarse una sonrisa de la persona que más se ama.

* * *

Al pasar nuevamente por el marco de la puerta se estampo con el rostro sudoroso de su padre, quién poco feliz tenía que llevar la segunda caja hasta su lugar, pero su hija, muriendo por saber el contenido del sobre, cargo con ella y se fugo con toda la velocidad que le era posible.

Mientras acarreaba con semejante cosa, la pregunta que temía le fue hecha.

"¿Quién ha sido en la puerta?"

"El chico de la paquetería, olvido el bajo" fingió mofarse de la ineficacia del muchacho.

"Oh" contesto el hombre volviendo a su labor frente al televisor.

Casi arrojaba la caja al piso sin el mayor de los cuidados, no le importaba demasiado su contenido, era el sobre lo que le intrigaba. Le abrió con urgencia, la letra era estilizada y limpia, como si hubiese sido una chica la autora del verso.

_¿Y qué pasara con este ingenuo corazón cuándo en el cielo no haya ninguna estrella que le susurre tu nombre?... _

_Cuando mi rostro se ha esfumado de tus recuerdos y mi voz de tu memoria._

_Cuando esas ocasiones en las que estuvimos junts* y cruzamos palabras de aparente irrelevancia se han fugando en el olvido… ¿Qué será de mi pobre corazón?_

_Lo fascinaste sin esfuerzo, lo ignoraste sin motivo, lo enamoraste sin consciencia y le has abandonado sin importarte las consecuencias._

¿Qué era eso?

Una confesión o un reproche, ¿Existía alguien que le amara así fuera de esas cuatro paredes y tan cobarde como para no presentarse ante la amnesia?

Volvió a repasar el contenido, como si en verdad no creyera que fuera posible pero era tan exacto, había olvidado absolutamente todo lo que era en los últimos meses, no sabía los detalles del accidente ni de su vida extendida de los detalles de sus progenitores, no obstante, en base a la carta anónima, ese día descubrió la probabilidad de haber dejado a una persona que le amaba.

Echo un vistazo por la ventana, con algo de suerte aquel muchacho seguiría por ahí aunque no podría saber si era él o sencillamente era el mensajero. Sonrió, era bello comprobar que había alguien fuera que le quería.

Aún sin creerlo, volvió a leerlo- por vigésima vez- y noto una pequeña anotación al final de la hoja: _Has caso omiso de los mensajeros, porque estas palabras provienen de un corazón anónimo que plantea re- enamorarte antes de dejarse ver._

Parecía que le leyeron la mente en el momento apropiado o sencillamente que aquella persona le conocía bastante bien.

Algo dentro de ella se animo, esas esperanzas retornaron a ella, quizá, sólo quizá en las cajas encontraría algo más, posibles recuerdos o pistas para sobre su enamorado.

Que decepción tan grande cuando sólo encontró su ropa, sus libros, algunos cuadernos y su computadora… era otra pista, le encendió tan pronto dio con el botón, otra mala jugada, tenía contraseña.

El destino era cruel con ella, al fin daba con algo de su pasado, algo particularmente importante y se esforzaban para volverlo a cubrir.

* * *

**Segundo paso:** Rotar el mensaje.

Según Sawa-chan, no debían usar el mismo interlocutor dos veces seguidas porque eso le crearía confusión por lo que, en esta ocasión, Yui fue la elegida para pasar la nueva entrega, apenas tres días después del primero.

Ritsu no estaba muy convencida de dejar que su distraída amiga fuera la responsable de tan importante misión pero Mugi era el arma secreta y Sawa-chan no podía dárselas de Cupido porque no soportaría ver a su chica _Moe_ sin querer probarle uno de los muchos trajes que le prometió por correo.

Repitiendo la escena, se sentó pacientemente en la banca y observo como Yui se aproximaba a la casa Akiyama.

Yui jugueteaba frente a la entrada, _con hacer sonar una vez el timbre sería suficiente_ le habían dicho, no debía transmitir esa ansiedad ni tampoco dar señales de saber sobre su amnesia, por lo menos no demasiadas. Mientras esperaba, tarareaba la canción que estaba practicando para enseñársela a sus alumnos la siguiente semana, aunque no estaba muy segura de podérselas tocar cuando la directora estuviera cerca.

Se abrió la puerta.

"Disculpe la interrupción" dijo automáticamente, bajando la cabeza y dejando que el instrumento le pegara en la nuca.

La persona que abrió le sonrió ampliamente, no era ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Akiyama, era un joven con el cabello desarreglado y unas inmensas gafas rectangulares, estaba guardando una libreta en su mochila al tiempo que luchaba con las mangas de su sweater. Yui devolvió el gesto, siguiéndolo con la mirada una vez que se despidió.

"Hasta pronto, Mio-san" dijo animadamente.

"¿Hola?" susurro Yui al entrar, nadie le recibió en la puerta ni tampoco le negaron la entrada.

"¿Quién eres tú?" interrogo Mio apareciendo de la nada frente a la chica.

No lo pudo evitar, llevaba años sin verla y parecía tan diferente, algunos centímetros más alta y mucho, mucho más madura… se le lanzó a su vieja amiga lloriqueando sin control, no sabía cómo pero se las arreglo para rasguñarse al tropezar cuando Mio se quito, impidiendo que Yui pudiera mostrarle su cariño.

"Auch" gimió sujetando su rodilla, se había estrellado contra el primer escalón antes de entrar al vestíbulo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Mio, ignorando por completo las pequeñas gotas de sangre que se exhibían en el rasguño.

"Los pastelillos" gimoteo al ver la caja aplastada bajo su pierna dejando pasar por alto la reacción indiferente de Mio antes su sangre pero bueno, siendo ella, las prioridades apremiaban.

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre" le recordó Mio minutos después, cuando logro apaciguar a Yui con una taza de té.

"Que cruel eres Mio" reprocho Yui, hipando de vez en cuando.

"Yo, lo siento… N-no puedo recordar mucho de mi pasado, mis padres me están contando lo básico y…"

"Chsst" la interrumpió Yui, levantándose ceremoniosamente de la mesa y acatando una postura en la que parecía estaba jurando, "Hirasawa Yui, miembro oficial del Keion-bu- primera guitarra-, compañera de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka y amiga tuya desde" paró un segundo para hacer cálculos, "hace seis años"

"Entonces, ¿somos amigas?" pregunto con recelo Mio, era un poco increíble que alguien tan distraída como lo era Yui fuera su amiga.

"Claro," se sentó buscando en su bolsa algo, removió todo el contenido hasta que dio con su cartera de mano y se le entrego a Mio, "están Mugi-chan, Mio chan, y Ric…Yo" se trabó por un segundo, era una de las cosas que no debía mencionar, "falta Azu-nya"

"¿Azu-nya?" Mio frunció el entrecejo, dejando pasar a las personas en la foto.

"Ella" Yui saco otra foto, una un poco más especial para ella porque Azusa llevaba puestas sus orejas de neko, "Se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar pero prometió volver en el verano" sonrió.

"Vaya"

"Aunque no están ni Nodoka-chan, ni Ui, tampoco Sawa-chan" comento dubitativa Yui.

"¿Todas ellas son también amigas mías?" inquirió Mio.

"Mio-chan tiene grandes amigas, Sawa-chan sensei era nuestra profesora en el instituto y Nodoka era la presidenta del club de fans de Mio" siguió Yui.

"¿T-tenía un club de fans?" balbuceo, era demasiada información para un simple minuto transcurrido.

"Oh, sí, Mio-chan era muy famosa en el instituto pero su corazón sólo latía por…" se detuvo abruptamente, era la primera regla y la estaba rompiendo por lo alto, **no nombrar a Ricchan, **"¿Sabes? Mugi-chan abrió un café y ahí hay cosas del club, yo llevo a Gitah a todas partes porque no concibo la vida sin ella"

"¿Gitah?"

"Mi guitarra," señalo el bulto enorme que no dejaba separar de su espalda, "¿Cómo está Elizabeth?"

"¿Elizabeth?" empezaba a sentirse ignorante de sí misma, cosa realmente usual en esos días.

"Tu bajo" recalco Yui como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, "Si yo me olvidara de Gitah, me pondría realmente triste, ¡Lo siento Gitah, yo jamás, me oyes, jamás lo haría!"

"Cá-cálmate Hirasawa-san" pidió Mio un poco asustada por el drama de la chica.

"Yui" corrigió ella "Pobrecilla, Mio-chan, no recordar nada es tan…tan… triste" ahí estaban de nuevo, esas lágrimas que no se esperaban demasiado a salir.

Mio le ofreció el primer pañuelo que encontró en su cuarto, no reviso demasiado, era la oportunidad perfecta para enterarse de cosas de la preparatoria, sabía que tocaba el bajo pero no tenía la menor idea de que tuviera un nombre o que perteneciera a un club, aprendía de cierta forma, que su vida antes era bastante emocionante.

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, tanto como el peso de _Elizabeth_ se lo permitiera y encontró a su madre charlando no muy amablemente con Yui.

"Bien, Hirasawa-san sólo quería dejarle claro ese pequeño detalle" sentenció la mujer.

"Por supuesto, Akiyama-san" sonrió Yui, le estaban pidiendo lo que ya le ordenaron con antelación. "¡Elizabeth!" grito al ver el viejo instrumento, abrazándole a través del plástico, como si también se volviera a reencontrar con él.

"Hirasa…"

"Yui" recalcó.

"Yui-san, ¿Podrías tocar algo de la banda?" pidió un poco avergonzada.

"Claro pero quita el –san que me siento como una completa extraña" expreso, aunque desde la perspectiva de Mio, eso era.

Bajo las miradas inquisitoriales de la mamá de Mio, Yui saco a Gitah de la funda y toco la canción más emblemática del HTT, si no por su letra, si por la actuación final de la vocalista, para bien o para mal, Mio no lo recordaba.

Las primeras notas hicieron que Mio sintiera esa sensación que de tener algo en la punta de la lengua y no saber cómo decirlo, se dejo llevar por la acústica de la canción, la había escuchado en otro lugar, estaba segura, no era una jugarreta de la mente, en verdad lo estaba recordando.

Sus dedos se pusieron sobre las cuerdas y comenzaron a moverse ávidos de aquel tacto con la rugosa textura de las cuatro cuerdas.

"Fuwa Fuwa Time" recito al final, "lo he recordado"

"Es maravilloso Mio-chan" le felicito Yui.

"¿Podrías… una vez más?"

"Veamos, si ésta te viene a la mente" exclamo Yui.

La tonada le era indiferente, no volvió la sensación ni tampoco otro recuerdo.

"Supongo una canción, aunque no recuerde el momento, es un gran adelanto" se reconforto.

"Hirasawa-san, ¿Se queda a cenar?" pregunto la señora Akiyama, recobrando su parte amable al ver que no era ningún peligro.

"Muchas gracias pero tengo un compromiso después" respondió educadamente, pensando internamente en lo cruel que había sido con Ricchan, "Debo irme" le anunció con pesadumbre a Mio.

Por primera vez desde que regreso a casa de sus padres, había disfrutado tanto de una visita tanto como saber un poco de su pasado, estuvo a nada de pedirle que se quedara un poco más.

"Gracias por todo" dijo al salir, se despidió guiñándole el ojo a Mio.

"Espero vuelvas pronto" contesto Mio interesada en los datos que le pudiera dar.

Yui viro a ambos lados y observo tras de Mio, era esa la oportunidad para terminar con su parte.

"¡Chsst!" dejo un sobre sus manos repitiendo el guiño y se marcho, no sin tropezar un par de veces hasta perderse en el parque.

Lo abrió sin mayor contemplación y saco un pequeño papel que rezaba:

_Compartamos el cielo esta noche, mirando la misma luna._

¿Eso era todo?

Menuda desilusión, sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido… Yui conocía la identidad de su admirador.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido con Hachisuka-kun?" pregunto su padre, refiriéndose a la primera sesión con el psicoterapeuta.

"No ha sido gran cosa" reconoció secamente, no lograba superar la decepción de ese recado.

"Espero no te hagas ilusiones de recuperarte rápidamente sin poner de tu parte" le regaño su madre, "Hachisuka-san es joven y distraído pero saber hacer su trabajo"

"He recordado algo hoy" declaró, "Nada importante, aunque es algo particularmente emocionante"

"Eso es bueno Mio" dijo su padre pasándole fugazmente la mano por la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

"Cosas que no he han comentado aún" dejo salir.

"Intentamos instruirte en lo más relevante de tu vida"

"Pase tres años en ese club" reprochó Mio alzando la voz ligeramente, hubo una pausa, su madre no tenía planeado responder y su padre no lo haría si eso la molestaba. Empezaba a creer que sus padres no querían que se enterara de algo.

Levanto su lugar, cogió el bajo y se refugió en su recamara.

"¿En serio crees que haces lo correcto?" cuestiono su padre tan pronto se perdió en la escalera.

"Lo será mientras no vuelva con ella"

"¿Y si esa fuera su cura?" continuo él.

"Prefiero que siga así"

* * *

El coraje le zumbaba en los oídos, no soportaba la sola idea de que sus padres, en quienes debía confiar ciegamente y sin el menor de los recatos, estuvieran dejando de lado cosas cuando le contaban los acontecimientos de su vida.

Quizá no lo hacían con el afán de ocultarle algo y era su mente desesperada la que se formulaba tan incoherente hipótesis, pero la duda le carcomía por dentro.

Arrojó el bajo a la cama, era mucho para un solo día.

Descubrió cosas buenas aquel día, así como su talento por la música y esa letra que, por lo poco que dijo Yui, era de autoría propia.

Debía ser sincera, la letra era demasiado cursi, su _yo_ anterior debía estar sumamente enamorada como para escribir algo como eso.

Se tendió al lado de la cama, y saco el instrumento para verificar que las notas no se hubiera escapado del todo. Otra vez sus dedos se regocijaron con tocar la fría superficie, extrañaban hacerlo, toco una vez antes de convencerse que estaba lista para escucharlo con el amplificador.

Era una sensación formidable, como volver a casa tras una larga temporada fuera, no sabía cómo definirlo.

"Lo dicho, demasiado _dulce_"… tanto como la persona que escribió el verso debajo su almohada y esa frase tan carente de sentido, romántica pero poca cosa.

Se dejo ver por la ventana, después de todo, alguna razón tendría para haberle mandado algo así.

* * *

"¡Percebes!" grito Mugi ver que la puerta se abría.

El chico de gafas enormes y cabello revuelto le sonrió, Yui entrecerró los ojos, ya lo conocía de la otra vez que se presento en la casa Akiyama.

"Mio-san está dentro" les indico, cambiando de lugar, él salía y ellas entraban.

Mugi lo intento otra vez, desde la visita de Yui, le pareció increíble que Mio no reaccionara a sus más temibles fobias como lo era la sangre, sentía que si lo veía por sus propios ojos estaría completamente segura de que estaba viviendo una realidad alterna: Mio sin sus miedos y Ritsu sin su chispeante humor…

La castaña pasaba parte de sus días metida en el café, mirando por la ventana para tratar de inspirarse, a veces soportando a Sawa-chan y sus sermones para animarle, en ocasiones intentando mover la mano al tiempo que su rostro se contorsionaba del dolor, si llegaba a percibir los ojos de Mugi, gesticulaba una alegre sonrisa y lo volvía a hacer.

No engañaba a nadie ya, su sonrisa estaba tan cargada de sufrimiento que no sabían que daba más lastima, si verla sonreír o llorar.

Por ello, Mugi decidió ayudar más a Ritsu, quería recobrar a su alocada amiga, aquella que la chantajeo de una manera poco practica para entrar al club y le instruyó en algunas cosas de la vida cotidiana. Extrañaba a la estruendosa Ritsu y sus chistes malos, a la perezosa pero enérgica Ritsu.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" pregunto Mio cuando la rubia le brincó enfrente con las manos extendidas y gritando percebes.

"Interesante" contesto Mugi llevándose la mano al mentón, Mio no reaccionaba ante nada.

"Mio-chan" saludo Yui, en esta ocasión no llevaba la guitarra encima pero si una gran caja de pasteles con el logo de la cafetería de Mugi, "Perdona a Mugi-chan, ella en verdad quería venir a verte y corroborar por si misma que no recuerdas nada"

"Bueno, yo no diría nada… he tenido avances" aclaró.

"Lo siento, déjame presentarme correctamente: Kotobuki Tsumugi" exclamó bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Yo soy Akiyama Mio" se presentó Mio, aún sabiendo lo inútil que era pues se suponía que ellas si le conocían.

"Mucho gusto Mio-chan" rió por lo bajo Mugi, recordándole por un momento a la Mio nerviosa del club.

No habían pasado más de dos semanas en las que la primera integrante del HTT entró en esa casa y Mio ya tenía una serie de preguntas para cuando volviera, algunas importantes y otras tan triviales que parecían más curiosas que necesarias.

Pregunto desde las presentaciones que tuvieron estando en el Keion-bu, en esa pregunta tanto Mugi como Yui se rieron internamente, hasta si sabían si ella había tenido novio o alguna persona especial.

"No es algo que pueda responderte en este instante" manifestó Mugi rellenando las tres tazas de té que se posaban en la mesa en el centro del cuarto de Mio.

"¿Yui?"

"Mugi-chan tiene razón" contestó Yui atragantándose con un pedazo de pastel que acababa de meterse en la boca.

Mio torció el labio en señal de disgusto, había esperando todo ese tiempo para preguntarle a Yui sobre el recado de la Luna.

"Tengo algo aquí que te podría animar" indico Mugi sacando un álbum de fotografías especialmente escogidas para la ocasión, en la primera página estaba la fotografía inaugural del club de música ligera, aquella donde se veían todas menos Ritsu por haber tomado la foto por encima de su cabeza, posteriormente, se encontraban las fotos de Mio- si, habían sido escogidas por Sawa-chan- y sus situaciones menos comprometedoras.

"¿Quién era la chica de la primera foto?" desvió el tema justo al ver la última imagen, su primera presentación y su pequeño resbalón.

"La presidenta del club" se le salió a Yui, Mugi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

"No hay más fotografías de ella, ¿cierto?" insistió Mio.

"Era poco fotogénica, en realidad odiaba que le tomasen fotos" contesto audazmente Mugi, fingiendo beber té para esquivar las preguntas.

"¿Es mi amiga también?"

Las chicas se miraron, no creyeron que la sesión de preguntas se extendiera tanto ni que hubiese la oportunidad de llegar a tomar a Ritsu entre los temas.

_ ¿Qué debemos hacer? _Era un dialogo entre miradas.

_No lo sé, _repuso Mugi.

_Digámosle un poco, _ Yui inclino la cabeza.

_NO, _negó rápidamente Mugi.

"Una de las mejores" dijo Yui al fin.

Mugi sintió que se le caía el mundo encima en el momento en que Yui abrió la boca.

"¿Vendrá a verme?" pregunto y aunque su voz sonara un poco indiferente, era perceptible el anhelo implícito.

"Ni idea" comento Yui, actuando indiferente ante la pregunta. Mugi suspiro, Yui sabía arruinar las cosas pero nadie mejor que ella para repararlas, "Hace años que no sabemos de ella"

Mugi la imitó siguiendo con su negación.

"Me gustaría volverlas a ver pronto" instó Mio cuando las vio levantarse.

"Puedes ir cuando quieras a Ho-kago Tea Time" le invito Mugi dejándole una tarjeta de presentación, "Sólo llama y Yui o yo, vendremos por ti"

"Lo haré" prometió.

"Por cierto, ¿Has visto la Luna hoy?" aquella interrogación fue algo directa pero no tanto como el sobre que le extendía.

Las dos caminaron al parque- dirección contraria del café de Mugi- las siguió con la mirada perdida, viendo sin ver realmente como sus amigas se perdían entre las personas y el verde de las hojas.

Estaba por adentrarse en la casa cuando, sin querer, volvió a buscar a las chicas entre los árboles y por un efímero instante apreció su mirada clavaba en unos profundos ojos castaños, la sensación fue devastadora, tanto que le hizo flaquear sus piernas, levanto los ojos de nuevo y ya no había nadie.

_¿Has visto la Luna hoy?_

_Le he hablado de ti y la manera en que te miro, ha sido testigo de mis soliloquios a media noche y mis suspiros cuando sueño contigo._

_Si le dieras la oportunidad, te contaría maravillosas historias, te confesaría como brillan mis ojos cuando antes de dormir imagino tu rostro o como es que se te adjudican mis desvelos._

_ ¿Has visto la Luna hoy?_

_Entre su brillo te podrías enterar de cuantas veces mi corazón ha palpitado por ti, te diría que las miles de estrellas en el cielo están ahí porque quiero que me susurren tu nombre tanto en la noche hasta que comience un nuevo día_

_ ¿Has visto la Luna hoy?_

_Quizá no, se ha escondido porque le apena verme llorar. Ha observado mi mudo lamento y no lo puede evitar, tampoco es que pueda ayudar, tan sólo se ha ocultado en la esperanza de que cuando retorne, su brillo haga a mi razón volver y así darme cuenta de que viene un nuevo amanecer._

_ ¿Has visto a la Luna hoy?_

_Me pregunto qué te tanto te ha confiado y cuanta atención le has prestado, si le miras con intención te permitirá sentir lo mucho que has hecho a mi corazón latir._

Recitaba la hoja en cuanto le abrió, con las manos temblorosas y el corazón alborotado.

Había algo en esos orbes castaños, algo imposible de descifrar.

* * *

Le rondaba la idea de usar viejos poemas para seguir con su plan, después de todo, no sentía la inspiración correr por sus venas cuando se concentraba ni la invadía el sentimiento, no sin tener a Mio cerca. La primera vez que uso la técnica fue bastante sencillo, su musa estaba a su lado siempre, inalcanzable, irradiante e ignorante de su amor, si se preguntaba que cambió, no encontraba respuesta porque realmente Mio seguía cumpliendo con los requisitos.

Aunque no estaba ahí para animarle.

Durante toda su amistad y su relación, Mio fue su consciencia y su conforte cuando las cosas empezaban a ir mal, si sentía el pesimismo apoderarse de ella sólo faltaba un apretón de su mano al dormir para que el siguiente día fuera perfecto o si se pasaba del límite, siempre estaba el incorregible golpe que la haría comprender.

Eso es lo que había cambiado.

Mio no estaba y por más que enfocara su esfuerzo en ello, no estaba convencida de lograr enamorarle nuevamente con palabras en el papel, no cuando el espíritu de la Mio que cayó ante su poesía no yacía en ese cuerpo.

De alguna manera, sentía que experimentaba una situación similar, después del accidente y tras tanto desgaste en la búsqueda de su motivación, Ritsu tampoco se sentía ella misma. Aunque tenía la mente intacta y su memoria guardaba hasta las peores experiencias, si volteaba a contemplarlas el vacío en el pecho se volvía pesado porque ya no existía esa parte de ella que veía anteriormente, se perdió al igual que su mano, al igual que el brillo en los ojos de Mio…

Ese día se dio un descanso, le parecía bien dejar a Mugi trabajar cómodamente sin tener sus ojos preocupados rondándole a cada segundo, además de que los ejercicios que Hashimoto-sensei le había recomendado hacían que su mano y parte del antebrazo le dolieran hasta el punto de sacarle las lágrimas y no quería dejarse ver cuando sucediera.

Tenía que ayudar a su muñeca para flexionarse, una y otra vez, hasta que la rigidez se perdiera, posteriormente hacer lo mismo con los cinco dedos, uno por uno, hasta que pudiera empuñarse por unos segundos, era cosa de todos los días dividido en tres tiempos.

Le parecía irónico que cuando aún podía mover los dedos, renegara de los instrumentos donde era necesario tenerlos activos para todo, ahora simplemente los quería para coger un par de palillos y llevarse la comida a la boca o para realizar algo tan fácil como escribir.

Lo hacía sin quejarse, debía luchar por lo que quería y por más que la prioridad fuese Mio, muy en el fondo de su corazón se ocultaba el deseo de volver a alocarse en la batería.

Y pensar que llevaba ya dos meses proviniendo de poemas a la bajista, dos meses en los que su máxima presencia fuera que por fin se acordase de ella, como su primera amiga de la infancia pero sin el atisbo de que supiera su nombre. Se lo habían dicho las chicas el día que dejo ese último poema en sus manos, no le dijeron todo lo que paso, Mugi estaba particularmente alterada cuando se reunieron en el parque.

Yui tuvo la destreza para decirle que Mugi se había molestado con Mio por un comentario, si bien, no malintencionado si un poco fuera de contexto.

Mio había recordado por medio de la terapia parte de su infancia, donde conoció a Ritsu y estaba un poco irritada porque presentía que Ricchan era su mejor amiga y a pesar de haber estado grave en el hospital y un poco rezagada en su casa, no había sido ni siquiera capaz de mandarle un mensaje de texto preguntándole por su estado.

Les pregunto que si una verdadera amiga haría eso, si le importaría tan poco su relación como para ignorar por completo a la otra.

Yui no quiso ser detallada con esa parte, tan sólo dijo que Mugi se había levantado bruscamente y desaparecido del lugar.

_"Ricchan ha pasado por cosas complicadas Mio-chan, si no te ha venido a ver es porque quizá tú tampoco sepas a dónde mirar"_

_"_Lo siento Ricchan, no quería decir nada pero Mio-chan fue tan cruel_" _se disculpo.

"En verdad no importa Yui, era parte de lo que debía pasar"

En dos meses de hacer las cosas correctamente, ya se había ganado el resentimiento de Mio sin tener que molestarla siquiera, era un record para alguien como ella. Ser tan irritante como para fastidiar a alguien que apenas comenzaba a recordarle.

Aún y con ese pequeño inconveniente, Mio por lo menos le tenía presente.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Les traigo el capítulo un poco antes de lo previsto e irónicamente me ha costado bastante terminarlo… no por falta de inspiración, sino porque mi beta se fue de vacaciones y necesitaba de quien lo leyera.

¿Alguna voluntaria? Sólo pido que le lean de reojo y me digan si hay incoherencias en la trama, de la ortografía me encargo yo.

No está terminado, falta la mejor parte del este capítulo pero creo que ya está lo suficientemente largo como para subirlo.

Espero entiendan las pequeñas regresiones que llegue a poner o que el capítulo no haya sido muy tedioso (En lo personal siento que está muy repetitivo)

**Reviews por favor, son gratis y ayudan mucho.** No importa si es por decir que les gusto, son un incentivo necesario para seguir.

*En el poema se muestra este signo para indicar la ambigüedad ahí, Ritsu no pone si es ella o él.

PD: Si alguien le interesa ser mi beta por los dos capítulos que le quedan a la historia, puede mandarme un mp, agregarme a facebook o mandarme un correo. Se los agradecería bastante.

_Nota:_ Si no has leído la primera parte de este fic (cof-no te perdes de nada-cof) deberías hacerlo: La_cursi_y_secreta_admiradora_de_Mio_Akiyama


	5. Ritsu Idiota

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

_Pero los poemas si ¬¬' prohibida su reproducción._

**NOTA: Hay intercalaciones de trama un poco bruscas que le dan sentido después a la historia, no se desesperen.**

**El capítulo va dedicado a esas mis dos lectoras más asiduas (Uds saben quiénes son)  
**

* * *

"Hoy probaremos algo nuevo" informó Haruhi cuando llego para su sesión, "No me quejo de los adelantos que has tenido pero me gustaría apresurar un poco más cosas, ¿Te parece?"

Mio asintió, era algo que no se preguntaba, por ella cualquier cosa que la regresara a la normalidad sería excelente, aún si implicaba volver a golpearse la cabeza.

"¿Estás lista? Bien, respira profundo y piensa en algo que te tranquilice, deja que domine tu mente…" susurro lenta y claramente, siguió usando ese tono de voz para darle indicaciones, le pedía que se imaginara en un lugar donde fuera feliz, los minutos pasaron como horas, hasta que Mio cayó en el trance que Haruhi estaba buscando.

Le animo a que le platicara lo que veía y no lo hizo, estaba observándose a sí misma con no más de 10 años, leyendo en su lugar, apartada de todos los niños, enclaustrada en sus pensamientos.

"E_stoy yo, leyendo, fuera de la realidad que me rodea, todos están haciendo barullo a mi lado pero yo sólo leo_" comento al fin, "_Alguien me mira con detenimiento, parece que quiere hablarme_"

"¿Cómo es esa persona?" dijo el analista, anotándolo en una libreta.

"_Pequeña, con unos ojos muy vivos y el cabello suelto salvo por una diadema amarilla, nunca se quita la diadema_" farfullo un poco fastidiada, "_Me ha dicho que soy genial sólo por un cuento que escribí pero me ha asustado tanto el que me hablara que estoy llorando… ahora tiene cara de piña, se ha sujetado el cabello de forma rara_" se rió profundamente, debía ser una visión agradable.

"¿Algo más?" indago, "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo viste?"

"_Ricchan, me ha pedido que le diga Ricchan porque le parece muy alzado que use sólo primer nombre… extiende su mano, estamos corriendo, no sé a dónde vamos pero me alegra ir con ella, vuelve hacía mi…esos ojos, me veo en ellos, son tan profundos y tan bonitos_"

Él siguió anotando, Mio hablaba sin parar, hablaba de esto y aquello, cambiaba el escenario de la nada, el común denominador seguía siendo la joven que respondía al nombre de Ricchan, era como si parte de la vida de Mio, una gran parte, se enfocara en recuerdos con ella.

Se preguntaba porque los Akiyama no le comentaron sobre eso, era uno de los requisitos de la terapia, él debía saber lo más importante para poder guiarla correctamente por sus recuerdos, registraba cada simple detalle que le dictaba Mio, en partes reía, en otras lloraba pero la más sorprendente reacción fue cuando le extendió la mano, inconsciente de ello.

La puso en si cuando su desesperación por el contacto con su mano se incremento, sentía un gran alivio por todo lo que descubrió en esas tres horas, si Mio seguía así, era posible que recuperase la memoria en menos de lo establecido. Aunque primero debía averiguar quién era la tal Ricchan.

"Por hoy ha sido suficiente, has hecho un gran adelanto y me alegra tu veloz progreso" expreso cuando Mio fue capaz de incorporarse tras el trance, "Me gustaría si me pudieras comentar algo, por mínimo que sea, ¿Quién es Ricchan?" se aventuro, después de toco quizá aquellas amigas suyas le habrían informado algo al respecto.

"¿Una amiga?" buena respuesta, tampoco sabía, "Yui me ha dicho que es de mis mejores amigas, creo"

"Entiendo, bien, lo dejaremos así esta sesión" le guiño el ojo tras los lentes, Mio le agradeció su esfuerzo y atenciones pero estaba tan emocionada con la nueva adquisición mental que no tenía ganas de acompañarle a la salida. El joven psicoanalista guardo con cuidado la libreta, un poco apresurado porque aún debía pasar con sus padres para explicarles la relevancia que tenía él que supiera cosas como las amistades de Mio, más si se trataba de una tan antigua como esta. "Casi lo olvido," dijo al aire cuando se apresuraba por la puerta, "He pasado por una librería y esto me ha recordado a ti" le entrego un libro pequeño con la pasta negra, "Estoy seguro de que te podrá servir cuando regreses a la Universidad"

"G-gracias" ojeo el libro sin mucho detenimiento, se trataba de _tankas_ tradicionales que eran algo así como poesía ligera.

"Espero que sean útiles en medida de tu desesperación" respondió a su agradecimiento, cruzando un poco la línea profesional.

Descendió las escaleras en búsqueda de la señora Akiyama, revisando la bitácora de la sesión, planteándose si en verdad era necesario interrogarle con respecto a la amiga de Mio, saber si se podía contactar con ella pues parecía ser la parte del rompecabezas que unía todas las piezas, creyendo que era Ricchan la persona adecuada para auxiliar a Mio en la ausencia de su memoria.

"¿Cómo ha estado hoy?" fue la pregunta automática cuando le encontró en la cocina.

"Ha tenido adelantos grandes" respondió, "Akiyama-san, ¿Recuerda los requisitos de la terapia?" la mujer dejo lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarlo con las cejas alzadas, "La psicoterapia, en casos como el de su hija, necesita del apoyo moral y emocional de las personas que le rodean, familia, amigos, etc"

"Claro, claro" lo tomó como una de las peroratas típicas de alguien como él.

"Mis requisitos al tomar a Mio como paciente era que se me pusiera al corriente de cosas importantes, cosas que podría necesitar para llevarla por una correcta y expedita recuperación"

"Le hemos dicho lo que nos pareció apropiado con sus requerimientos" se defendió ella, sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, como si fuese una plática casual.

"Bien, ¿Quién es Ricchan?" soltó de repente.

La mano se le fue un poco cuando escucho ese nombre, dejo caer el cuchillo con el que trabajaba los ingredientes para la cena, ocultando el corte que se había hecho en el dedo. Era primordial enterarse de cuánto sabían sobre ella.

"¿E-ella sabe?" mascullo ignorando el dolor y mostrando toda su preocupación en dos simples palabras.

"Apenas un atisbo de quién es, sin embargo, esa no es la cuestión real" tomó aire, sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, que soltarle de la nada que esa chica que paso por alto era la posible cura para su hija sería demasiado como para despedirlo, "Sucede que esa persona, por lo que Mio ha dicho bajo hipnosis, compartió gran parte de su vida y…"

"¿Y…?" el fastidio se dejaba entrever en sus palabras, _Ricchan_ quizá era el tabú de esa casa.

"…y me gustaría saber si podría contactar con ella para acelerar la recuperación de Mio" se aventuro, le temblaban las manos y comenzaban a sudarle.

"Le pago para que haga eso usted Hachisuka-san, si no puede, sólo dígalo y ya" fue su respuesta final, estaba completamente seguro de que no podría sacarle más.

Aunque no todo estaba perdido, tal vez el padre opinara diferente…

"¿Señor?"

"Vayamos afuera" le espeto en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

Ya había atestiguado la charla con su terca mujer, no quería que Mio se enterara en base a los gritos de su madre, hizo que lo siguiera fuera de la casa, indicándole que se sentara en uno de los escalones. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios, no sin antes ofrecerle uno al muchacho, le prendió fuego y espero un par de segundos por si su acompañante hablaba.

"Mi mujer no es así normalmente" fueron sus primeras palabras, disculpar a la esposa que lo obligaba a permanecer tranquilo, le prohibía fumar en la casa o siquiera enojarse un poco, "Sólo que esta situación con Mio es poco manejable como ella y se está esforzando demasiado"

Haruhi Hachisuka siguió en silencio, percibía esas ganas de desahogo que emanaba el hombre.

"Verás, Ricchan es la primera amiga que Mio tuvo en la vida, su nombre completo es Ritsu Tainaka" inicio, inhalando más de aquel humo, "Mio era, en muchos sentidos, una niña solitaria y le gustaba refugiarse en los libros, en pequeñas historias que se inventaba, lamentablemente fue nuestra única hija y por ello mi mujer la sobreprotegió tanto que termino teniendo desde los miedos usuales hasta algunos bastante absurdos" tiro el cigarrillo y unió sus manos en forma de resignación, "No lograba tener muchos amigos, todos se aprovechaban de su personalidad tan sumisa y desprotegida, se reprimía mucho por eso, no lograba interactuar con otros niños por miedo a que le trataran igual hasta que esta niña, Ricchan, se le acerco… Recuerdo que fue la primera vez que la vi salir de la escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro"

"¿Cambio algo entre ellas? Ella podría ayudar a su hija mucho"

"Siempre lo ha hecho, creo que sería injusto hacer que Mio siga dependiendo de ella, ¿no crees?" la pregunta fue retorica, él sabía que no había sacrificio para Ritsu, "ella le animo considerablemente, la hizo una persona más segura, la introdujo en la música y la hizo fascinarse, la acompaño desde siempre, la defendió y protegió, de cierta forma era su complemento" se rió internamente de una verdad de la que no fue consciente hasta ese momento, "pero no supe cuando su corazón empezó a latir una por la otra y eso es lo que mi esposa quiere evitar, que encuentren de nuevo su compas en los latidos"

"Es muy egoísta de su parte impedirle a su hija tener eso" comento el psicólogo al fin.

"Lo sé, y por más que vea la ignorancia en los ojos de Mio y el dolor en los de Ricchan, no le quitaría eso a mi esposa, la estúpida creencia de que su única hija puede volver a ser _normal_"

"… el dolor en… ¿Ha visto a Ritsu?" pregunto un poco esperanzado.

El señor Akiyama señalo hacía los árboles del parque, entre los arbustos se vislumbraba el amarillo de la diadema de Ritsu, su rostro se presentaba inescrutable y como distracción, jugueteaba con la mano.

"Aunque se busquen no se podrán encontrar" sentenció apesadumbrado el señor Akiyama, torciendo el labio en una sonrisa pesimista, "no sin que alguna se atreva a luchar, y para mal, la única que sabe de esta realidad no tiene el valor de hacerlo y no está en nosotros facilitarles el camino"

El _no puede pedirle Ricchan que le ayude_ estaba en casa sílaba, no había vuelta de hoja con la decisión y tampoco podía prescindir de la autorización de los padres porque Mio no estaba mentalmente calificada para decidir en su tratamiento.

* * *

Se estaba volviendo parte de la rutina la visita de las chicas, una vez a la semana, usualmente los Jueves cuando comenzaba a atardecer, se presentaban con una gran sonrisa de complicidad y una caja con pastelillos de la cafetería de Mugi-chan.

Iniciaban la reunión con cosas de la vida presente, como iba Mio con la memoria, Yui y los niños- que si enumeraban en cuestión de madurez, sería los niños y Yui- y por último el negocio de Mugi, a veces hablaban sobre Sawa-chan y su desesperación por ser la única que no le había visitado aún.

Sin embargo, ese día iniciaron con la magnífica noticia de que había recordado algo importante, lo soltó como si fuera lo más maravilloso que le paso en la vida, a pesar de ignorar que le habían pasado muchas otras cosas como esa ya.

"¡Hoy he recordado a Ritsu!" declaro apenas al abrirles la puerta, con ese reaparecido brillo en los ojos y tan emocionada que apenas respiraba, espero un día entero para gritárselos a sus amigas.

Parecía fuera de sí, nunca le habían visto tan alegre y animada. Pese a la sorpresa de descubrir esa faceta tan libre de Mio, les alegraba mucho más a ellas la simple afirmación de que pudiera recordarle, era un sueño hecho realidad, no podían esperar a decírselo a Ritsu, sobre todo Mugi que le empezaban a escasear las maneras de reconfortarla.

"Eso es estupendo Mio-chan" contesto Yui.

"Me alegro por ti, has recuperado algo muy valioso" comento Mugi mientras comenzaba con su típica monopolización de la cocina para preparar té y demás.

"No lo creo" repuso Mio, "Sólo sé que tengo una amiga con ese nombre pero no le veo aquí"

Mugi captó el mensaje y no le agrado demasiado el tono que uso.

"¿Están tus papás Mio-chan?" pregunto Yui inusualmente ansiosa.

"No, mi madre ha ido a hacer las compras de la semana y papá está en su oficina" dijo con normalidad.

"Genial" exclamó sacando ese reconocible sobre de su chaqueta, después rompió el sello y se hizo de la hoja, "Me han pedido que te lo lea esta vez…" Se aclaró la garganta.

_Si en tus ojos pudiera reflejarme, _

_Si con una palabra de tus labios me complacieras_

_Da por seguro que a mi corazón grilletes pondrías_

_Y de tu vida jamás me sacarías._

_Si de tu mano obtuviera un saludo_

_Y de tu boca una sonrisa,_

_Mi vida completa estaría_

_Y mi único deseo habrías cumplido._

_Por un amor como este,_

_Compondría cientos de canciones,_

_Escalaría cada montaña_

_Nadaría cada mar en la tierra_

_Tan sólo por robar de ti un suspiro._

Renegaba un poco de no haber sido ella quien, en la privacidad de su recamara, pudiera leerlo pero por lo que se veía, Yui practico mucho para poder cumplir con una buena recitación. Quien le impusiera la tarea, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Gracias Yui"

"En verdad no ha sido mucho" se rasco la parte posterior de cuello, un poco apenada.

Mugi llego con el té, calmando el ambiente mucho más con una de sus infusiones mágicas, hacía tiempo que Mio quería visitar su cafetería, sobretodo porque Elizabeth necesitaba mantenimiento y no tenía la mayor idea de cómo hacerlo.

"Cierto, ¿Cómo fue que recordaste a Ricchan?" saco el tema de nuevo Yui, tras un reconfortante trago de té.

"Bajo hipnosis" indicó Mio, "Pude recordar la primera vez que hablo conmigo, si que era una niña latosa" reconoció.

"Ritsu siempre ha sido muy enérgica" expreso Mugi, ligeramente a la defensiva.

"¿Qué más Mio-chan? Debe haber más cosas" intervino Yui.

"Parece ser que le gustaba hacerme bromas pesadas, como decir percebes o ponerse salsa de tomate para asustarme"

"Eran buenos tiempos" dijo Yui, "En el Keion-bu solían pelear todo el tiempo"

"Si, Ricchan es tu mejor amiga" aventuro Mugi queriendo sacar el verdadero sentimiento que estaba ocultando Mio.

"Yo no lo veo así" objeto ella, "Si lo fuera ya me habría venido a ver o por lo menos, intentado saber de mí…"

"No es que no…" interrumpió Mugi, Yui sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

"Una verdadera mejor amiga haría lo que ustedes hacen ahora, estaría aquí. Si en verdad le importara nuestra amistad…"

"Ricchan ha estado haciendo cosas" atino en decir Yui cuando el ambiente se cargo.

"Tenía esperanzas de poder por lo menos recordar su rostro pero me doy cuenta de que no sirve de mucho, no tiene sentido si está demasiado ocupada como para preguntar por mí" continuo Mio, "Pensaba, _es tu mejor amiga, vendrá en cualquier momento, debes recordarle para que no se decepcione _pero no lo ha hecho, no fue al hospital* ni saber sobre mí, es una mala amiga, no sé cómo es que pueden seguir diciendo que es mi mejor amiga"

Hubo una pausa incomoda los segundos se alargaron tanto que pareció tratarse de horas, Mugi se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, no articulo ninguna palabra, sencillamente porque no podía.

Yui era consciente de que lo Mugi sintió al escuchar aquellas cosas tan crueles de Mio, pero por más que intentara verle el lado malo al asunto, Mio tenía razón a su manera, ella no sabía que Ricchan se sentaba todos los días en el parque con la esperanza de verle por lo menos asomarse, ni estaba al tanto de que era la autora de los poemas y tampoco parecía recordarle en el hospital, leyéndole historias para que no se sintiera sola.

_"_Ricchan ha pasado por cosas complicadas Mio-chan, si no te ha venido a ver es porque quizá tú tampoco sepas a dónde mirar_" _dijo mientras cogía su abrigo e intentaba alcanzar a Mugi, "Hasta pronto Mio-chan"

Aquel día Mugi deseo irse directamente a su negocio, porque no sabía cómo enterarla de los pensamientos egoístas de Mio, sabía que desde sus ojos debía verse así, como si Ricchan fuese la persona más desconsiderada del mundo pero no evitaba que el sentimiento de injusticia le dominase. Ricchan no se lo merecía, aunque no tenía la forma de defenderla sin echar abajo el plan.

* * *

En lo que las chicas estaban con Mio, Ritsu pasaba su tiempo sentada en la banca del parque, unas veces meditando y otras con su terapia, al paso del tiempo lograba mover completamente el dedo meñique e incentivaba un poco el dedo que le seguía, el dolor se convirtió en algo más soportable.

Akayo-sensei le especifico que cuando eso sucediera, necesitaría de nuevos ejercicios y técnicas para que la mano comenzara a desarrollar sus viejas actividades, tendría que viajar a Tokio pronto para verle y darle la noticia, si las cosas seguían tan lentas con Mio tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo, llevaba haciéndolo buena parte del día, sabía de quién se trataba y no quería contestarle, sencillamente porque no sabría que decirle.

Saco el pequeño aparato sólo para corroborar que era Sarah quién quería comunicarse con ella nuevamente, rechazo la llamada y siguió con lo suyo.

No tenía la menor idea de que quería, era posible que el dinero que dejo para el apartamento hubiera sido insuficiente o que sólo quería saber de ella.

El celular insistió tres veces más, hasta que se dejo de tonterías y enfrento a su amiga.

"Hola, Ricchan, ¿cómo estás?" la voz de la rubia se escuchaba excitada, "No sabía si te llegaría a contactar pronto"

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto Ritsu queriendo que la chica fuera al grano.

"Primero me gustaría saber cómo te encuentras y si las cosas van bien con Akiyama-san" le iba bien irse por la tangente.

"No hay novedades al respecto, a menos que te interese saber que al fin puedo mover un dedo" su tono era tan sarcástico como emocionado.

"Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso" contesto Sarah y se percibía, "Ricchan, sé que actualmente te enfocas más en estar _allí_" se torno seria repentinamente, "Sin embargo, hay algo que necesitas saber…"

"Suéltalo" la incitó a continuar.

"Hay interés en la banda, un amigo de mi padre tiene una compañía independiente de música en mi país, Sou y Saeko están de acuerdo con intentarlo, Ann ya ha conseguido otra cosa pero no debe ser difícil dar con otra tecladista… sólo faltas tú y nos dan luz verde" no tomó aire mientras la ponía al tanto.

"Mi mano apenas da señales de utilidad" señalo.

"Es inusual esto pero eres la baterista que quieren, vieron una de nuestras presentaciones, además eres la líder" refuto Sarah, "No tocaremos sin ti"

"Mi mano no puede tocar" repitió un poco fastidiada.

"Lo he oído ya, están dispuestos a esperar lo que duré la rehabilitación, ¡Es una oportunidad única!" exclamo.

"Entonces cógela, ustedes tres pueden hacer grandes cosas, yo no soy imprescindible"

"Ritsu, sé que estás pasando por algo difícil pero no te niegues la oportunidad que siempre has esperado, estoy consciente que tu vida va adjunta a la de Mio-san, a pesar de ello, sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses"

"…Excelente, lo haré" dijo después de una pausa algo sostenida.

"Muy bien, estamos en contacto" podría jurar que sonreía sin tener que verla.

Estaba por guardar el móvil cuando vio aproximarse a Mugi-chan, lucía un poco enfadada, era algo totalmente nuevo en ella, creería que jamás llegaría a verlo en esta vida. Se sentó a su lado, respirando agitadamente y haciendo el intento de relajarse, Ritsu la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, era bastante intrigante esa forma no conocida de Tsumugi Kotobuki.

Instantes después apareció Yui, se quedaron en silencio por minutos.

"Mio te ha recordado" dijo Yui al fin, haciendo que Mugi se levantara y emprendiera camino al Ho-kago Tea Time.

"¿Qué le sucede a Mugi?" escudriñó Ritsu siguiéndola.

"Mio-chan y Mugi-chan tuvieron una pequeña discusión" informo Yui, "Mio está muy molesta porque no has sido considerada ni un poco con ella, cree que no quieres verla ni hablarle… Por ello, Mugi se molesto y salió corriendo"

Ritsu dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Mugi, quien prefirió defenderla con su silencio que arruinar el plan, no creía haber hecho nada para merece tanta solidaridad de su parte pero estaba segura de que se lo retribuiría algún día.

_"_Lo siento Ricchan, no quería decir nada pero Mio-chan fue tan cruel_" _se disculpo tras hacerle saber el problema.

"En verdad no importa Yui, era parte de lo que debía pasar"

En la cafetería-tienda de música-escenario se encontraba Sawa-chan, era ella quién cubría a la jefa cuando se ausentaba, aunque por respeto a su amada reputación como buena profesora sólo cumplía el papel de administradora, estando en la caja con una taza de té que no dejaba vacía ni por un instante.

"¿Y bien?" inicio la sesión del club _hagamos que Mio se re-enamore de Ricchan con poemas _con esa pregunta, Mugi seguía renuente, de hecho, estaba atendiendo el lugar en lo que ellas se ponían al corriente.

"Mio ha recordado a Ritsu pero se siente enojada con ella" dijo Yui.

"Sabía que tanto molestarla tendría frutos algún día" bromeó Ritsu sosteniendo aquella falsa sonrisa, Mugi no logro desviar la mirada a tiempo sin que su amiga se diera cuenta.

"Esto es una buena oportunidad y nos ha llegado antes de tiempo" dejo saber Sawako, "Ahora que siente eso tan negativo podemos usar las cosas cursis escritas por ti para que se dé cuenta de que Ricchan es en realidad su admirador, así sentiría cierta culpa y volvería con ella"

"No creo que sea la mejor manera Sawa-chan" debatió Yui, "No queremos que sea por remordimiento que Mio regrese al lado de Ricchan"

"Hirasawa-san, algo que mi vida llena de rechazos me ha enseñado es que del odio al amor, hay un tramo muy corto"

"¿Mio-chan odia a Ricchan?" se preocupo Yui.

"No pero por ahí va la cosa, es nuestra misión hacer que se amen de nuevo y las cosas se nos están desviando" dijo elocuentemente Sawa-chan, "Ha llegado el momento de reunirlas nuevamente"

La conversación entre esas dos siguió, Ritsu miraba el exterior pensando en las últimas palabras de la mujer, ¿Mio le odiaba o sólo estaba contrariada con lo que debería ser? ¿Tan malos eran sus recuerdos adquiridos como para estarlo?

No sabía que pensar pero tampoco como seguir, las chicas le habían ayudado todo este tiempo para actuar sin imprudencias, la refrenaron, la aconsejaron y apoyaron, inclusive se arriesgaron a darle aquellos poemas tan melosos.

¿Y si se presentaba en su casa diciendo que era la autora de los versos… creería que ella, una molesta y latosa niña, los escribió para entregárselos?

"Ritsu, queremos tu poema más romántico jamás escrito" fue en lo que termino aquella acalorada discusión entre Sawako y Yui.

"Creemos que al leer algo con lo que la enamoraste antes, podría recordarte como su otra mitad" compartió Yui.

"No estaban prohibidos los objetos que le dijeran quién soy" intento burlarse de ellas.

"Ahora eso está arreglado, ya no estamos encubiertas, ya es capaz de asimilarte como pareja"

"Bien, lo traeré mañana" prometió.

No volvió al siguiente día ni el posterior a ese por una semana.

* * *

Normalmente no le gustaba estar enclaustrada en su habitación, no le gusto de adolescente y no le gustaba ahora que no tenía edad para esas cosas, cuando llego a casa de sus padres, re-descubrió su espacio decorado para ser destinado a visitas, no tenía su toque personal, las pegatinas, las fotos y demás artículos se los había llevado a Tokio, sus planes eran volver así, justamente como una visita casual.

Ahora le servía como refugió de las miradas de todos, la pena que suscitaba la volvía loca, no quería verla a donde quiera que fuera, si bajaba su madre se ponía en plan cariñoso, su padre se portaba más comprensivo y Satoshi no lograba acercarse porque no sabía cómo reaccionar; Si se dirigía al parque, las personas pasaban susurrando cosas sobre ella, pues todos los días sin falta se le podía ver ahí; Sí pensaba en el Ho-kago Tea Time, la imagen de Mugi le regresaba a la mente.

Así que no le quedaba mayor lugar donde estar que ese, para reflexionar su siguiente paso.

Las chicas conciliaron una cita con Mio en el café justamente ese día al atardecer, para que la madre no se pudiera entrometer, ella no tenía ni idea de que le esperaba, la engañaron con una supuesta disculpa de Mugi.

Por primera vez en varios meses estaría cerca de ella y le podría dirigir la palabra, le emocionaba como nada en el mundo a la vez que le intimidaba, Mio ya tenía una noción preformada de lo que ellas eran, temía no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Ya no se mostraba como la Ritsu de ocho, doce o diecisiete años, aquella que le hablo en la escuela, ni la que le obligo a formar una banda, tampoco la que la enamoro con versos… esa Ritsu ya no estaba ahí, maduro, ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de sonreír sin transmitir la emoción que, se supone, debe ir en ese gesto.

El teléfono sonó, como suponía, era Sarah.

"¿Ricchan?"

"¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?" pregunto Ritsu.

"Bastante bien, Susumi-san a preguntado por ti" comento.

"Oh, sí, ya ha tenido la amabilidad de llamarle a mi madre para ver si podré volver pronto al trabajo"

"Contrato a otra persona"

"Lo sé, no esperaba que siguiera guardándome el puesto después de casi seis meses sin asistir" dijo Ritsu aguardando a que tocara el punto crucial.

"¿Y Mio-san?" ahí iba el tema principal, "¿Hay avances?"

"Me recuerda" fue su lacónica respuesta.

"Eso es magnífico," su tono no era del todo alegre pero apreciaba el intento, "¿Ya se han visto?"

"No,"

"Es lo que has estado prorrogando, ¿no? Sólo querías que te recordase para presentarse frente suyo y decirle quién eres" le llamó la atención, ciertamente ese era el plan.

"Lo tengo presente Sa-chii" se defendió, "Estoy a nada de hacerlo"

"¿Qué esperas?" era la pregunta del millón.

"Mejor dime como vas con Sou" le redirigió el tema.

"No hay un _cómo vas _con él, nunca lo hubo" titubeo, Ritsu lo sabía desde el origen mismo de la mentira.

"Te llamaré después, cuando haya algo que contar" se despidió.

"Estaré esperándote" fue lo último que escucho antes de cortarse la llamada.

Si debía seguir soportando la situación hasta que obtuviese una señal, definitivamente no llegaría jamás, una llamada más como esa y no tendría manera de contestar, ya no existían pretextos, le recordaba y no seguiría dejando correr las oportunidades.

Si se limitaba a seguir planes, no tendría ocasión de recuperar eso que se perdió cuando aún veía la parte brillante de la vida, así que era en ese momento o nunca.

Recorrió todo el cuarto en búsqueda de ese pasado y salió

* * *

Al diablo la cita en el Ho-kago Tea Time, llevaba esperando por esto demasiado tiempo, entraría ahí y le diría quien era ella, al demonio con su sobreprotectora madre y su indiferente padre, le haría frente a la vida. Ahora no había nada que las separara realmente de estar juntas, todo por lo que lucho, aquello que sacrifico, tendría su recompensa.

En sus manos llevaba todas las pruebas de ese juvenil amor, las cartas, los poemas, las fotos, su vida entera estaba en ese pequeño espacio, esperando a ser abierta otra vez.

"Muy bien" se dijo, lo haría en ese momento, sólo tenía levantarse de su banca cómplice y caminar menos de 20 metros, "Lo haré… ahora" era tan fácil como empuñar la mano.

Empezaba a oscurecer y aún no lograba separarse de la banca, dejo la caja a su lado haciendo sonar sus dedos en la superficie, no lo medito mucho antes de salir casi volando de casa, se preguntaba dónde estaba esa seguridad tan característica.

"Pelea Ritsu, pelea" se auto animo impulsándose a sí misma para caminar y llegar a la entrada.

La luz se extendió de la puerta hasta el final de los escalones cuando se abrió**…**

* * *

Estaba tan hastiada de tener que permanecer en casa, no veía forma de escaparse de la sobreprotección de sus padres, cada vez que sugería su deseo de salir e irse a divertir o por lo menos sentir el aire fresco, su madre se invitaba sola o le prohibía hacerlo, las contadas ocasiones en las que salía de casa era para acompañarle a hacer las compras o porque su papa notaba el fastidio en sus ojos y la llevaba a caminar cerca.

En sus largas horas de soledad en casa- ya que su madre no era la mejor compañía- había tratado de volver a sus tiempos de escritora, intento componer alguna canción o reunir ideas para crear un poema pero le fue imposible, no encontraba _eso_ que cualquiera requiere para plasmarse en una hoja.

Se pregunto cuál habría sido su fuente de inspiración antes de caer en coma y perder la noción de su imaginación, quería encontrar esa niña que escribió las canciones dulces.

Fue en ese momento que decidió leer los tankas que le regalo Haruhi, retándose a comprenderlos, pues en sus boletas universitarias parecía ser que les entendía perfectamente, al igual que a la literatura inglesa y demás asignaturas que cubría en el tiempo del accidente.

Los libros fueron acomodados en un pequeño librero que instalo en su recamara, hizo el intento de leerlos pero en cuanto les ojeaba tenía el presentimiento de haberlo hecho antes, sobre todo uno que se quedo con un separador después de un trágico relato aunque no pudo evocar bien cuando lo hizo. Por ello cada noche con el fin de que se pudiera relajar un poco después de que sus amigas le abandonaron y mucho más cuando inicio la batalla campal de miradas con su madre, leía uno o dos tankas, olvidando la terquedad de su madre que se empeñaba en no decirle absolutamente nada sobre Ritsu, para ella, ya sabía exactamente cuando debía saber, si quería más era cuestión suya.

Las sospechas retornaron, siendo qué no querían hablarle de su amiga, emprendió una serie de conjeturas entre las cuales las más repetidas eran que Ricchan hubiese ofendido a la familia y no quisieran que se le acercara, fuera una mala influencia y se la prohibieron o sencillamente que no valía la pena ni mencionarla.

Cuando llego la siguiente cita con Haruhi ese fue su tema, la única ocasión en la que no quería ser evaluada como una amnésica, sino como una persona con problemas familiares.

Al término de la hora, en el momento en que abría la puerta, se le ocurrió agradecerle de la manera más sincera que se le vino a la mente… Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te quería dar las gracias, l-los versos estaban hermosos Haruhi" vaciló, "Podrían hacerme enamorar otra vez…" lo decía en referencia a revivir su pasión por la profesión que cursaba.

**…**Se escucho el caer de algo demasiado cerca, se separo de él automáticamente y como algo borroso, el ocre de aquellos ojos desapareció en lo profundo de la oscuridad que se extendía por la calle.

Algo en su pecho sintió morir.

"¡Tainaka-san!" grito Hachisuka-san a su lado e intento seguirle el paso.

_¿Tainaka-san?... _pensó.

* * *

_Hacía lo correcto_, se dijo otra vez, _es lo correcto._

Subió la última maleta al taxi, dejando apenas una pequeña mochila consigo y la arrugada hoja que contenía su despedida.

En casa no se encontraba nadie lo cual le facilito las cosas, no quería preguntas innecesarias ni sentirse aún más deshecha con sus palabras de supuesto consuelo, no quería enfrentarse a nadie ahora, ni sonreír, ni fingir, sólo quería desaparecer de ahí.

"¿Estás bien?" cuestión el chofer al verle llorar.

"…"

Siguió su camino, sólo hicieron una parada antes de continuar.

Saludo por la ventana a Mugi, cuando obtuvo su atención le mostro la hoja arrugada y fue suficiente para hacerla salir del establecimiento.

"Llegas temprano Ricchan, ¿estás bien?"

"Me vuelvo a Tokio esta noche" le dejo saber, "Yo sólo quería… quería que le entregases esto cuando venga" se echo a llorar, su amiga la acogió en sus brazos tiernamente, dándole su apoyo pero Ricchan se separo inmediatamente, "El tren sale en poco tiempo, debo irme ya" señalo el coche, enjugándose el rostro.

"Pero…"

"Dale las gracias a las chicas por mí y pídeles que me disculpen por no despedirme personalmente" ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella Ricchan que se obligaba a ser fuerte con una sonrisa, "Te escribiré" Puso la hoja en sus manos y le dio otro apresurado abrazo, "Muchas gracias Mugi-chan"

Se fue.

Veía pasar las luces a su alrededor, pensando en que era lo mejor, Mio podría ser feliz, sus padres también y ella no lo sabría, pero fuera lo que fuera, deseaba que ese tipo la supiera hacer feliz, tanto como ella no logro.

Sinceramente lo deseaba, quería que cumpliera sus sueños sin ella ahí para detenerla, que se hiciera de un glorioso trozo del mundo.

Tenía presente que no le olvidaría jamás, todavía sus cosas tendrían el olor de su piel y lo que le mataba, era saber que la culpa era suya, ella se busco alejarle cuando la subió en ese monstruoso aparato, cuando la asusto y molesto más joven, era su innegable culpa.

Y si le quedaba un deseo en la vida, sólo era eso, que Mio fuera feliz.

Le gustaría que lo fuera, justo así, como en el momento que la vio tan cercana, sonriendo y con ese brillo en los ojos… ese brillo que ya no le pertenecía y que venía extrañando con el alma.

¿Era lo correcto sacrificar su propio amor para qué tuviera la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad?

Acababa de ver toda su vida a su lado y cayó en la cuenta de que, por tanto tiempo, el origen de su alegría fue el simple roce de sus murmullos, el brillo de sus pupilas o el torrencial llanto de sus miedo, era consciente cuando volvió en su búsqueda qué había perdido eso pero en su optimismo creyó poder recuperarlo.

Dio un último vistazo a la estación, con la esperanza muerta de quizá ver algo que le hiciera detenerse… no había nada.

Puso un pie en el vagón y el tren comenzó a moverse, sin despedidas ni las pasadas bromas de aquella única ocasión en la que partió, cuando llevaba todo con ella y esta vez partía con absolutamente nada.

* * *

Examino las cosas que contenía la caja que había dejado caer, era como adentrarse a un mundo entero y explorar una vida, dentro se encontraban cientos de fotos, todas y cada una de ella con la otra chica, la chica de los ojos ocres, la chica del hospital, su mejor amiga, una Ritsu que todavía no recordaba.

Las hizo a un lado contra su voluntad, aún tenía mucho que ver, estaba la vieja cámara y varios rollos de película sin revelar, no creía todo lo que podía guardar ese pequeño espacio.

Saco las hojas que se esparcían sin orden alguno, eran canciones, firmadas con sus iniciales y la R.T., debajo un disco y justo a su lado un cofrecito, lo abrió apenas al notarlo, en su interior posaban varias decenas de versos, sólo uno llamó su entera atención, trataba de cómo olvidarle introduciendo sus sentimientos en una botella.

¿Eso significaba qué ella y Ritsu eran…?

¡Qué cruel había sido con ella!

Todo este tiempo la autora de los poemas, la persona que le cuidaba desde el exterior de su casa, a quien le procuraba sus desvelos y cada suspiro, la que le entregaba el corazón en las sílabas escritas era ella, fue su mejor amiga.

Por eso las chicas no la mencionaban tanto, estaban ayudándole a través de sus visitas, por ello se iban al parque cuando salían de su casa, por eso Mugi se enojo cuando hablo sin pensarlo completamente… qué tonta fue, Ricchan estuvo ahí desde el inicio.

¿Qué debía hacer? No sabía cómo encontrarla, ni su dirección, ni su teléfono, porqué no recordaba algo de utilidad.

La cita en el café de Mugi le vino a la mente, ellas sabrían como encontrarle, quizá estaría Ritsu ahí, esperaba que sí.

"¿Mio?" la llamó Yui después de su desesperada llamada, la acompañaba una joven muy parecida a ella, de la cual no sabía el nombre.

"¿D-dónde vive Ricchan?" pregunto apenas salió de la casa.

"Mmm… por allá" señalo con el dedo el parque, "No está lejos"

Mio las siguió sin hablar, teniendo en mente sólo una cosa. Yui y su hermana Ui la guiaron hasta toparse con la casa de los Tainaka, estaba apenas alumbrada, no creyeron que se encontrara nadie dentro.

"Es posible que esté en el Ho-kago Tea Time" Comento Yui, "Ese era el plan"

Mio la ignoro, tocó el timbre y espero con la poca paciencia de la que era capaz, unos pasos poco apresurados se escucharon a través de la puerta.

"¿Si?... ¿Mio-san?" Satoshi se apareció en la entrada, se sorprendió bastante al ver el rostro de la chica.

"Eres tú, el chico del primer poema" dijo como si albergara aún más lugar para las sorpresas. Satoshi se sonrojo tanto que el color le llego a las orejas, "¿E-está R-ritsu?"

"Mi hermana se ha ido" titubeo con la vergüenza latente, "Dejo una nota"

Mio no se dejo derrumbar, le pidió a Yui que la llevara donde Mugi,

Mugi-chan la recibió con una hoja arrugada, un poco sucia por las gotas que habían borrado partes de la despedida, lágrimas de ese adiós tan poco premeditado, a pesar de no tener la anterior belleza en los trazos seguía siendo entendible el mensaje:

_Mis ojos, por ti, han perdido su luz _

_Mi respiración palpitar para hacerme sobrevivir están._

_Aquel súbito sopló de tu mente borró mi rostro y de mi mano, el poder de llegar nuevamente a tu corazón._

_Ya no estaré ahí, pues no lo necesitas, _

_Has salido con las alas extendidas y sin que me diera cuenta ya sabías como usarlas._

_Vuela alto Mio._

_Reescribe nuestra historia, _

_La otra estrofa de la canción y_

_En la posición de mi nombre mantén el signo de interrogación._

* * *

Para cuando regreso a casa la noche se trago buena parte de su sufrimiento, no era en mucho el reencuentro que las chicas querían para esas dos, Ricchan se había ido sin despedirse de nadie más que de Mugi y había apagado el móvil.

Nadie sabía cómo contactarle en Tokio y sus padres no estaban cuando fueron a pedirles noticias sobre ella, Satoshi les pidió que le dejaran un par de días para que llamara y no quiso darles señales de su departamento en la capital, parecía que él tenía consciencia de que Ritsu se marchó exactamente evitando eso.

Estuvo en la cafetería cursando por el silencio más sepulcral que experimento nunca, Mugi estaba muy triste por ver la manera en que partió Ritsu, Yui no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas esta vez y Mio, reemplazaba a su amiga ausente al mirar por la ventana, sonriendo sin hacerlo realmente.

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunto bruscamente su madre cuando entro.

"Explorando el pasado" respondió, no tenía fuerzas para pelear con ella.

"¿Has visto a esa amiga tuya?" el tono que utilizo no podía llevar más desprecio.

"…"

"¡Te estoy hablando Mio!" grito la mujer, "He visto la caja, sé que has estado con ella"

Mio la ignoro, se fue directamente a su habitación, ansiosa por llorar esa pena que la venía consumiendo desde el mismo momento que roso con sus labios la mejilla de Haruhi. De no haberlo hecho las cosas hubieran sucedido muy diferentes, por lo menos habría tenido a Ricchan para caminar tomadas de la mano y recuperar esa emoción.

_Demonios_, cuánto quería recordarlo, saberse consciente de ese amor del que no le quedaba ni la más mínima huella en la mente, por mucho, sabía que le amó… No, le amaba, era un sentimiento que nada borraría de su corazón, si su mente la negaba, sus latidos se lo gritaban por ello al ver sus lastimeros ojos en el parque sintió que su corazón se paralizaba igual que unas horas antes cuando los vio derramar una lágrima mientras se borraban en la oscuridad.

"Ya no puedes seguir ocultándoselo" intervino su padre al poco tiempo que su hija se fue, "Fue tú promesa, ¿recuerdas? Si volvía a la mente de Mio, ella podría tomar su decisión… Y lo ha hecho, no puedes evitarlo"

"Ella ya no es mi niña" balbuceo la mujer arrojándose a los brazos de su marido.

"Dejo de serlo hace mucho, ahora le pertenece a ella desde la primer sonrisa que le robó" agregó el hombre, "Es momento de que lo entiendas"

Después de consolar a su esposa, el señor Akiyama fue a tratar con la otra mujer en su vida no sin llevar un pequeño objeto que mucho le daría a pensar a su hija.

Tocó y no obtuvo respuesta.

"Soy yo, tu madre se ha acostado ya" le hizo saber.

Entró a pesar de que la joven no le dio permiso, dejo la luz apagada para que Mio no se sintiera incomoda limpiándose el rostro, aunque cambió tanto en ese tiempo que quizá le haría frente con las lágrimas y sin la mayor vergüenza, ya no se sabía con ella.

Al verla crecer con todos esos miedos, acostumbrado a que cada noche al arroparla le pidiera que dejara la puerta entreabierta y una lámpara encendida, ahora se quedaba bajo el oscuro de su habitación, sin intimidarse siquiera.

_Cuanto ganó y perdió con el accidente_, pensó.

"El día que llamaron para decir que estabas en el hospital no había nadie en casa, yo trabajando y tu mamá haciéndose de su rutina sin ti" inicio su espontaneo discurso para justificar la situación, "Al regresar nos topamos con una grabación, no decían tu estado sólo que necesitaban de nosotros para tomar decisiones… tú y aquella muchacha fueron arrolladas al dirigirse a festejar tu cumpleaños, ella casi pierde la mano y tú no respondías a ningún estimulo"

Se escucho movimiento, Mio estaba atendiendo a lo que su padre decía.

"Yo sabía que ustedes tenían algo mucho antes de que se fueran a vivir juntas, era bastante evidente, la manera en que le mirabas y le controlabas, estabas dominando esa parte de tu corazón" continuo, "Ese brillo sólo lo reconocía de los ojos de tu madre en nuestra época de novios, era amor… Lo vi y lo deje ser, eres mi hija, nada en el mundo cambiaría eso, si ella te hacía feliz, entonces a mí también"

"¿En serio?" se integro Mio.

"Más que nada, si buscara alguien mejor para ti, seguiría llegando a la conclusión de que Ritsu lo es… Esa niña nos alegro mucho, te saco de tu caparazón y te dio cosas que nosotros no, te llevo por su pequeño mundo hasta expandirlo cada vez más" cogió su mano y la acerco a él, dejando caer un pequeño aro en ella, "Cuando saliste del hospital me entregaron esto, dijeron que fue complicado quitártelo de la mano porque lo sujetabas con mucha fuerza"

Mio enfoco su mirada en la sortija que le entrego su padre, quizá él no estaba enterado de que Ritsu se había ido ya de ahí y que al decirle todo eso estaba rompiendo en más pedazos su corazón.

"Si hay que luchar por algo, que ese algo sea el amor" le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

"G-gracias"

* * *

Iniciemos la nota final con un lo siento, ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque no logre mantener demasiado el suspenso con la amnesia de Mio.

Es capítulo cumbre, si les parece algo corto es porque básicamente es la segunda parte del tercero… Lo sé, mucho drama, mucho **OoC** pero mucho más que saber para el siguiente.

Si, hizo falta Azu-nya pero no se preocupen que viene con mucho para el último chap. de esta historia.

Ya para terminar les quiero dejar un _especial_ agradecimiento a las siguientes lectoras:

**kiddo09.**

**Marianakawaii **(Mala persona ¬¬)

**Kurotenshi1825.**

**AllenAbaddonia.**

**KatenCrour.**

Por sus reviews, por leer... Gracias ;)

**Una pregunta, ¿Quién quiere un beso bajo la lluvia? ¿Cuáles son sus teorías para el final?  
**

_Nota de Autor:_

* Mio no recuerda haberle visto en el hospital porque lo que recordó son experiencias de la niñez y, en dado caso de tener memoria sobre su adolescencia, Ritsu tenía aún vestigios del accidente en la cara (rasguños y una muy fea hemorragia en el ojo)

**_Nota2:_ Si no has leído la primera parte de este fic deberías hacerlo pues el final se basa en uno de los poemas que ahí aparecen: La_cursi_y_secreta_admiradora_de_Mio_Akiyama**


	6. Un poema para reenamorar

**Advertencia: **Personajes un poco fuera de canon (disculpen los dedazos que puedan encontrar por ahí, he intentado editarla para que eso no suceda), en realidad, disculpen la diferencia hacia el canon.

**En este capítulo en especial hay mucho OoC de parte de Mio.**

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro, aunque considero un gran beneficio poder escribir algo que me hubiera gustado ver en manga o anime con estos personajes, ¿Será delito ese beneficio propio? xD

_Pero los poemas si ¬¬' prohibida su reproducción._

* * *

El apartamento estaba abandonado cuando llego, parecía llevar así mucho tiempo, ese pequeño y digno testigo de su relación y ese amor, ahora era un simple lugar sin la menor vida, solo, sin rastros de todo lo sucedido ahí.

Como una regresión, imagino a Ritsu el primer día ahí, guiándola con tanta emoción por las pocas habitaciones que contenía, las manos moviéndose como si le presentara algo maravilloso al describirle el espacio y ese _Ta-dah_, hasta la frase final: _Como si fuéramos unas recién casadas._

Ya no había nada de eso.

Cuando pregunto por la anterior inquilina, la casera le comento en forma de broma lo silencioso que se quedo el edificio desde que se fue hacía casi un año, tan sólo regresando por sus pertenencias unas semanas atrás, insistió en el tema pero no le supo dar razón de a dónde se había mudado, le expreso que ella y una chica extranjera entregaron el departamento en condiciones sin dejar indicaciones por si le buscaban, pues estaba bastante segura de que nadie lo haría.

Volvió a cubrir el último ciclo escolar con un mes de retraso, le aceptaron sin grandes reclamos después de revisar su historial académico*, dejando a sus padres y amigas en la búsqueda de esa muchacha idiota que se fue sin exigir una explicación.

Algo en su interior le decía que la encontraría en su casa, esa esperanza indestructible que no quería ni se dejaba flaquear, a pesar de ser notable que Ritsu no lo quería así, aquella despedida lo decía, se iría para dejarla ser, para no detenerla…

Consiguió trabajo en el restaurante en el que Ritsu lo hizo tiempo atrás para mantener su hogar, más por el dinero, lo hacía para sacarle algo a la dueña del lugar, pues en las indicaciones de la mamá de Ricchan, la chica extranjera trabajaba ahí también y era posible que Susumi-san pudiera darle indicios de su ubicación.

"Esos tres jovencitos ruidosos se fueron del país tras una tremenda ambición" era su respuesta, la cual inicio a quebrantar la esperanza de Mio, "Ricchan sólo regreso para dar las gracias, en mi vida nunca creí llegar a ver que perdiera esa chispa…"

"¿Cómo era Ricchan antes del accidente?" se aventuro a preguntar, era algo que nadie le sabía decir pues no existía mucho contacto previo a su regreso a la ciudad.

"Veamos, siempre tenía bastante energía, cuando inicio a trabajar aquí era una faena controlarla, jugueteaba con los palillos aquí y allá pero le prometí a su madre mantenerla a mi lado mientras estudiara… tenía una amiga muy dependiente de ella, recuerdo que llegaba un poco más tarde por ir a recogerla tras la escuela" relataba la historia con mucho cariño, siendo que Ritsu se había convertido en una de esas personas irremplazables para ella, "Poco después de graduarse tuvo ese feo accidente y perdió la capacidad de tocar…"

"¿P-por qué?" interrumpió Mio, nadie le comento nada al respecto.

"Su mano quedo muy mal en el accidente, no lograba moverla el día que se volvió a casa de sus padres" respondió, "Sarah-chan me llego a decir que lo que más le dolió fue perder a su amiga"

_…Aquel súbito sopló de tu mente borró mi rostro y de mi mano, el poder de llegar nuevamente a tu corazón, _le vino a la mente.

"Sin embargo, Ricchan demostró mucho valor el día que vino a despedirse, lucía triste pero eso jamás le quito la motivación" fue lo último que obtuvo de Susumi-san antes de volverla a poner a trabajar.

Esa nueva pero redundante información le demostraba más cosas a favor de Ritsu y a pesar de tener aún ausentes los recuerdos de la vida a su lado, el sentimiento estaba tan latente que no los necesitaba para saberse enamorada, no entendía el porqué suspiraba con la mención de su nombre o se fugaban lágrimas de sus ojos al ver imágenes. Era una nostalgia constante.

Por las noches la soledad le pesaba, aquella sensación en los dedos no la dejaba dormir, aprendió a ignorarla cuando salió del hospital, no le daba importancia a la ansiedad que formaban en su interior pues tenía mayores cosas en que enfocarse, sin embargo, cuando se hizo presente su relación con Ritsu, volvió.

Era un anhelo por contacto, era parte de la vida a su lado compartir unir sus manos cada noche como su máxima expresión de amor, sólo porque no tenía el valor de llevarlo más allá.

No comprendía por qué se había ido sin una explicación, ella conocía la escena que la hizo huir, sin embargo, no le parecía suficientemente fuerte como para no querer verla y llegar al punto de mudarse a otro país… Poco le importaba el motivo, seguía sintiéndose culpable por el sufrimiento de Ritsu, primero la rechazo en el hospital a pesar de haberle rogado que le permitiera estar a su lado, más tarde su madre se encargo de alejarla más y para acabar de joder la situación, ella le prejuzgó sin ser consciente de toda la verdad.

Algo de razón debió haber en la fuga de su Ritsu, tras tantas heridas a su corazón, tantas caídas y laceraciones, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, unir uno a uno de pedazos… quizá con el tiempo sería capaz de volver.

* * *

Al tiempo dejo de investigar, esporádicamente llamaba a los Tainaka para preguntar sobre su tema en común, ni siquiera ellos tenían idea de a qué país se mudó, perdieron contacto total con ella o quizá les pidió que no dijeran nada, ya no sabía que pensar.

En el momento en que se permitió vivir sin sufrir la constante culpa, el tiempo transcurrió mucho más rápido, ocasionalmente, al hacer las cosas de una rutina común le venían a la mente nuevas imágenes sobre Ritsu.

Maldecía cada recuerdo que se colaba en la tranquilidad que pretendía, por más fingida que esta fuera, no quería tenerla presente hasta que fuese capaz de soportar su simple evocación sin que le doliera profundamente, por ello aprendió a ignorar el sentimiento y el nombre.

Pero no era misión fácil, sus compañeras de la Universidad le asediaban con las mismas preguntas cada vez que se las topaba, preguntando siempre por la chica alocada que le recogía antes, la del flequillo salvaje y manos impasibles, incluso su mejor amiga de la Facultad se interesaba en saber, después de todo, ella fue la última en verlas antes de que el fatídico accidente les jodiera todo.

La única que en realidad tenía trato con Ricchan era Tamao y sólo a ella le contó todo la situación, desde su despertar en blanco hasta la desaparición de Ritsu.

"Ese día se veían muy felices al irse de aquí, parecía que sería un día realmente especial" comento Tama-chan, "Después de todo ese día te dedico su primera canción, ¿cierto? Todo pintaba para un final romántico"

"Espera, ¿qué canción?"

"La primera canción de su banda, no sé el nombre y sólo sonó en esos días… Lo siento"

"No hay gran problema, quizá llegue a recordarle después"

Las sesiones en el club de literatura eran su mayor tortura, tener que leer libros con romanticismo extremo no era algo que pudiera considerar de ayuda, ni siquiera como distractor, hacía sus deberes dentro porque era el requisito para seguir integrándole.

Lo peor llego cuando se aproximaba la hora de entregar su trabajo recopilatorio final, la presidenta era algo intransigente si se trataba de tareas oficiales y más cuando estos demostraban la elite de talentos que ingresaban a ese club.

"Se acerca cierre de trimestre y debemos entregar un trabajo conmemorativo de la generación" comento al final de la reunión ese día, ella, al igual que Mio, se graduaba en Marzo del siguiente año, "Los temas a escribir son totalmente libres, no obstante, necesito que me compartan los borradores de sus ideas" los apremió, "Veamos, Akiyama-san debería tener algo bueno que ofrecernos"

"Y-yo no, en realidad, no tengo nada" contesto automáticamente, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada.

"Debes darnos más que eso para continuar aquí, se hizo una excepción porque Isayama-sensei nos lo pidió" dijo cruelmente la presidenta del club.

"T-tengo una especie de verso" les hizo saber con la voz vuelta un hilo, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese temor. Todos los integrantes se quedaron a la expectativa, Mio comenzó preguntando al aire si habían visto la luna ese día.

Tamao sonrió cuando termino, al igual que otros de sus compañeros pero la presidenta se quedo reacia a dar alguna señal de opinión.

"Es diferente a tu estilo" crítico poco después, "Expresa un insulso enamoramiento platónico, eres capaz de cosas mejores"

"Presidenta, no debería…" terció Tamao.

"No es obra de mi mano" se defendió, "pero si he sido quién lo inspiro y no puede prejuzgar al corazón que lo escribió tan a la ligera, no es para nada un vacio sentimiento"

"Está prohibido utilizar obras que no han sido escritas por nosotras" exclamó la presidenta, "Es motivo de expulsión del club"

"Es demasiado, sólo lo ha hecho una vez" se metieron los demás.

"Me ha pedido que ofreciera algo y lo he hecho, termino ofendiendo a la verdadera autora en el transcurso" dijo entre dientes Mio, que en ese momento tenía en mente por qué demonios se unió a ese club, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

La rabia domino su ser, lo que sentía no era un insulso enamoramiento ni nada menos, desde el inicio de aquel verso se sintió tan identificada con él, que se animaría a jurarlo.

No era un simple amor de juventud, era algo real, algo que la mantenía en agonía, como aquel poema que dictaba, sólo respirando y con el corazón latiendo, sin la mayor motivación, sólo estando por estar…

Se preguntaba si ella pasó por lo mismo, ese sufrimiento tan consumiente, estado sola, aprendiendo a vivir sin su presencia, consciente a cada momento lo que había perdido sin poder hacer gran cosa más que depositar todo su esfuerzo en palabras, esperando que cumplieran su cometido y llegaran a su corazón.

No tenía la capacidad de comparar las situaciones, no imaginaba siquiera a la Ritsu actual, todo lo que sabía creaba enormes discrepancias entre sus evocaciones y lo que le relataban los demás.

* * *

En las vacaciones de verano decidió volver a reunirse con las chicas, Azusa prometió que volvería en esas fechas y eso la incentivo a volver para ver a la única amiga que le hacía falta.

No pasó tiempo con sus padres, aún no asimilaba lo egoístas que fueron con ella el tiempo que su amnesia duro- aún le quedaban lagunas mentales pero las estaba superando- de hecho pasaba las fechas con Mugi, ya que la situación en su hogar no tenía solución pronta y su padre no quería altercados mudos entre ella y su madre.

Al principio no considero quedarse con Mugi, pues tampoco con ella termino muy bien antes de regresar a Tokio con las expectativas muy altas. Sin embargo, Yui no tenía lugar desde que Ui decidió mudarse repentinamente a su departamento, sin importarle lo mucho que se alejaba del campus donde estudiaba.

No pensó ni un instante en pedirle el favor a Sawa-chan, por temor a las cosas que se le pudieran ocurrir a su ex profesora.

Al final, cedió con Mugi-chan.

Su casa se ubicaba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, según ella, para estar más cerca de su cafetería-tienda de música. Había renegado de la simple idea de tener sirvientes en casa, por lo tanto, abundaba el espacio en la modesta- si es que se le podía calificar así al gusto de los Kotobuki- residencia.

La ex tecladista la recibió amablemente en su hogar y le dejo instalarse en la recamara de invitados aledaña a la suya -sólo por si los antiguos miedos le habían regresado ya-. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación tan grande que fácilmente podría cubrir la dimensión de su apartamento en Tokio, la decoración término por llevarla al primer campamento de entrenamiento del Keion-bu con la cama adoselada y los colores tan vivos.

"No suelo tener muchas visitas" dijo Mugi en forma de disculpa.

"Es hermoso Mugi" expreso Mio ensimismada con lo que veía y las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Le ayudo a instalarse en silencio, por más que compartieran el mismo tema en mente poco estaban dispuestas a compartirlo con la voz, ninguna encontraba el valor necesario. Una quería saber si contactaron y la otra sobre lo que encontró al regresar a la capital.

Los orbes azules de Mugi seguían los movimientos de Mio, ir y venir por el lugar, ocultando la inquietud en sus acciones, aunque no de manera adecuada.

"Azusa-chan llegara en un par de horas" anunció Mugi para mitigar la desesperación, sosteniendo su sonrisa cordial mientras guardaba unas prendas en el baúl que se hallaba frente a la cama. "Yui y Ui se nos unirán en el _Ho-kago Tea Time_ para irnos al aeropuerto juntas, creo que es porque Ui no confía en las aptitudes de conductora de su hermana" soltó una risita por el comentario.

"Excelente"

"¿Mio?" alzó las cejas – tanto como se puedan imaginar- sorprendida, la última palabra de su amiga se rompió a la mitad, se acerco para verla de frente.

Sujetaba con fuerza algo en su pecho al tiempo que las lágrimas acariciaban ya sus mejillas. Siendo sincera, Mugi no esperaba verla quebrarse tan pronto.

"No la encontré en Tokio, a pesar de que me aseguraron que estaría ahí" se refería a las teorías de Sawako-sensei, "Y no hay quién sepa a dónde se fue" mascullo, sus ojos parecían grifos abiertos imposibles de controlar

La amargura en las gotas que recorrían su piel y de la que salían impregnadas sus oraciones era la que llevaba reprimiendo desde que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Ritsu, aquella que no había tenido testigos hasta ahora.

Mugi amago dos veces antes de pensar en la mejor manera de consolarla… Acuno su rostro entre sus manos y empleo los pulgares para borrar las huellas de su lloriqueo.

"Lo sé" dijo tajantemente, "no obstante, la Mio que conozco y se convirtió en mi amiga, llora sólo cuando ve sangre o le juegan una muy mala broma, llora si se le asusta y eso nunca le gusto a Ricchan" supo que toco el punto clave cuando Mio abrió más los parpados, "por más que la causa fuera ella, siempre luchaba por conservar la alegría en los ojos donde se reflejaba" argumento.

"M-mugi" balbuceo atónita Mio.

"Sólo no llores, alguien con el corazón tan cálido no debería hacerlo… Ricchan no derramo ni una lágrima a pesar de que le dolía igual o más que a ti"

Mio asintió con firmeza tras el _tratamiento-eleva-moral_ de Mugi, quizá no la mejor técnica pero si el resultado deseado.

"Debemos irnos ya" dijo al soltarle la cara y cambiando de su modo _franco y directo_ al dulce y afable "Deseo ver a Azusa-chan, después de todo ha sido un largo tiempo"

* * *

"¡Azu-nyan!" grito Yui al instante que la chica salió por la puerta de vuelos internacionales.

Por alguna razón desconocida para el universo- o por lo menos para Mio- la chica se dejo envolver por un abrazo adherente e incomodo de Yui, lo acepto con tal gusto que parecía irreal.

Ya no era aquella niña con dos coletas y metas definidas, creció durante los cuatro años en los que no supo nada de ella, era una visión muy cambiada de su antigua kohai, ahora llevaba el cabello corto y alocado, vestía ropa muy a la moda londinense, la única constante era la guitarra en el hombro y el rubor que le provocaba su amiga.

Contrariamente a lo que pudiera creer, se notaba mucho más madura y centrada que el Keion-bu entero, en sus pupilas se leía el júbilo que le embargaba, era la primera vez que se reunía con sus amigas tras irse de intercambio por la Universidad.

"Yui, la vas a ahogar" renegó Ui, separándola con el fin de usurpar su lugar, dándole un breve abrazo, seguido por Mugi y por último Mio.

No parecía esperar a nadie después de su senpai término el gesto.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo" confesó Mio.

"Lo mismo digo Mio-senpai, es reconfortante volver a estar con ustedes" contesto Azusa, por un momento se noto ansiosa pero se le quito al momento de incluir a las demás.

"Azu-nyan, ¿qué te has hecho?" reparo Yui lloriqueando después de inspeccionarla por minutos.

"Es lo usual en donde estudio" dijo avergonzada, "No quería deshacerme de mi cabello, me convenció una amiga, ¿no te gusta?" parecía un poco decepcionada.

Yui hizo el amago de negarse pero Ui intervino justo a tiempo en la conversación.

"Me gusta tu cabello" comento al azar, aun con su rápida intervención, Yui seguía echándole miradas a Azusa cada que podía, al parecer no quería aceptar el cambio de look.

"¡¿Nakano-san, qué te has hecho?" grito Sawa-chan al verle llegar al café de Mugi, a su lado tenía algunos modelos de orejas de gato que ya no quedaban para nada en el estilo de la joven.

"Ya no es la misma" gimoteo Yui, "Nos han enviado otra Azu-nyan"

"Hermana, eres cruel" reprocho Ui, "El que su cabello no sea el mismo, no la hace una persona diferente"

Era momento de la entrada de Mugi, sabiendo que sólo había una cosa que podría calmar los caprichos de Yui.

"Por qué no disfrutamos de un poco de pastel en honor al regreso de Azusa-chan" terció.

Las cuatro amigas se sintieron de regreso en los viejos tiempos del colegio, cuando se sentaban a deleitarse con las golosinas de Mugi, con las intromisiones de Sawa-chan y ocasionalmente el control que representaba Ui para su hermana. Sin embargo, nadie tenía el valor suficiente como para mencionar la clara ausencia de uno de los miembros más característicos… Ya se encontraba ahí la gentileza de Mugi-chan, la seriedad y timidez de Mio, la determinación de Azusa y la distracción de Yui, pero faltaba algo más, un elemento demasiado importante.

Era un tabú, nadie se atrevía mencionarlo frente a Mio, no después de que Mugi les puso sobre aviso del humor de la joven, así que se dedicaron a revivir un poco su pasado, interrogar a Azusa sobre su vida universitaria y los métodos tan liberales de los otros países en cuestión educativa. Básicamente se fueron por la tangente, a pesar de querer tocar ese tema, sobre todo porque la recién llegada mostraba tan poca curiosidad por ello.

Pasadas algunas horas de incesante platica, Yui y Mio desaparecieron para ir al baño, una convencida por la otra que insistía en mirar a su amiga como si ya no lo fuera.

Azusa hizo un gran esfuerzo para ignorar con éxito los crueles orbes de Yui, tenía otra cosa en mente.

"¿Cómo lo lleva Mio-senpai?" pregunto por primera vez.

Mugi sencillamente negó con la cabeza y Sawa-chan alzó los hombros.

"No es un tema fácil, la recordó en el justo instante en que a Ritsu se le ocurrió impacientarse" comentó Sawako.

"En realidad no creo que ese haya sido el motivo de que se fuera" añadió Mugi-chan.

"Ricchan tampoco lo soporta de buena manera" dijo Azusa, sus palabras eran sorprendentes en dos sentidos, había llamado- por primera vez- a Ritsu como Ricchan y segundo, tenía noción de la persona en cuestión.

"La he encontrado en el aeropuerto hace tiempo cuando mis padres salían del país," respondió a la pregunta en los insistentes ojos de la rubia y la profesora, "Sólo la he visto en dos ocasiones, me pidió explícitamente mantenerlo en secreto pero Mio-senpai se ve tan triste"

"…" el impacto de la información era asombroso.

Mio y Yui regresaron en el momento adecuado para desviar un poco la atención de Azusa.

El lugar era totalmente apacible cuando no se encontraba lleno de gente, se percibía espacioso y sobre todo, muy conveniente para tomar el té después de un día lleno de estrés. Sin embargo, la noche empezaba a acecharlas lo que era indicio para planear la siguiente reunión antes de dirigirse cada quien a su casa.

"Azusa-chan, ¿Dónde te quedaras?" pregunto Sawa-chan por mera curiosidad.

Dudo por unos segundos, "Mis padres ya no viven aquí, supongo que podría…"

"CONMIGO" alzó la mano Yui como si alguien más compitiera por el tiempo en hacerlo.

"… En un hotel" termino pasando muy por alto a Yui, un poco molesta por su actitud anterior.

"¿Azu-nyan?"

"No tienes espacio" Aclaro la chica sin lograr su cometido de ignorarle en forma de castigo.

"Podemos compartir mi cama, lo hemos hecho antes" insistió Yui.

Azusa perdió el color en el rostro para recuperarlo tan rápido en el mismo lapso de tiempo, parecía que la sangre le brotaría por los poros de las mejillas en cualquier instante.

"En mi casa hay mucho espacio" ofreció Mugi-chan, dejando pasar la invaluable yuri-visión por cortesía de Yui, "Me fascina tener muchas visitas" aplaudió emocionada.

Azusa le agradeció el gesto y Yui cayó vencida en los brazos de su hermana, soportando de una manera no muy honorifica su derrota.

De regreso en la 'modesta' residencia de Kotobuki, las chicas se dieron a la tarea de ayudar a Azusa a acomodarse en la otra habitación restante, no llevaba demasiadas cosas, apenas lo indispensable para sobrevivir un par de semanas y como algo imprescindible, su guitarra.

Para matar el tiempo en lo que guardaban su ropa e iban y venían, siguieron interrogando a la joven sobre su vida en Inglaterra, investigaron desde lo usual hasta otras que hicieron presente el rubor de Azusa-chan.

La escuela no la llevaba tan mal, bajo su propia definición, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles en aquel país, no existían los clubes después de la jornada académica, eran relativamente menos horas de estudio y las tareas eran sencillas. Una vida para relajarse, definió a la ligera.

También les compartió sus quejas sobre las costumbres y todas las discrepancias, lo mucho que le costó adaptarse, a pesar de que sus padres se mudaron cerca para apoyarla, aunque su motivo real era poder seguir con su carrera en la música en un campo comercial más asequible.

Sus dos amigas le escuchaban completamente abstraídas en sus palabras, imaginando como era ese mundo fuera de Japón y negándose a la barbaridad de cambiar la rutina que les llevaban implantando desde pequeñas. Ni siquiera Mugi fue capaz de aguantar la universidad en el extranjero y por ello pidió cambio antes de terminar.

Mio rompió la atmosfera al soltar un bostezo, llevaba dos días sin dormir bien, no conciliaba el sueño con facilidad por esa maldita sensación de vacío en su cuerpo, más en sus manos. Intento por todos los medios quedarse hasta que todas estuvieran a punto de irse a descansar pero sus amigas sólo le alentaron a irse en ese momento.

Mio se despidió deseándoles eso que ella, de igual forma, anhelaba.

"Dulces sueños" comento al salir de la recamara, Mugi y Azusa esperaron hasta que la puerta de Mio se cerrara.

"¿Qué sabes de Ricchan?" atacó Mugi con su primera cuestión relativa a Ritsu, era la manera más brusca de iniciar aquello, pues espero hasta que Mio dejo de dar señales de actividad.

"No mucho, ciertamente nada" fue su respuesta, se notaba nerviosa, había prometido a Ritsu no mencionar absolutamente nada sobre ella, "Ni siquiera sé porque la encontré en Londres y no aquí" Decía la verdad, no se tomo la molestia de ponerle al tanto y la curiosidad estaba calándole a Azusa ahora que advertía tanto misterio alrededor, siempre le gusto ser discreta en cuestiones de amistad pero esto rebasaba su nivel, "¿Ella y Mio-senpai pelearon?"

Mugi negó apesadumbrada por segunda ocasión, le contó lo que ella sabía acerca del tiempo en que Ritsu estuvo en la ciudad, no tenía todos los claros los detalles pero poseía una proyección en general, y ésta apoyaba la decisión acelerada de su mejor amiga.

Azusa se mordió el labio cuando Mugi culmino con el trágico relato, estaba al tanto de que sufrieron un accidente pero Yui no fue tan explícita al explicárselo, sólo le aclaro que estaba bien, tratando de evitarle una preocupación.

Le parecía muy triste el panorama actual, toda una desdicha en la extensión de la palabra, no obstante, consideraba las acciones de Ritsu una tontería sumamente apresurada, aunque no saliera de su boca, sabía que la intención de la castaña fue mostrar un sacrificio en vano por una felicidad ficticia que le invento a Mio, y no se jactaba por ello, prefería sufrirlo en silencio.

Se sintió contrariada, ahora que sabía todo, ¿Valía la pena faltar a su promesa?

"¿Cómo está?"Volvió a preguntar Mugi, la preocupación invadía su rostro, al igual que la expectativa de volver a saber de Ritsu.

"Ya lo dije, no lo lleva del todo bien" repitió reacia a dar información. La mirada de Mugi instaba por una respuesta decente, "Me ha pedido, casi ordenado, que no mencionara ni su nombre y mucho menos si Mio-senpai se presentaba…" Mugi seguía sobre ella, no la dejaría hasta saber más, "Su banda tiene una grandiosa oportunidad en Europa, actualmente se está esforzado para curarse lo más rápido posible" resumió casi todo conocimiento que poseía, "No parece ser feliz"

"¿Por qué no vuelve?" indagó un poco más Mugi, sobrevalorando la fuente de información.

"No lo sé" negó Azusa.

"¿No quiere o no puede?" continuo Mugi.

"Supongo que ambas" emitió su opinión personal, "Sólo sé que desea dejar a Mio ser feliz"

La frase bloqueo por completo a Mugi, esperaba algo similar a eso de parte de Ricchan, después de todo siempre tuvo un espíritu noble, no obstante, en esta ocasión pensaba que su razón era más egoísta que nada, algo cobarde y desesperado. Sólo se dio cuenta de que se lejanía para permitirle vivir una esa nueva vida donde- según ella- no representaba un papel importante, consciente de que le recordaría siempre por ser esa mala persona que no se preocupo por su _mejor amiga _cuando ésta le necesitaba. Decidió tirarlo todo por la borda con tal de llegar a ese fin o quizá era tan estúpida como para intentar castigarse privándose de Mio.

Al final sólo era un error sobre otro.

* * *

Las vacaciones estaban pasando demasiado rápido, la primera semana la utilizaron para ponerse al corriente de sus vidas, o más bien, sólo enterar a Azusa de lo movido que estuvo el tiempo durante su ausencia. Fueron muy cuidadosas en mencionar cualquier cosa que pudiera alterar a Mio, aunque fuere el simple nombre de su problema.

Lo malo era, que para evocar sus años de instituto, Ritsu era un requisito. Aunque lo negaran, siempre hubo algo que ella proporcionaba para estar juntas.

La siguiente semana, bajo lamentos de la rubia, decidieron viajar en tren por las ciudades que circundaban, sólo para que Azusa disfrutara de la cultura japonesa antes de regresar al mundo occidental del que tanto renegaba.

Al final, una de las grandes casas de veraneo de los Kotobuki fue su destino para terminar las vacaciones, estaba precisamente en la costa y era una de las que usaron en el instituto, justamente para hacer que Azusa regresara en el tiempo. En esta ocasión, Mugi se tomó la libertad de dejar que los sirvientes estuvieran en la casa y, aún más sorprendente, que las chicas navegaran en el yate por la playa.

Al subirse, prefirieron dejar de lado pasar una buena experiencia y se tendieron bajo el sol para broncearse, la más necesitada de un poco de Sol era Azusa que vivía bajo el eterno cielo gris de la Gran Bretaña, la única exenta de esa silenciosa diversión era Mio que se cubría en el fresco interior de la nave.

Yui invadió la privada atmosfera de la que estaba gozando Mio, cayendo victima de la insolación y la deshidratación que causaba el abrasador sol de Japón.

"Mio-chan… ¿Mio-chan?" la llamó.

"…"

"¿En qué piensas Mio?" se aventuró, bebiendo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Sólo recordaba" contesto.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Yui pensando que sólo se trataba cualquier tipo de recuerdo.

"…Y me preguntaba, ¿Qué absurda situación se habrían inventado Ritsu y tú esta vez? ¿O cuál hubiera sido su reacción al ver el barco?" sus palabras fueron hundiéndose paulatinamente en gimoteos hasta caer al sollozos, sus lágrimas empezaban a cubrir su rostro y a sobrepasar la capacidad de Yui para consolarla.

"De seguro hubieran sido cosas de lo más tontas" intervino Azusa que había ido a ver el porqué de la tardanza de Yui.

"Me hubiera gustado vivirlas, t-tan sólo ver esa reacción" balbuceo, levantando apenas el rostro, "Ritsu idiota, siempre actuando sin pensarlo ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!" grito.

Mugi se unió a sus amigas, observando la agonía que pasaba Mio.

"Tranquila" le indico, "Ya lo hablamos, ¿cierto? Ella volverá cuando sea momento de hacerlo"

"Mugi-chan…" susurro Azusa, pensando que ese comentario no era ni lo más acertado ni lo más adecuado para reanimarla.

"Además, ¿Quién necesita de sus bromas, cuándo estamos todas aquí?"

"Perdónenme" dijo entre lloriqueos, "Estoy arruinando las vacaciones de todas"

El trió negó al mismo tiempo, Mugi le tenía entre brazos, escudándola con un abrazo protector, tal como lo hubiera hecho Ritsu cuando Mio lloraba al sufrir algún susto o decepción. La acuno en su hombro, eso le había dicho su amiga que hiciera cuando necesitara de consuelo, así como le menciono como calmar a Mio de manera tajante pero indolora. Sólo seguía sus consejos, en un intento para que Mio extrañase un poco menos a la otra mitad de su corazón fragmentado.

Sabía cómo hacer esto, estar ahí para Mio pero jamás se entero como consolar a su mejor amiga cuando mostraba su triste sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que Ricchan no querría que te deprimieras de esta manera" añadió Azusa sin premeditarlo. Yui asintió pero hasta ella, se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

"¿Ricchan?" inquirió en un hilo de voz Mio.

Era conocido por todo el Keion-bu que Azusa y Ritsu llevaban una relación, por lo menos de la primera, muy formal de Senpai hacia Kohai y que desde su graduación hasta donde su mente le permitía revivir, nunca escucho 'Ricchan' de los labios de la pequeña guitarrista… Hasta ahora.

Mugi alzo las cejas y Yui miraba de reojo a Azusa, había dado un traspié algo absurdo pero muy difícil de pasar por alto.

"¿Desde cuándo le dices R_icchan_ a Ritsu?" indago, como si quisiera evitar un juego de su mente.

"To-todas le dicen así, se me hizo fácil imitarlas" tartamudeo.

"Pero a Yui no le pones el –chan y a Mugi y a mí aún nos agregas el -senpai" observo Mio con perspicacia.

Azusa la hizo en grande, no contando con esos pequeños detalles que sólo alguien como Mio podría captar.

"Pero si nosotras le decimos así todo el tiempo, es natural que Azusa-chan lo hiciera algún día" intercedió Mugi, Yui asintió nuevamente, sentía que si decía algo sólo ahogaría más a la chica.

Mio siguió pensando en ello, por más que forzara su memoria, no existía atisbo alguno de que Azusa usara ese apelativo para Ritsu.

"La casera dijo que se había ido al extranjero, Susumi-san también, Sarah es inglesa" sus conjeturas estaban muy cerca, era inevitable. Quizá era mucho más beneficioso decirle la verdad, sin embargo, ¿Qué haría Ritsu si la encontraban antes de cumplir con sus propósitos? ¿Qué si arruinaban algo con ello? "Ritsu está en Inglaterra" era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"¡No!" exclamó Azusa, no quería perder la amistad de Ritsu cuando le había costado tanto conseguir la relación que actualmente llevaban, "Estás en un error"

"NIEGAME QUÉ LA HAS VISTO" la histeria de Mio ataco a la chica, la tomo por los hombros en un intento desesperado de intimidarla, "DIME QUÉ NO ESTÁ EN INGLATERRA"

Azusa temblaba, sin saber cómo responder a los alegatos bruscos de Mio, se reflejaba perfectamente en sus pupilas, podía ver como temblaba pero también el profundo dolor que en ellos se guardaba.

"No puedo" se limito a contestar.

Mio siguió sacudiéndola, importándole nada que su complexión fuese mucho más débil que ya suya, no se daría por vencida, no cuando se trataba de encontrar a Ritsu.

Sorpresivamente, una mano se estampó contra su mejilla y la hizo entrar en razón.

Yui separo a Azusa de Mio y la protegió colocándola detrás suyo, esperando una respuesta agresiva de Mio, no obstante, ésta se quedo pasmada por el impacto.

Mugi se levanto e interpuso por instinto, doliéndole tanto como a ella la bofetada que, aunque la merecía, también le parecía un método muy poco ortodoxo para apaciguar el ferviente deseo de saber más. Miro a sus amigas pero dejo caer su lealtad con Mio, lo prometió y no faltaría jamás a esa promesa, quiso sostener a la bajista y llevarla a sentarse para recuperar la cordura en un lugar seguro pero sólo logro que huyera del barco y se encerrara en la primera habitación que se le puso delante.

* * *

El ambiente estuvo bastante pesado después de la pequeña discusión entre Azusa, Yui y Mio, la última evito estar con ellas hasta que cayó la noche y el estómago la traiciono.

Para la hora en que salió de su autoproclamada recamara, supuso que todas estarían en la cama o por lo menos, que el camino hasta la cocina estaría solo. Sigilosamente llego hasta el refrigerador y cogió lo que se le hiciera apetitoso pero no demasiado pesado.

Al cerrar la puerta del frigorífico y darse la vuelta para disfrutar de su muy atrasada comida, casi cae al suelo del susto que le provoco la silueta que se encontraba ahí y de la cual no se percato antes.

"Soy yo" le hizo saber Azusa, "Es algo complicado dormir cuando los horarios difieren tanto" comento con total naturalidad, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

"Yo, lo lamento mucho, n-no creí que pudiera llegar a actuar así" pretendió disculparse.

"Comprendo muy bien la situación, sobre todo los sentimientos que cruzan por tu corazón, por lo tanto, no creo que sea necesaria una disculpa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… Aunque claro, yo no tengo ese tipo de persona especial" dijo nerviosamente.

Mio sonrió amargamente, pensando en lo difícil que era tapar el sol con un dedo y como su amiga quería hacerlo.

"Ella me hizo prometer que no haría ni diría nada si tú estabas" llevaba planeando toda la tarde las palabras precisas que se permitiría emitir si la ocasión llegaba, "No me preguntes si está bien o no, tampoco si está en Inglaterra o la he visto, no hay una respuesta sincera a ninguna de esas preguntas… Lo único que puedo aventurar en decir, es que sería mucho mejor si te permites vivir esa felicidad por la que ella renunció a ti"

"¿De qué felicidad hablas?"

"No lo sé" alzó los hombros, estaba siendo honesta. "Creo que debo ir a la cama, Yui-senpai comenzara a dar vueltas por el piso si no tiene algo que la detenga"

"¿Volverá?" pregunto aún sin la esperanza de una respuesta.

"Dulces sueños, Mio-senpai" fue lo que consiguió.

* * *

Las despedidas eran algo que odiaban, lo habían hecho hacía tanto tiempo que no recordaban lo difícil que era agitar la mano, dar ese último abrazo o la sonrisa que ruega por más tiempo pero era algo inevitable, con las dos semanas que llevaban juntas – aún con los altercados- olvidaron que sus vidas ya no iban en paralelo y que cada una se había formado un destino muy lejano como para seguirlo juntas.

Yui, como era de esperar, lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Azusa, implorándole que no se fuera, sin embargo, la joven le seco las lágrimas con su pañuelo y le repitió que volvería tan pronto pudiera.

Su avión estaba por salir, todas se reunieron en el abrazo grupal, tradición del Keion-bu para despedir a sus miembros.

Los sollozos los cubrió Ui entre sus brazos, frotándole suavemente la espalda a su hermana mientras veía a su mejor amiga alejarse poco a poco, Mugi se sonó la nariz y limpió los ojos.

Mio sólo movía la mano, manteniendo la compostura, sabiendo que ahí iba su única y última oportunidad de encontrar a Ritsu, por lo menos era lo que susurraba su corazón con vehemencia aún consciente su mensaje no llegaría a sus oídos.

"Dile que lo intentaré" grito en el momento antes de que desapareciera por la puerta de vuelos internacionales.

Creyó ver un amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

Posteriormente tuvieron que despedirla a ella, las clases se reanudaban en dos días y debía volver para poner en marcha ese nuevo y optimista plan… Si Ritsu la quería feliz, intentaría serlo aún cuando ella faltase en toda esa ilusión.

No se separo de la ventana hasta que sus amigas se perdieron de vista, aún contando las ocasiones en las que se disculpo por su ese pequeño incidente que podría haber afectado las armónicas vacaciones de todas.

Todas se negaron a aceptarlas, alegando la misma comprensión que Azusa, fue entonces que Mio logro entender que no quería que las personas siguieran siendo tan condescendientes con ella y optó por seguir esa visión tan optimista que menciono la guitarrista.

Sonrió conforme, por lo menos lo intentaría.

* * *

Se graduó con honores en la primavera, sus padres estuvieron ahí durante el acto académico, vitoreándola desde su asiento y revelándole a quién les prestara atención que ella era su hija, uno de los mayores talentos de la generación y la única alumna con el honor de recitar el discurso final.

Durante los minutos que estuvo hablando, observaba insistentemente entre el público, deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma que se presentaran unos ojos castaños entre tantos pero sólo reconoció a sus amigas.

Había luchado contra ese sentimiento pero era imposible ir contra de él, era como negar su existencia o sus cicatrices, sencillamente se estaba esforzando para nada.

Creía que al declamar su última creación escolar, podría escapar de sus emociones y sólo se engañaba con cada sílaba:

_Cuando te miro, el mundo pierde uno a uno los matices hasta envolver bajo un delgado manto oscuro la realidad, fragmentándola… donde sólo estamos tú y yo, el ferviente anhelo de mis ojos y la incorregible indiferencia de los tuyos.  
En ese instante, lo único que hace contraste es tu figura alimentando la tentación de poseer imaginada caricia de tu piel._

_Y cuando abandonas mi visión, el mundo recupera sus colores, la luz a mis sentidos vuelve ciegos, la cruel tortura retorna su laceración a mi mente, aquello que percibo no existe, te has vuelto mi recurrente alucinación que en la desesperación de un silencio, lucha por regresar ese motivo para sobrevivir.  
Eres un espejismo, el oasis de la vida, el ánimo de un alma perdida y un guía en su ceguera._

_Cuando te miro, sólo somos tú y yo, de un suspiro el recuerdo pero de un rostro el olvido._

Los aplausos siguieron a sus palabras, dejando plasmadas una a una las emociones que le provocaban el simple recuerdo de lo que ya no era.

Los Akiyama siguieron la costumbre de ofrecerle un premio a su recién graduada hija, lo veían como algo necesario, sobre todo su madre con quién había hablado apenas unas semanas antes para invitarla oficialmente a la graduación por petición de su padre.

"Pide lo que quieras, que lo tendrás" dijo alegremente la mujer.

"Quisiera volver…"

"¡Pues vuelve!" accedió su madre malinterpretando la pausa.

"… un año atrás y no haber sufrido ese maldito accidente" termino.

Ambos padres se miraron, lo previeron desde antes de realizar la pregunta. Sólo ellos sabían cuán delicado era tocar el tema pero mucho más, lo difícil que resultaba buscar ese sueño para su hija.

"Lo siento" dijeron uno tras el otro.

"No importa" sonrió, "Sólo tengo que ser feliz" de alguna manera se había auto convencido de que cumpliendo con ese requisito la haría volver pero sólo había logrado copiar _esa triste sonrisa_ que ya había caracterizado a la baterista con anterioridad.

* * *

Era la primera vez que tocaba la batería en público desde el accidente, lo hacía como parte de una audición para la banda tras su rehabilitación.

Al principio le pareció totalmente ajeno el tacto con las baquetas, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin usarlas pero en el momento de comenzar a tocar, la reconocieron como lo haría cualquier vieja amiga y, aunque no lo hizo excelente, había sido un maravilloso avance para su mano y la nueva técnica que ejercía.

Hubo aplausos por los productores y algunas otras personas que conformaban tan selecto público, el padre se Sarah tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantando los pulgares para su hija en señal de aprobación.

Lo habían conseguido, por fin tenían el contrato con el que soñaban, costándole sólo un año y medio por la rehabilitación y por supuesto, el amor de su vida.

Pero nadie lo mencionaba, no si podían evitarlo frente a ella.

"Lo hemos logrado Ricchan" celebro Sarah dándole un abrazo para levantarla de su lugar.

Ya no era un secreto que la chica le pretendía ni tampoco se detenía ni un poco al estar su padre cerca, mucho menos le importaba ver como se ponía Sou cada vez que le daba por animarla. Estaba siendo egoísta en muchos puntos de vista pero nadie se lo impedía.

No se negó a recibir la caricia, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello, después de todo la única que estaba ahí para ella, era exactamente Sarah, no sabía – y aunque no lo dijera, no quería- si en algún momento todo lo que sentía desaparecería y ese profundo agradecimiento pudiera convertirse en algo mayor a cariño.

Sin embargo, tenía muy presente que alguien como Mio, no podría borrarse tan fácil ni con el paso de los años ni con mil y un amores más. Sería como lograr quitar la cicatriz de su muñeca o los días de inmenso dolor que le provoco volver a darle funcionalidad, nada de eso era posible.

"Es magnífico" contesto finalmente sin imprimirle emoción a sus palabras.

"Oh, vamos, no lo ocultes" la aliento Sarah, "Es por lo que has estado luchando, al fin lo tienes"

Le regreso la sonrisa, la típica mascara que le mostraba exactamente lo que no sentía. Esa felicidad no le pertenecía enteramente, por más cerca que se encontrase de lograr sus propósitos más lejana se veía de ello, siempre hacía falta algo.

"Deja de pensar en eso y sé feliz" le ordeno Sarah, "A partir de ahora ya no será lo mismo"

_Dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, _pensó Ritsu y siguió con la sonrisa más falsa que pudiera ofrecer, la usaba tanto que a estas alturas parecía normal.

Desde su imprevista fuga de Japón se había prohibido pensar demasiado en su decisión, no pensaba si era un acierto o un error, tampoco quería enterarse de nada referente a su antigua vida pues se había ido con el propósito de no regresar hasta demostrarse a sí misma que lograría hacerlo sola. Vivir con la misión de dejarla ser feliz a su manera.

Su amistad con Azusa se había fortalecido en ese tiempo, cuando existía la oportunidad se veían para charlar o sencillamente sentir que no todo estaba perdido. En las últimas reuniones que tuvieron habían terminado discutiendo, desde que la chica regreso de sus vacaciones le insistía cada que se presentaba la ocasión en que debería volver para revisar la situación, instaba en que las cosas estaban cambiando y que _todas_ allá le extrañaban.

Una parte de ella, sabía que la chica no podría quedarse callada pues le tenía un gran respeto y estima a Mio, Yui era mucho más que su amiga y Mugi era tan amable como persuasiva, entonces, la solución era ignorarle por completo, pretender que aún nadie sabía dónde estaba y seguir, continuar así hasta que pudiera demostrar lo capaz que era.

Sarah siguió rondando cerca de ella, alucinada por lo rápido que obtuvieron el contrato y agradecida por la paciencia que les tuvieron, parecía que era la cabecilla de la banda ahora, negociando y presentando a los miembros con total formalidad.

"Y ella es Ritsu Tainaka" dijo tras nombrar al resto los integrantes, "La baterista"

"Esperamos grandes cosas de ustedes" reconoció el nuevo productor, "Sobre todo después del tiempo que esperamos por esto" Miro la mano de Ritsu, cubierta por un guante tras terminar de tocar, "Aguardaré con ansias sus proezas" la oración iba dirigida exclusivamente para ella.

Desvió la mirada a sus viejas baquetas, sin reconocer lo mucho que extrañaba tocar con ellas la batería, aquellas dos piezas de madera la venían acompañando desde su comienzo como novata y eran un preciado tesoro, fueron las primeras que utilizo y un regalo de Mio.

Eran, entre tantos, el único recuerdo que se permitió llevar con ella, pensando qué cuando hiciera su debut y cumpliese ese sueño, ella podría estar ahí…

* * *

**Dos años después.**

* * *

La vida le había resultado muy fructífera posterior a su graduación, fue capaz de sacar su primera novela apenas tras seis meses de haberse graduado, fue un éxito entre mujeres por el índole dramático que tanto explotaba por las páginas.

La idea se había llevado buena parte de su propia experiencia como inspiración.

Para apenas tener veinticinco años, llevaba una vida demasiado tranquila y cerrada, siempre fue así en esa ilusión donde no existía el impulso ruidoso que la llevaba por la vida haciéndola sentir nuevas emociones o asustándole cada momento.

Salía de su casa en Tokio cada que era necesario, disfrutaba de la paz que encontraba en la soledad de su interior, no necesitaba que le reconocieran por la calle o atraer tanto la atención de las personas, esos tiempos ya habían pasado.

Por esos días, la secuela de su libro estaba por salir, le había llevado más de lo previsto terminarlo por lo complicado que era buscar ese reencuentro entre los protagonistas, le fue particularmente complejo dar con ello, ya que en la primera parte las ideas fueron fluyendo de su situación y en esta, estaba entrando en un paradigma que no había recorrido.

La expectativa era tan grande para sí misma que se había bloqueado totalmente.

"La firma de libros es en dos semanas, justo el día de salida…" las palabras de su agente le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando lo mismo, que podría manejar su agenda inclusive mejor que él, "Hasta ese momento, sería mejor que promocionara personalmente el texto y…"

"Saliera un poco más, permitiera algunas entrevistas y me mostrase mucho más alegre en público, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," afirmo el tipo.

"¿Qué hay para hoy?" pregunto en el momento que el timbre de la casa sonaba.

"Eso"

Dejo al agente solo para atender a la persona en la puerta, pero al abrir fue casi raptada por Sawako-sensei.

"Recoge ropa cómoda para dos días" le ordeno.

"¿Para qué?" interrogo, estaba siendo empujada hasta su recamara para que cumpliera el objetivo.

"Es un se-cre-to" dijo con el tono característico, "Ahora sólo cámbiate, recoge algo y vámonos que nos están esperando"

"Dame un segundo" insistió Mio cuando su ex profesora se dirigió al armario y la obligo a cambiarse, "Espera, tengo compromisos, cosas que hacer"

"Lo he arreglado, las chicas y yo hemos quedado con tu agente de que te tomes un fin de semana libre para festejar tu futuro éxito"

El agente asintió desde la puerta.

"Efectivamente, han pedido que estos dos días estuvieras libre desde hace dos meses" le dio a conocer, "Y lo hubieras sabido si pusieras mayor atención al repaso de la agenda"

"¿Sabes a dónde me llevarán?" insistió.

"No" se dio la vuelta y salió, "Buena suerte, Akiyama-san"

* * *

Cuando salió de su casa, se encontró con el viejo auto de Samako-sensei, ya abarrotado por sus amigas, no sabría como lograrían estar todas hasta llegar a su destino.

"Buen día, Mio" saludo Mugi, lucía muy alegre.

También estaba Azusa y Yui, le pareció una agradable sorpresa encontrase con todas sobre todo con Azusa a quién no veía desde aquellas vacaciones.

"¿Ustedes si me dirán a donde vamos?" Siguió con lo mismo.

"Ya te lo he dicho, es un secreto" contesto de manera tajante Sawa-chan entrando al auto, "Tendrás que esperar hasta llegar para enterarte"

"Oh, vamos, no sean crueles" intervino Azusa, "Por lo menos una pista"

"Bien," accedió Sawako.

"Este es el primer fin de semana de Agosto, ¿Qué se celebra? ¡Has memoria Mio!" dijo Mugi, pero no significaba nada para ella esas fechas.

"No la culpes, lleva 3 años alejada de la música" agrego Yui.

Mio suspiro con frustración, ciertamente no deseaba pasar así un fin de semana libre, siguió la corriente de la conversación, y bromearon buena parte del trayecto hasta el lugar. Mio estaba ansiosa por platicar a solas con Azusa, pero con tanto tiempo controlando su ansiedad, era capaz de ocultarla a la perfección.

Puesto que habían salido algo tarde de Tokio, para cuando llegaron a la sorpresa de Mio, la noche estaba muy entrada. Sólo Sawa-chan y Mugi que iba como su copiloto, estaba despiertas.

Las luces de las casas de campaña alumbraban el lugar, se suponía que todo debería estar listo para su arribo, su lugar para acampar estaría acomodado y con una fogata esperándolas, así lo predispuso Mugi cuando planeo el fin de semana.

Aparcaron y despertaron a las tres chicas, asegurándose de taparle los ojos para que no lo notara hasta que amaneciera. La hicieron bajar con cuidado y la guiaron hasta la tienda, donde sólo le dieron tiempo a solas para ponerse el pijama.

"Buenas noches" susurraron al unisonó, cayendo pronto en el sopor provocado por tantas horas en auto.

A la mañana siguiente, procuraron seguir con el mismo estilo misterioso, le dieron el tiempo preciso para que se pusiera algo cómodo y después la guiaron directamente al área comercial para que pudiera desayunar.

Para ese entonces, ya sabía dónde se encontraba en el tan afamado nacionalmente festival de _Rock en Japón_ pero no entendía el porqué.

"Podemos caminar por ahí hasta que sea la hora" dijo Sawa-chan, ansiosa por poder dirigirse al escenario número uno y ver como tocaba una de sus bandas favoritas.

"Lo mejor sería estar juntas para que no hubiera _contratiempos_" respondió seriamente Mugi, haciendo un especial énfasis en la palabra final.

"Bien, como digas Ojou-sama"

"No me gustan las sorpresas" dijo finalmente Mio, "¿Podrían hacerme participe de lo que vinimos a hacer aquí?"

"¿No es obvio? Vinimos a disfrutar de la música" exclamó Yui.

"Estoy segura de que la sorpresa no te será tan desagradable para cuando termine el fin de semana" añadió Azusa, "Debemos ir a recoger los programas del festival, ustedes deberían ir por los brazaletes antes de que se aglomere la entrada" comunico Azusa, Mugi y Sawako asintieron, tomaron por ambos brazos a Mio y se la llevaron con ellas.

* * *

La hicieron caminar a lo largo de los siete escenarios que contenía el festival, algunos tenían buena música, en otros personas reconocidas y en los más lejanos, se encontraban estilos musicales un poco diferentes a la música que protagonizaba.

"Se hace algo tarde" señalo Mugi.

"Tendrán que ir sin mí" expreso Sawa-chan, "Tengo que regresar al campamento"

"Azusa-chan dijo explícitamente que estuviéramos ahí a las tres de la tarde" indico Mugi, "Debemos estar todas"

"Nos vemos ahí" desapareció la mujer.

"¿Para qué debemos estar a las tres?"

"Espera y verás"

Se reunieron con Yui y Azusa en primera fila -por decirlo así, ya que debían estar de pie- en el exacto momento en que terminaba una banda de tocar, los gritos ensordecían a cualquiera que acabara de llegar y no se hubiera adaptado al ruido.

Las chicas mostraban los estragos de estar ahí desde temprano, bajo el sol y sin alguna especie de protección más que sus manos para mitigarlo.

"Está a punto de comenzar" anunciaron, "Son los siguientes"

Mio frunció el entrecejo, su sentido le había dicho que quizá las chicas habían conseguido un cupo para el HTT en el festival, pero esto cambiaba un poco su deducción.

Sawa-chan llego ahogándose cuando el presentador regreso al escenario y de nuevo el público comenzó con los gritos y aplausos exigiendo al siguiente.

"Mio-chan, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que venimos al festival?" La chica asintió dubitativa, "En aquella ocasión prometimos que si volvíamos, sería para tocar y no observar, ¿cierto?"

"Fuiste tú quién dijo eso" recordó Mio.

"Si, bueno, no salió exactamente como lo planeado pero una de nosotras tocará hoy y eso es un maravilloso adelanto"

Mio miro a sus compañeras, todas alzaban los hombros y negaban, Azusa le sugirió con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza que dirigiera su atención al escenario.

"Será que…" su corazón se acelero pero no se permitió pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo siquiera, no era posible, no ahora.

"Tengo el placer de presentarles una banda que se origino aquí, en Japón, pero que obtuvieron fama en países europeos, es la segunda vez que se les ha invitado al festival, evidentemente la primera no pudieron venir" grito el presentador, Mugi, Yui y Azusa se quedaron en blanco, Mio estaba prestando atención a las palabras del hombre, sus expectativas estaban muy altas para ese instante, "Los dejo con _No name_" la audiencia se levanto con algunos gritos y vítores, al parecer no todos conocían a la banda.

Las chicas enmudecieron cuando los miembros de la banda salieron al escenario.

…Y ahí estaba, sentándose frente a su batería, sin dejar ver su mirada pues la cubría salvajemente su flequillo, ese flequillo que no extrañaba hasta el momento mismo que lo volvió a ver. Su corazón dio un vuelco muy brusco, queriendo alcanzar a su otra mitad, casi saliéndose de su pecho.

Ritsu señalo a Sarah con las baquetas y en el instante que asintió, golpeo en tres tiempos antes de dirigirse a marcar ritmo para el grupo, su manera de tocar era bastante peculiar, debía emplear mayor fuerza con el antebrazo y su muñeca parecía mantenerse parcialmente rígida, a pesar del esfuerzo que se veía, tocaba incluso mejor que en sus años en el HTT.

"¡Ritsu!" gritaban sus tres acompañantes incesantemente.

"Sawa-chan, ¿Hay manera de tener contacto con los grupos después del concierto?" pregunto Mio sin aplacar la ansiedad que le provocaba el que Ritsu no volteara a ver al público.

"No lo sé, Mio-chan" contesto un poco confundida, "Algunos recorren el festival y otros se van terminando de tocar"

"Vaya…" su desanimada respuesta no inquieto ni un poco a sus amigas que seguían gritando para llamar su atención.

"Vamos Mio-chan, puedo creer de Ricchan la falta de un plan de respaldo pero me extraña de ti, una escritora con imaginación y tan llena de romanticismo" no logro sacar ni un amago de sonrisa de los labios de la chica, "Supongo que no hay opción" dijo sacando una botella de su bolso y dándole un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza, "Si ya ha servido una vez, ¿por qué no dos?" se la dejo en las manos y le guiño el ojo. "Has llegar el sentimiento" la animo.

Mio cogió la botella, se sentía completamente confundida al respecto, ¿Cómo rayos iba a servir eso? La examino sin perderse ni un solo segundo de la presencia de Ritsu en el escenario. Decía su nombre, contenía algo más pero lo borroso del cristal no le dejaba ver que era exactamente.

"¿Puedes volver al instante en que supiste que Ricchan te quería?" le dio la pista final.

"Espera un momento, ¿cómo sabías de…?"

Sawako echo una mirada rápida a la baterista y sonrió.

"Sólo unas alumnas como ustedes podrían haber sido de lo más interesante" se burló, era cierto que Sawa-chan era tan perspicaz que lograba percibir más que las personas que ni ellas mismas pero jamás creyó que estuviera a tal grado de enterada, "Hazlo ahora, la canción termina"

Mio sintió el frio cristal por última vez, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del escenario como para poder arrojarlo sin herir a nadie, no muy segura de si llegaría intacta a la plataforma, la soltó llenándola de toda su esperanza.

Ritsu hizo un jugueteo con las baquetas antes de dar el final, en ningún momento elevó la mirada.

"Buen día Japón" alzó la voz Sarah, haciendo la típica presentación de miembros al final del concierto, "Como dijo antes Sonosaki-san, nosotros somos _No name_… Lo sé, es un nombre ocurrente, sucede que nuestra baterista no estaba muy inspirada el día que nos nombró"

Espero una respuesta de los espectadores, sólo obtuvo gritos de admiración en su nombre.

Posterior a su introducción se dio a la tarea de terminar la presentación, conforme los nombraba tocaron el instrumento que les tocaba, la mayor concentración de gritos fue cuando Sou hizo algunos acordes, en su turno, Ritsu demostró la capacidad de tocar sin utilizar la mano derecha.

"Muchas gracias a to…" hizo una pausa, habían arrojado algo al escenario, busco el origen y se topó con unos conocidos ojos grises, "…dos"

Viro en busca de Ricchan pero ésta se estaba yendo ya del escenario, regreso la vista a hacía donde Mio pero no le encontró. Tanto tiempo rogando por una oportunidad así y se le fugaba de las manos.

"Gracias por su apoyo, esperamos volver pronto" grito por el micrófono y salió corriendo en dirección a su compañera, apretando la botella con las manos, "¿Dónde está Ritsu?" pregunto a uno de los miembros del Staff, el tipo negó.

* * *

"¿Estás bien Mio?" fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigieron cuando la canción termino y hubo una breve pausa entre las funciones, para ser el debut en Japón de una banda de relativo renombre, había sido muy corto.

La joven no sabía más bien, había olvidado como era su vida antes de verla salir al escenario, no entendía como fue capaz de llegar al punto actual sin ella. Era como hacer una regresión abrupta a ese pasado donde dependía de Ritsu para poder estar y ser lo que era.

"Ven conmigo" la cogió Azusa por la muñeca y la jalo con toda su fuerza, si existía una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera, la haría aprovecharla.

Entraron a la parte posterior del escenario, se suponía que el público en general tenía prohibida la entrada a esa parte y ni siquiera era posible acercarse. Mio no contaba con que su pequeña amiga había hecho arreglos antes de caer victima de la desesperanza.

_Ni siquiera vio la botella, _repetía su mente, _Ella era lo que su Ritsu no._

"¿Qué necesitan?" pregunto uno de los chicos encargados del mantenimiento y seguridad de la instalación.

"Los miembros de la banda _No name_, ¿Siguen dentro?"

"Díganle a Ritsu-san que Azusa la busca, por favor" la chica se inclino por el respeto que exigía tal petición.

"Veré que se puede hacer" el muchacho se rasco la nuca, parecían estar desesperadas de una manera muy diferente a la de cualquier fan.

Mio seguía repasando una y otra vez la actuación de Ritsu, evaluando superficialmente la diferencia entre sus nublados recuerdos y la nitidez del cambio al comparar un tiempo con el otro. La manera en que tocaba, el hecho de que dirigiera las baquetas a Sarah cuando esa seña la dedicaba a ella al inicio de cada canción, cada deseo, cada imploración para hacerla volver, todo ese esfuerzo por hacer lo que ella quería que hiciera le estaba cayendo en ese momento.

Su corazón no estaba decepcionado por lo que atestiguo, sino que le dolía haber dado todo de si durante su ausencia pero tan poco cuando la tuvo de frente.

"Tainaka-san se ha ido ya" le aviso el mismo empleado.

"Eso no es posible, la banda acaba de terminar hace menos de cinco minutos" alego Azusa.

"Vino preparada para huir tan pronto se trabajo fuera cumplido" una figura rubia salió para afrontar lo que Ritsu no.

"Sarah"

"Mio, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ya?" Habló con cortesía, ella también tenía mucho por lo que sufrir con su aparición, pues estaba dando su lucha por perdida.

"¿Dónde está Ritsu?" pregunto armándose de valor.

"Ha traído consigo esa maldita cosa, se ha ido en moto tan pronto la presentación termino" informó.

Mio sintió la puñalada directo en el pecho cuando dijo eso, aunque lo esperaba, no creía que doliera tanto su nueva ausencia.

"No entiendo el significado de la botella" comento Sarah, sacando el artículo en cuestión y revisándolo, "Pero se lo haré llegar"

"Gracias" articulo Mio, renuente a dejarse entusiasmar por esa promesa.

"No sólo tú has sufrido ese cambio," compartió, "También me gustaría regresar ese _algo _en ella para verla sonreír sinceramente"

Mio le respondió con la misma sonrisa que Sarah veía en la cara de Ritsu cada día, cuando intentaba hacerla feliz y no lograba, estaba harta de no ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo hacerla aceptar una parada en Japón, porque no quería hacer un recorrido en el pasado, no si evitaba con ello, volver a tocar ese dolor para el que ya era inmune.

"Akiyama-san" la llamó justo cuando se daba la vuelta para encontrar al resto de sus amigas, "Ella ha dejado esto en el escenario, es un descuido muy grande siendo que las estima tanto" Mio pudo ver un par de palos de madera, no los reconoció en un principio pero al acercarse y tomarlos con la mano.

Tuvo sentido para ella, aquellas baquetas representaban un sueño realizado en sí y haberlas abandonado significaba que estaba dispuesta a abandonar el _otro_.

* * *

De regreso a casa nadie dijo nada, todas llevaban el espíritu rosando el suelo, habían fallado en la misión, tantas semanas de planeación y se había arruinado por la poca disposición de Ricchan.

Azusa era la más defraudada, sentía que podría haber hecho algo más, decirle a Ritsu que Mio estaría ahí u obligarle a quedarse, alguna acción pequeña pero que pudiera marcar la diferencia.

Sawako-sensei aún no perdía la esperanza, sabía que por muy terca y distraída que fuera Ritsu, tendría que captar el mensaje y regresar.

"Fue un fin de semana fuera de lo previsto" bromeo con tan poca credibilidad Mio que apenas obtuvo algunas risas por educación, "Se los agradezco mucho"

"No fue lo esperado" dijo una.

"Lo intentaremos otra vez, sólo tenemos que saber donde se hospeda y…" exclamó Azusa recuperando un poco el ánimo.

"A veces, sólo a veces, debemos dejar ir los sueños" la interrumpió Mio.

"Eso no es verdad" la contradijo Yui, "Tú no quieres que eso pase, tú quieres que Ricchan vuelva y nosotras deseamos que lo haga"

"Exacto Mio, una vida donde los sueños se sacrifican por una causa u otra, no es…"

"¡Basta!" profirió Mio en tono cansado, "Les agradezco profundamente lo que han hecho por mí pero ya basta, ella no quiere estar aquí y es hora de que vaya imitándola, creo que es momento de cerrar este capítulo"

"Mio idiota" fue la expresión uniforme de todas, no obstante, ninguna siguió. Al parecer, comprendían el cansancio de la antigua bajista.

* * *

Al pasar el festival volvió a su encierro, tan sólo escapando de él para promocionar su última novela, muchos fans del género la esperaban ansiosos, estaba segura de que aquellas personas melosas con gusto por lo cursi y dramático quedarían fascinados.

A estas alturas de su escritura, empezaba a preguntarse cómo fue que llego a escribir algo con lo que ella no contaba desde tres años atrás.

No tenía la menor intención de salir de su apartamento, era un día gris y ya amenazaba con lluvia, el mejor ambiente para sentirse exactamente así, sin ánimos ni energía, dejándose en casa, con el objetivo de no hacer nada más allá que auto-compadecerse por no haber hecho más cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

La botella en sí, no obtendría respuesta y por más que Sarah hubiese prometido ayudarle, no tenía claro si fue o no sincera en el momento, quizá haría lo contrario, poner mayor distancia entre las dos… Ya lo había hecho antes.

Colocaba toda la esperanza que le quedaba en un pequeño recuerdo y la mujer que estuvo secretamente enamorada de Ritsu por varios años.

Pero no existía alternativa, si huía de nuevo no tenía la menor idea de a donde seguirla y tampoco sentía que debiera hacerlo, quizá, ya era momento de empezar a pensar en una vida sin su compañía.

"Akiyama-san debemos irnos ya" dijo su agente, el único con la suficiente persistencia como para obligarla a salir de su enclaustro voluntario.

Justo ese día, entre todos los que podrían ser, debía cumplir con un compromiso en una librería del centro, un pequeño evento para celebrar la salida del libro y agradecer su compra, Mio firmaría algunos ejemplares durante toda la tarde.

Su agente le prometió que no dudaría más de dos horas… dos horas de aburrimiento y sufrimiento desproporcionados.

Inicio fingiendo una sonrisa y mostrando gratitud, en algún lugar profundo de su ser, quizá si sentía un poco de alegría por el éxito que estaba alcanzando pero el panorama actual no le permitía disfrutarlo como debía ser. Lo cierto era que no le complacía estar ahí, pidiendo y escribiendo un nombre junto con un mensaje potencialmente falso, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez _gracias_, tanto que ya había perdido sentido.

El enfado y frustración la estaba cazando como la presa más fácil, su agente sólo le presionaba el hombro y le incitaba a continuar, decía números, le prometía que pronto terminaría, inclusive llego a comentar que se soportar lo necesario obtendría una maravillosa sorpresa…

Seguía porque no quería escuchar las vacías promesas del tipo, también porque entre más rápido firmara, la muchedumbre se terminaría en poco tiempo y aunque lo negará, no quería defraudar a todos los que creían en ese romántico mundo imaginario.

Pero por más que se esforzase, el día seguía limitándola en ánimos.

Veía el reloj entre libro y libro que llegaba a sus manos, por más que lo deseara, el 21 de Agosto no pasaba tan rápido ni tampoco tenía la capacidad de olvidar por un corto segundo lo que significaba.

"Bien, tendremos un pequeño receso" anunció su agente, los que concurrían la librería se levantaron en quejas, "Akiyama-san está un poco cansada"

Mio le miro con un poco de desprecio, le estaba arrebatando la oportunidad de irse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

"Podríamos seguir, llevan mucho tiempo esperando" respondió ante la tentativa de seguir ahí por más tiempo del previamente concebido, "Siguiente" pidió.

De repente se comenzó a formar revuelo, al parecer venía de la entrada, eran pequeños murmullos entre las personas, gradualmente fueron subiendo de tono, sonaban emocionados. Esto solo servía para fomentar el fastidio de la joven autora.

"¿Me permite?" oyó que preguntaron pero no puso demasiada atención.

Un ejemplar fue puesto en la mesa, Mio se abstuvo de levantar la mirada, estaba decidida a terminar su trabajo ahí.

"¿Para quién va la dedicatoria?" mascullo intentando sosegarse, extendió la mano para cogerlo pero le fue imposible, un silencio recorrió el lugar, parecía que toda la atención la estaba recibiendo Mio y eso, aparte de molestarle, la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

"Para Ricchan…" Súbitamente el libro cedió ante su tacto, una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo tan bruscamente que la hizo incorporarse de inmediato, su mirada se estrello con esos ojos castaños cortésmente descubiertos gracias a una diadema que entonaba perfecto con la ropa.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que le era posible escucharle golpeando en sus oídos, sólo dos palabras bastaron para que se quisiera escapar de su pecho y reunirse con esa parte que le robaron cuando ella desapareció.

A pesar del tiempo y corto olvido, su voz le resultaba demasiado familiar, su mente no le hizo justicia alguna, ahora que le veía a tan pocos centímetros de ella advertía como los años maduraron sus rasgos e inclusive lucía mucho más atractiva que en sus últimos recuerdos.

Llevaba puesta una gabardina hecha a medida de color claro y en el cuello una bufanda que le protegía del gélido clima nipón, se veía sencillamente radiante, hasta se notaba un poco más alta.

No supo como logro firmar la primera página o que había escrito, su mente era dominada por pensamientos desordenados: "_ahí estaba, frente a mí, sonriendo y lo único que puedo hacer es regresarle el libro temblando, grandioso"_

Se lo dio como quien no quiere la cosa, su poco discreta mano la delato cuando hizo vibrar el objeto en poder de Ritsu, su atención fue captada por el hecho de que portara un solo guante.

"Muchas gracias Mio-chuan" volvió a sonreír, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, varias personas fueron tras ella, mientras Mio sólo atinaba en seguirle con los ojos hasta desaparecer de su capo de visión vista.

De alguna manera su alma se había ido a seguirla pero su cuerpo no, sólo se quedo estático, pegado a esa silla y a esa pluma, sin dar el amago de siquiera levantarse a gritarle que volviera o que aguardara.

"Espera…" susurro tan bajo que ni el aire a su alrededor se altero.

"Faltan pocas personas y han estado esperando su autógrafo desde hace tiempo, sólo esfuérzate un poco más" le dijo el agente en la oreja, Mio saltó de su asiento y se dio la misión de salir corriendo de ahí, ignoro el grito de ese molesto hombre o las miradas inquisitivas de las pocas chicas que quedaban en el recinto.

La calle se mostraba apacible, como si no hubiera pasado por ahí una multitud de curiosos persiguiendo a una joven estrella del rock, no existía señal alguna de que en realidad pasara por ahí.

"Volvamos dentro" le ordeno su agente, tomándole por el hombro y redirigiéndola.

Las habladurías no se hicieron esperar, pero por primera vez en su vida, poco le importo, había tenido la oportunidad de verla, hablar con ella, regresar a ese pasado y evocarlo con su versión, el volver a ser tomada de la mano cada noche al dormir acompañado de ese constante y sincero _te quiero._

Se perdió en la incertidumbre de su visita y el resentimiento que negaba dejar salir, pronto resurgió en rabia.

_¡¿Para qué volvió si no se quedaría?_

_¿Qué ventaja tenía el mostrar su estúpida sonrisa e irse inmediatamente?_

"Akiyama-san" le llamo la niña que veía con terror como Mio clavaba la pluma en la primera hoja y rayaba con total coraje.

"Se repondrá con otro" intercedió el odiado agente. Mio lo miro con furia, era culpa suya que no se reuniera con Ritsu.

"Lo siento" expreso Mio honestamente, se hizo de otro, lo dedico y se lo entrego. La niña lo agradeció infinitamente mientras le compartía lo mucho que amaba la manera en que se plasmaba en sus historias.

Era la última del día, sintió una mezcla desagradable de alivio y desconsuelo, seguido por un hueco en el pecho, un vacio que no había sentido anteriormente.

Salió antes de que el imbécil de su agente le invitara a celebrar el éxito obtenido o se pusiera a sermonearla por la manera insensata que actuó.

El día por fin cumplió su amenaza, las primeras gotas empezaron a estrellarse en su ropa, se obligo a emprender camino para evitar mojarse más pero en cuestión de segundos su ligera chaqueta ya estaba escurriendo, se regaño por ser tan cabeza hueca y coger lo primero que estuvo a la mano.

_"¡Nada para mejorar el día!"_Emito sarcásticamente alzando salvajemente los brazos y dejándolos caer de la misma manera, casi haciendo una rabieta, "Ritsu Idiota"

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian" se escucho _esa _voz en su espalda.

Permaneció un tiempo sin moverse, antes de virar 180 grados en su mismo eje, respirando lentamente para mitigar el agresivo palpitar que su corazón estaba llevando a caso, cerró los ojos, presionándolos con toda su fuerza pensando en que si había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación por lo menos tendría la sensación de estar preparada para soportar la desilusión al abrirlo nuevamente… parpadeo dos veces antes de enfocarle correctamente, increíblemente se encontraba ahí, mostrándose mojada de pies a cabeza, Mio ni siquiera era capaz de creer su suerte.

Espero tanto por ese instante, lo planeo en su cabeza variadas ocasiones, lo repaso dialogo por dialogo para recitarlo correctamente cuando, lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente ahora, fuera perfecto.

No obstante, no hacía absolutamente nada salvo seguir respirando, recordándose que debía hacerlo, sólo porque no lograba encontrar en sentimiento que más la estaba atacando.

Observaba la flamante sonrisa que le demostraba esa vieja chispa en ella, sus ojos eran la viva imagen de ese intacto recuerdo de juventud, mucho muy ajeno a su actitud en el escenario de días atrás.

"Yo… er, quería conseguir algunas flores pero el clima no me ayudo y tampoco el número de gente que me seguía" se disculpo ofreciendo una caja de pockys al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca avergonzada, no lograba mirarle a la cara directamente, sobre sus mejillas se dibujaba un rubor difuso.

Mio se arrojo, literalmente, a sus brazos, la golosina salió volando mientras la lluvia camuflageaba las torpes lágrimas.

"Ritsu, Ritsu" gimoteo.

"Estoy aquí, he vuelto" le acarició el cabello, Mio sintió por segunda vez aquella corriente pasar pos su cuerpo, "Aunque me sorprendió mucho la manera en que me recordaste que yo seguía estando ahí… en tu corazón" Mio la miro con detenimiento, Ritsu se sonrojo más al ver la moe-xpresión, "Después de todo, estabas con ese tipo y lucias tan…"

¡Zas!, el golpe la noqueo al instante.

"¡Duele!" gritaba, Mio seguía dando pequeños golpes en la coronilla de la castaña, "Maravillosa bienvenida, es el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños Mio-chuan" comento un poco irritada, "No esperaba menos de ti, estuviste conteniéndote por años, así que supongo debías aprovech…" unos labios taparon el reprocho, era la sensación más hermosa del universo, por ello privarse de la misma había resultado el peor castigo.

Sus labios se tocaron, reconociéndose una vez más, impacientes por unirse pero tan tímidos como la primera vez que se besaron realmente.

El tiempo se paralizo, era como si la gente que pasaba o las gotas que cubrían el ambiente se detuvieran para que ellas se pudieran mirar así, pendientes la una de la otra por su alocada respiración.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor de los reencuentros, todo lo que mil justificaciones y pretextos no lograban decir, se lo hacían llegar a la otra en cada suspiro.

Pasó su mano lentamente por su rostro, quería volverlo a reconocer hasta sin tener que verla, deslizó sus dedos por su húmedo cabello, sonriendo dichosa por lo que pasaba por su mente: _Había vuelto, estaba ahí sólo para ella._

Le quito la diadema sin previo aviso, dejando que el alocado flequillo invadiera su cara, dándole un aspecto completamente diferente, provocando otro vuelco de su –ya de por sí- eufórico corazón, recordándolo mucho que la derretía a los diecisiete años y percibiendo como lo hacía ahora.

Ritsu la tomo por la mano y la obligo a salir de ahí, al parecer, fue la primera en notar que la lluvia no había cedido y que ambas eran figuras fácilmente identificables. Corrieron por la acerca, jugando con el agua como cuando eran un par de adolescentes a las que un resfriado no les asustaba- o por lo menos a una de ellas- disfrutando de ese jugueteo y de la simple perspectiva de que volvían a estar juntas y felices.

"Es hora de irnos" le comento sonriendo sin caber en sí misma.

"¿A dónde?" la pregunta salía sobrando, Ritsu rió sólo de imaginarlo.

"No lo sé"

Mio asintió, no necesitaba de un plan si se encontraba a lado de su mejor amiga, jamás hizo falta. Sujeto su mano más fuerte al tiempo que arrojaba la diadema al aire y corría como ya lo había hecho antes, en el justo momento en que ambas revelaban su mutuo sentir.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL.**

Espero haya sido de su agrado en mayor parte, me encanto escribirla, obtuve mi beso bajo la lluvia (el cliché de mis historias románticas) un final feliz y drama, mucho drama.

¿Cumplió las expectativas?

Lo sé, ha sido un final _**MUY**_ flojo es por eso que, como enemiga de los finales abiertos, les traigo un pequeño complemento.

Se aceptan tomatazos, yo misma me aventaría algunos porque no es exactamente el resultado que esperaba pero bueno, le echaré la culpa a la Universidad que me seco el cerebro el último mes.

Lo sé, existen muchisimas contradicciones, se repite una y otra vez lo mismo pero mi objetivo era subirlo hoy, así que, es provisional hasta que lo edite ;)

* En Japón los cursos inician en abril y Mio se devolvió a Tokio a mediados de Mayo ;)

Sin más, les dejo el final completo.

* * *

"¡No! Arráncame las uñas si así lo deseas pero no me obligues a hacer eso" imploro una Ritsu amenazada.

"¿Has escrito tantas cosas y no eres capaz de recitar en público?" pregunto sarcásticamente Sawako-chan, impregnándole una doble intención.

"Es sumamente distinto, estaban hechos para Mio, se supone que sólo ella los leería pero esto, esto no"

"¿Dirás tus votos o no?" su tono ya era alarmante.

"¿No podemos usar los usuales? Esos de en la salud y la enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza…"

"NO" sentenció su ex profesora.

Era todo, no había vuelta atrás.

La ceremonia estaba lista, las flores había llegado temprano y los invitados comenzaban a llenar el lugar, inclusive ella ya se encontraba en posición, temblando, sin saber cómo demonios llego a ese punto.

"En verdad, ¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Dime Mugi, ¡¿Cómo?" la ansiedad empezaba a consumirla.

"Al final del día valdrá la pena, confía en mí" contesto la chica ayudando a su amiga con la corbata.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, las cinco ex integrantes de HTT se hallaban en el mismo lugar, Yui y Azusa hablaban animadamente en primera fila, Mugi la acompañaba para dominar esos nervios traicioneros y Sawa-chan la contenía con una mirada de advertencia. Tenía prohibido moverse siquiera un par de centímetros de ahí.

Iba a realizar su más grande sueño temblando como nunca lo había hecho.

"Sólo ten en mente decirle lo mucho que la quieres" le guiño el ojo Mugi-chan cuando Mio arribo del brazo del señor Akiyama.

Ritsu se torno roja cuando su suegro poso la mano de Mio sobre la suya e intento voltear a todos lados menos a los penetrantes y tímidos ojos grises.

El juez inicio con la ceremonia, dando el sermón de memoria y sin proveerle de mucha emoción, cuando se acerco el momento de declarar oficial la unión con el típico '_si, acepto' _Sawa-chan comenzó a toser, al principio era discreto hasta que se volvió una distracción para todos.

"S-si me permite, qu-quisiera recitar mis propios votos" balbuceo Ritsu ante la sorpresa de los presentes, Mio se sorprendió, ella no había preparado nada especial, ese fue el trato.

"Bien" cedió el juez.

La castaña inspiro hondo y comenzó:

_"¡Que poco me ha costado amarte!, inicio siendo un juego de niñas donde mi mayor placer era estar ahí, junto a ti. Cada vez que lo pienso, no consigo dar con el origen, es como si siempre hubiera estado, desde la primera palabra que te dirigí._

_Compartimos una amistad antes de un amor, buenas y malas experiencias. Hemos aguantado una a la otra, tú mis bromas y yo tus golpes, ¿Sabes? Me pregunto cómo es que tú perdiste la memoria si yo he recibido más porrazos en la cabeza" _bromeo para aligerar un poco tanta cursilería, "_¿Eres capaz de notarlo? Te he querido siempre, ni el tiempo ni los recuerdos perdidos lo han logrado cambiar. Eres la luz que ilumina mis ojos, la musa que incita mi inspiración y mucho más que la música que viene para hacer vibrar mi corazón._

_Así que dado el éxito obtenido, quisiera seguir así el resto de nuestros días…_"

Hubo una pausa, Ritsu escuchaba sus palpitaciones en los tímpanos y sentía el pulso en su cara, casi podía asegurar que sentía un desmayo próximo.

"¿No más motos?" pregunto Mio.

"¡No más motos!" articulo Ritsu.

"Acepto"

Los que observaban a las chicas explotaron en gritos y aplausos, el juez que lo veía justo enfrente, se preguntaba donde estipulaba la recitación de votos pero lo dejo pasar si con ello se podía ir antes.

La joven pareja sello con un beso la boda.

La fiesta empezó en el momento mismo que Mio arrojo el ramo que, casualmente, cayó directamente en las manos de Azusa-chan, Yui se acerco estratégicamente y la chica se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que esconderse tras las flores. Ricchan le guiño el ojo, mientras la otra castaña le mostraba el pulgar arriba discretamente.

Mugi-chan paseaba entre las mesas, verificando que su organización no mostrase ningún desperfecto.

"Si que tardaron en casarse" comento Sawa-chan justo cuando la rubia tomaba lugar en su mesa.

"La boda fue realmente corta" replico Mugi extrañada del comentario pero al pensarlo un poco mejor comprendió, fueron 4 años desde la entrega del anillo hasta el '_acepto_' de ambas. "Espero que la otra parejita no nos haga soportar lo mismo" indico señalando a Yui y Azusa, detrás de ellas se encontraba el aura negra de Ui.

"Sólo faltas tú, Ojou-sama" dijo Sawako sin darle entonación especial.

Mugi volteo por el instinto al escuchar el honorifico, hallándose nariz con nariz. Desplazo rápidamente a Azusa en varios matices del color rojo en sus mejillas, escondiéndose tras sus manos, mitigando el retumbar salvaje de su corazón.

"Uno, dos… probando" un zumbido proveniente de un micrófono siendo golpeado por Yui resonó por lo amplio del lugar, logrando así captar la atención de los invitados, "Me siento feliz por Mio-chan y Ricchan, porque tras tanto al fin están juntas y porque Azu-nyan ha venido desde Inglaterra para la boda" Azusa se escudo de nuevo tras las flores, aún asombrada por su suerte, "Esto, bueno me gustaría que este día fuese inolvidable y quería tocar a Guitah que se siente muy abandonada"

Inicio la conocida canción, de manera en la que jamás había tocado durante los años del Keion-bu, pronto se le unió Azusa pidiendo al grupo contratado otra guitarra.

Las cejas de Mugi se alzaron y sus ojos irradiaron alegremente, corrió a su lado con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, estaba cumpliendo sus únicos dos sueños en el mismo día: Ver a sus amigas juntas y que el HTT se reuniera por lo menos en una canción.

Las anfitrionas seguían disfrutando de la espontanea actuación de las chicas, hasta que Mio cogió la mano de Ritsu y la llevo hasta donde la batería.

"Todo este tiempo, siempre has faltado tú" le guiño el ojo, yendo con el bajista y pidiendo prestado el instrumento.

Ahora sí, con las cinco chicas sobre escenario y unas cuantas decenas de personas en silencio, los tres pausados golpes de las baquetas se hicieron presentes.

"Un, dos, tres…"

Comenzaron dentro del compas, todas acopladas y sin que se notara en ningún instante algún error, era evidente que Ricchan era una artista de talla internacional, que Mugi y Yui le hacían justicia a sus miles de horas practicando juntas, Azusa por fin exprimía el talento que estaba guardando y Mio… Mio cantaba como los mismos ángeles.

Ritsu podía llevar la batería para esa melodía inclusive sin enfocarle toda su atención, la sabía de memoria, era como si sus manos la tocaran por si solas.

Sus pensamientos iban para la vocalista, aquella niña que creció a su lado y con quien ese día se había prometido pasar los días que restaban, la muchacha con quien paso lo mejor en su vida y, si bien fue causa de su mayor tristeza, también era origen de su mayor alegría.

Con ella paso y experimento todo por primera vez… una verdadera amistad, su primer concierto, su primera sesión de práctica, su primer beso, la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón, así como la primera ocasión en que decidió ser cursi, Mio era la primera y la última persona en su vida.

Verla así, dándole la espalda, deshaciéndose de cualquier inhibición pasada y dejando salir todo lo que representaba, reiteraba uno de los muchos cambios que obtuvo en su ausencia pero también uno de los grandes beneficios.

Quizá cometió un error muy torpe cuando huyó desconsoladamente, pero en ese momento, mientras tocaban con tal emoción la batería, creía en el acierto que fue, después de todo, había servido para que en su reencuentro, su amor estallara como no lo hizo antes.

Aunque aún le quedaba algo más por experimentar con Mio.

"Mio-chuan" la llamó con tono insinuante.

"¿Si?"

"Estaba pensando… y no digas que es una novedad" le advirtió, "En que esta noche…"

"¿…Está noche?" pregunto temerosa.

"No sólo nos tomaremos de las manos…" le saco la lengua, guiñándole un ojo. Regresando a su lugar y gritando que el HTT tocaría nuevamente otro éxito.

La joven novia quedo en tal shock, que Yui tuvo que cubrirla al micrófono, mientras Ricchan se reía en sus adentros.

* * *

**Actualización 03/07/11**

¿Es tan malo que sólo amerita 3 reviews?

marianakawaii, aparece y deja tu tan prometido review tipo biblia ¬¬' (No te creas, no hay presión)

En fin, sólo quería volverles a agradecer el que lo leyeran y que **dejaran un review**.

¡Ah! En vista de que en otro foro donde publico (Coyuhi, para ser exacta) me pidieron algo más 'perver' estoy planeando un pequeño One-shot que será agregado a esta historia.


End file.
